Waking Up
by sumthin.clever.5
Summary: Harry finds himself in an interesting situation upon waking. He never expected to find Draco Malfoy in his bed. [Slash Warning. No copyright infringement intended and all that. My story takes place 6th year. We'll just assume whatever JKR planned for this year is completely null and void.]
1. Waking Up

**Author Notes: **So, this is my first shot at writing a fanfic! :D! It's probably not the best, but I like it well enough. :] Please be kind, if not constructive, in your reviews. And thanks for checking this out! :D! ~SC

Waking Up

Harry awoke to find himself warmer than usual. He didn't think about it much, because he was riding on the waves of his dying dream. Harry couldn't quite remember what he'd dreamed about, but he assumed it was something lovely by the carefree and happy feelings it gave him. For some reason, he felt the need to smile like a loon, but he didn't quite give in to the notion. Instead, he concentrated on the warmth.

He contemplated the sensations as he drifted back into consciousness. He was holding something, something warm and lovely, but he didn't think it was his pillow. Not unless his pillow had taken to breathing during his sleep…. Wait? Breathing?

Harry tensed as his eyes shot open. In his arms lay a figure, a surprisingly soft figure, with undeniable hardness as well, curved in all the right places…. Harry was getting sidetracked. There was a figure in his room, in his bed, in his arms, …and now that he was analyzing the situation, Harry wasn't sure the figure was wearing many clothes, if any at all. The way the body curved to him, he was inclined to think the latter. Upon further investigation, cataloguing the sensations running throughout himself, Harry concluded he was likewise unclothed.

Now this was new. Harry was no longer a virgin, but he hadn't had many bed partners and he rarely took them casually. Further, he really wasn't quite sure who lay so snug against him. He took to examining his supposed lover. The line of the back and the firmness of the body beneath the soft skin told him his lover was male.

This did not bother Harry. He had long ago discovered his attraction for the male specimen. The bodies of some of his fellow Quidditch players. Mmm! …Harry was getting distracted again. He allowed his eyes to travel up the back of his assumed lover (the rather pale back, paler than usual…) until he reached his hair. The white-blond hair fell to a short cut just below the ears, falling forward and hiding his lover's face. But by this point, Harry didn't think he needed to see it.

Male? Pale body? White-blond hair? Harry's body went from tense to outright frozen shock as the name and image of the only Hogwarts student who fit that description flashed into his head.

Malfoy? MALFOY?! Malfoy was in his bed? This was really too much. Now, admittedly, Harry has dreamt about such an occurrence. He was allowed fantasies, wasn't he? I mean, Malfoy WAS nice to look at. But to actually ACT on such a daydream? Never.

Harry wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this predicament. Actually, he couldn't remember a lot of anything from last night. What had he been doing? It had been Guy's Night with his dorm mates- Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They'd goofed and clowned around and played Exploding Snap and let Ron thrash them all at Wizard's Chess until… Seamus. Seamus had heard about a Slytherin party and suggested they crash it.

By this point, they were all a bit hyped up on sweets and a bit tipsy from some smuggled in Fire Whiskey that Seamus, of course, had brought. (Never come between an Irish man and his drink. You're bound to lose.) So of course crashing a Slytherin party had sounded like great fun. They'd snuck out of the dorm and out of the common room through the portrait hole. It was after hours so the Fat Lady had been asleep and was none the wiser. They'd tip-toed through the hallways and corridors to avoid any teachers or Prefects on duty and then… then it all got a bit blurry.

Harry wasn't quite sure what happened after that, but they'd clearly found their way to the dungeons and the party. Either that or they'd run into Malfoy on the way and Harry had accosted him, but that seemed less likely. Thinking of Malfoy, Harry glanced down at his blond bed companion. He wondered what the boy was doing there. If Harry had been tipsy to the point of silliness, the blond had to have been drunk beyond belief for them to have ended up how they currently were.

All the while Harry lay thinking, Malfoy slept on. Harry watched him for awhile. Malfoy's back rose and fell rhythmically, up and down, up and down. Suddenly, the blond let out a strange little moaning sound before snuggling back into Harry. Harry's over-tense body tightened his hold on Malfoy instinctively. He'd think about such a reaction later. But for now he saw an opportunity. Harry let his eyes roam the Slytherin.

Harry had admired Malfoy from afar for years. Even through the hate, he could not deny that Malfoy was attractive. The long, sinewy body. The hair that fell in light wisps now that the git had stopped adding that horrible gel to it. Those muscles that being the Slytherin team's Seeker had helped to define. Those eyes that caught and pinned you with one look. And that air of confidence that was just this side of arrogance. Oh, who was he kidding? It was completely arrogant. But for some reason, it worked for the Slytherin. All in all, Malfoy made for a nice package. Sinfully nice, if Harry was being honest.

Speaking of sin, Harry got out of his head and focused back on Malfoy. Harry seemed to be zoning out a lot this morning. Wonder why. Harry let his eyes continue roaming his target. Malfoy looked incredibly good with the sheet bunched at his waist and his hair sleep-tousled. His back ran wide and long, tapering off teasingly at the sheet. Harry was half-tempted to raise the sheet and discover what other treasures awaited him beneath. But his resisted the urge. He'd stick with torso, at least for now.

Experimentally, Harry leaned forward a bit to take a whiff of Malfoy. He closed his eyes briefly at the smell. Malfoy's aroma was some heady mix of pine and fresh air (perhaps the Slytherin had been outside recently), and a hint of something dank (Harry attributed this to the Slytherins living in the dungeons), and something so inherently Malfoy that Harry had no name for it. But the combination was intoxicating.

Harry was so enthralled by the smell that he wanted to touch next. This time he gave in to the temptation. Lightly withdrawing the arm that was on top of Malfoy from the sleeping one underneath, Harry pulled it towards Malfoy's back, not missing the chance to skim the skin of Malfoy's chest as he did so. These initial touches shot sparks of something up Harry's arm, but Harry assumed that it was a result of his sleeping limbs reawaking. No matter. Harry lightly traced patterns onto Malfoy's back.

After several minutes of such ministrations, Malfoy made a soft sound in his throat, making Harry think he was close to waking. Harry made the touches even lighter, barely ghosting over the Slytherin's skin. He didn't want to risk waking Malfoy and losing this opportunity. Realizing time was running short, for surely when Malfoy became awake and coherent, he wouldn't be there three seconds longer, Harry gave into another desire and leaned forward and touched his lips to the Slytherin. It was electrifying. Harry felt his eyes close again at the sensations that pulsed through him. Why had he never felt such feelings before?

One was not enough. Harry withdrew to press another soft kiss to a different part of Malfoy's back and was swept away by the same magical sensations as before. He was hooked. Without so much as a thought, Harry made Malfoy's skin his new practice pillow (because really, how else does a preadolescent boy learn to kiss?). He pressed infinitely soft kisses all over Malfoy's skin. Left shoulder. Right shoulder. Dip in the middle and everywhere else in between. Harry would have gone for the dip at the base of Malfoy's spine if it would not have compromised their current position. Malfoy might have released a quiet moan or small shiver somewhere between Harry's attentions, but either Harry was too oblivious to hear or simply no longer cared.

Harry had to taste. He HAD to. He let his tongue flick out to swipe the skin before him and had to bite back the tail end of a deep-chested moan. The start of it was beyond him. Harry felt his eyes roll back in his head as Malfoy's flavor exploded on his tongue. Harry had never tasted the like. He thought to himself that if he was a starving man, he could live on this taste alone forever. That was it. He needed more.

Heedless to the sleeping boy in his arms, Harry placed his tongue on the lowest part of Malfoy's back he could reach in this position and let himself indulge in one long swipe up the back. This action elicited a long moan from the boy he was wrapped around. The sound made some part of Harry's brain not bothered with logical thinking purr in appreciation. Logical? Let's be real. Higher brain function deserted Harry sometime around him first deciding to touch the sleeping Dragon in his arms.

Harry's brain was no longer with us. His body shifted slightly with his increasingly growing arousal as his tongue continued to slowly explore all the skin it could possibly reach of the Slytherin. Harry never noticed the slight movements of the body beneath his or the not quite silent whimpers coming from his bed partner's throat.

Suddenly, Draco turned in his arms and all at once Harry had a very hungry Slytherin attached to his mouth. Harry could only moan and hang on when an extremely insistent tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. God! Draco's mouth tasted better than his skin and Harry was swamped. The sensations flooded all of his senses and he could no longer tell up from down. His own bloody name was some insignificant fact that he was sure he could try to remember later.

When Draco dragged his lips from Harry's mouth and chose to devour his jaw and throat instead, Harry's panting allowed some much-needed oxygen to return to his brain. With it, he was able to take a short inventory of his situation. Besides the Slytherin Dragon attacking his skin with a fervor Harry had only seen on the Quidditch pitch before, and this thought alone was almost enough to drive the Gryffindor to distraction, Harry also noted the now over-heated body pressed solidly against him and a very hard something pushed up against his thigh. Harry belatedly wondered just how long Draco had been awake.

A growl in his ear alerted Harry to Draco's …er, _Malfoy's_ notice of his wandering attention. (When had he become Draco?) Malfoy continued to growl at him.

"Potter! I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but there better be a damn good reason." Contrary to his words, though, Malfoy went back to kissing him almost immediately. Harry's head swam as the sensations chased away every rational thought that tried to enter his head. He could only assume Malfoy was similarly afflicted for the blond to be behaving thus. Not that he really cared. If they had to fight it out, they could do it later. For now, this… tryst was feeling too good.

They broke away when the need for oxygen again became too much, and both flopped to their backs dragging in huge gulps of air. Staring up at the ceiling, Harry took in details he'd somehow missed in his initial waking shock at the situation and then his assault… er, perusal of Malfoy's person. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. Eyes flickering around the room, he discovered he was not, in fact, in his room in Gryffindor Tower, but in what he could only assume was Malfoy's Prefect room in the Slytherin's dorms.

"Oh, shit," he said.

"Too, right," was Malfoy's only response.


	2. Waking Up- Draco's Take

**A/N:** First, thanks to all those who read/reviewed/favorited/followed! It means a lot that you all like my writing. Anyway, so this is like the first chapter, but from Draco's POV. It goes into more detail as to how the pair ended up in the situation. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Waking Up 2

Draco was having the _most delicious_ of dreams. It all started off with the warmth. Draco wasn't usually this warm in the mornings. Often, the Warming Charm he placed on his bedding at night had worn off by this point. Draco briefly pondered this abnormality then released it. He was one to enjoy life's pleasures and finer things, and it was decided this was serendipity.

Draco gave a little moan of contentment and snuggled back against his covers behind him. If the covers around him seemed to tighten briefly, he took it as a passing thought. He wasn't his most coherent in the mornings, after all.

Draco drifted and dozed for awhile longer yet. It was Saturday and he had no pressing matters to attend to. His homework had been done before the party yesterday and if he missed breakfast, he could visit the kitchens or have a house elf deliver him something. There really was no rush.

Draco's thoughts continued on in this vein until he thought he felt a small whoosh of air pass over his back. This seemed a strange thing to feel in his bedroom. He hadn't moved in awhile and he knew his windows weren't open. The thought lulled the rest of him toward wakefulness.

As more thoughts intruded, Draco noted he was quite a bit warmer on the back side of his body than the front, except for a small strip across his torso. Now that he thought about it, his torso seemed to be bare beyond the strip of warmth. Draco's mind had almost finished making the connections when what he took to be an arm was lightly dragged across his chest.

Draco sucked the slightest bit of air in through his mouth. The touch had produced some puzzling sensation. There was definitely someone in his bed. Draco didn't know who his assumedly mystery lover was. He rarely took his lovers to his own bed, and he _never _let them stay the night. Not even Pansy, when he occasionally messed around with her. He was a Slytherin. He took his pleasure where he wanted and he dictated the rules around him. But this lover was still here…

Draco considered turning over and giving whoever was behind him a tongue lashing, but he was stopped by the person idly drawing patterns into his back. The fingers felt nice, but Draco could tell they belonged to a male. The pads were work-roughened and windblown. Not to mention the slight thickness was a giveaway.

Draco wasn't too concerned. He'd been with a couple of blokes before. Even Blaise before his friend decided he was more for the female persuasion. Draco liked both, but favored the males a bit more. There was just something about strength and power that drew him in and females just weren't as capable of it as guys.

These were just some of the thoughts going through Draco's head as his mystery partner drew idly on him. Draco let the tracing continue in silence as he liked the feeling and he was nothing if not appreciative of small pleasures. When his lover touched a particular part of his back, Draco couldn't help letting out a small moan. This was apparently the wrong thing to do, because his partner made the touches even lighter. The whispers of feeling were such a tease to Draco's now sensitive skin. He was tempted to lean back into it again.

This thought was wiped completely from the Slytherin's mind as a pair of warm lips touched his back. The skin under the lips tingled pleasantly. He marveled in these feelings briefly but was sidetracked when the lips touched another part of his back. And so the attack on his back commenced. Draco's eyes fluttered closed as he absorbed the assault on his senses. He thought he might have moaned or shivered, but he was too involved to be sure.

Draco thought it couldn't get much better until a tongue flicked out to taste his skin. He whimpered. He couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He would have felt embarrassed about it if the sound hadn't been completely overpowered by his partner's chest-deep moan. Draco felt the sound reverberate through him. Clearly, he was not the only one affected by these activities. Draco thought there might have been a hint of something familiar in the groan, but he couldn't place it yet.

Draco moaned softly. His lover's tongue was magical. The boy, and if he doubted it was a boy before, the very obvious erection against him convinced him now, surely knew how to use it. It made him wonder if that tongue was likewise as talented in other areas…

Draco was still coming down off this high when his assailant placed his tongue solidly on a low point on Draco's back. Before the Slytherin could properly respond, the tongue made a long swipe up his back's length. That was it. Draco couldn't have held back the drawn out moan this action elicited if he'd tried.

He thought this sound might have alerted his captor to his awakened state, but it seemed the boy no longer cared, as the assault on Draco's back did not cease. Much less, it increased in frequency until Draco was reduced to a single ball of sensation. The shivers and whimpers he gave off were simply beyond his control to stop. It was a combination of his annoyance at this loss of control and the fact that it was becoming far too much that finally had Draco turning in his captor's arms.

He briefly noted his captor was Potter, and he'd deal with the shock later, before he attached his mouth to Potter's. He soon found that lips were not enough and thus used his tongue to demand entrance into Potter's mouth. Merlin! He was addicted. Surely this boy was a drug and Draco could only pray that he overdosed. When the need for air became too much, Draco simply moved his attentions to Potter's jaw and throat. The tastes there were exquisite, as well. Some part of Draco's mind compared Potter's taste to that of some of the finest things he'd ever consumed. There was no comparison for the Slytherin. The Gryffindor was likely to become the only thing that would truly sate his palate.

Draco felt a vague annoyance at this fact and growled as a reaction. He noticed Potter's eyes flick to his as he did so, so he growled at the Gryffindor, too.

"Potter!" he said, "I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but there better be a damn good reason."

But despite his words, which were mostly just for show anyway, Draco resumed his own assault on the Gryffindor's mouth. It really was quite a tantalizing mouth.

When the need for air again broke them apart, Draco flopped back onto his bed and tried to catch his breath. A quick check told him Potter had done the same.

Suddenly the raven let out an exclamation.

"Oh, shit," he'd said.

Draco thought that summed the whole debacle up nicely so he answered with a "Too, right."

While they lay there, Draco let his mind wander back and tried to remember how they'd gotten to this point. Last night…

…last night was a bit fuzzy. He'd been at the Slytherin party. There had been no real cause for celebration. Nott had simply wanted to throw a party and made it happen. Draco had enjoyed it for a bit. He deserved to cut loose once in awhile. The socializing had been quaint until someone decided they should be less than dignified and produced loads of alcohol and uproarious music and it all went downhill from there. By the time the party had become even too rambunctious for his taste, Draco had consumed an obscene amount of alcohol. Draco thought he ought to find Snape in order to stop the party before it went too much further. After all, it would not do for the other Houses to catch word of this and start changing their views about Slytherins. Millicent over there already looked about one shot away from thoroughly embarrassing herself.

Draco caught Blaise's eye from across the room. He indicated to the boy, the closest thing he could have to a friend being a Slytherin, that he was leaving for a bit. He wasn't sure if the message sunk in –Blaise barely looked any more sober than Draco— but it didn't matter. He'd return in a matter of minutes anyway.

Draco stumbled out of the room as dignified as he could. After all, he was a Malfoy, and decorum was required in all circumstances, even extreme inebriation. Draco was making his way down the corridor when he came upon Potter and some of his Gryffindor lackeys. Draco sneered at them, or at least he hoped he did. Controlling motor functions and facial expressions at the same time seemed to be pushing his limits at the moment.

Draco wanted to know what they were doing in the dungeons, and after hours to boot, and was about to use his Prefect powers to call them out on it, when suddenly Longbottom stumbled to a wall before throwing up. The way he heaved indicated he either took in a lot, or he was trash at holding his liquor. The latter option seemed more viable to Draco. Longbottom was trash at everything else, after all.

Draco let his disgust for the moment of weakness as well as Longbottom's overall ineptitude clearly show in his features as he looked the boy over before dragging his eyes back to Potter. Potter seemed oblivious to Longbottom's plight and instead had a loopy grin on his face as he stared at Draco without actually seeming to take the blond's presence in.

Draco looked past Potter to where Finnegan and Thomas seemed to be holding each other up and singing what sounded like some Irish pub song at an increasingly raised volume. Draco dismissed the pair from his sight almost immediately. His gaze drifted back to Potter who seemed to have taken a few steps closer to him in his distraction.

"And where do you think you're going, Potter?" he said.

The other boy stopped and blinked. It seemed that hearing his name had momentarily snapped him out of his drunken stupor. But it didn't last. It seemed the alcohol had possession of whatever claim to a brain Potter usually called his own for the night because a few blinks later and the dazed look and loopy grin were back.

Potter continued his approach and Draco decided to stand still. A proper sneer seemed beyond him, but he hoped his eyes held all the disdain he felt for the Gryffindor. Potter didn't seem to notice, however, as he finally arrived in front of the Slytherin and simply stared into those apparently-not disdain-filled eyes with his own, which Draco silently noted seemed to be glowing tonight. Draco blamed this last thought on the alcohol—the load he and Potter had consumed.

Then the Gryffindor reached up and traced a finger down Draco's cheek, a move that had the Slytherin rearing back as if scorched. What the hell?! Surely Potter had not just caressed him? He'd say it was a hallucination and blame this, likewise, on his alcohol consumption if his cheek wasn't still tingling.

Potter seemed not to notice this reaction either as he was looking at Draco as if he hadn't moved a muscle. Draco also noted that Potter was absently running a thumb in small circles over the finger that had traced his skin, as if he wanted to absorb the sensation at another point. This recognition was only absently noted through Draco's peripheral view as his main focus was staring directly at Potter. He'd no doubt he had quite the incredulous face displayed this time. Everything he felt was behind it.

Potter's mouth twitched into what Draco would call a smirk if it'd been intentional and the boy moved toward him again. Draco stepped back again, not wanting Potter to mess around and touch him another time. He realized his mistake instantly—you never show weakness or give the enemy the upper hand. To cover up his lapse, Draco tried again to display his best sneer and asked again, "What are you doing down here, Potter?"

Again, the name seemed to snap the Gryffindor to the here and now for a moment, and this time he answered.

"Crashing a Slytherin party," he said.

Draco kicked the sneer up a notch. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," was the only reply. Then Potter blinked a few times before looking around and finally noticing his friends. Finnegan and Thomas had wandered off a bit down the corridor and Longbottom had sunken down to the floor, dangerously close to the pile of his own vomit.

Potter blinked back stupidly at Draco and summed up quite unnecessarily, "I think we're drunk."

Draco felt his eyes roll. As if he couldn't tell that was the case. Feeling more in command of the situation, he stepped toward Potter himself and then heard a menacing growl and the clipped steps of the Potion's Master around a few more corners. Shit! He had forgotten about Snape. Acting purely on instinct, he grabbed Potter's hand and began to drag him away from the approaching teacher's path and to an alternate route to his room. Being a Prefect had its benefits and Draco used them now to escape what surely would have been the tongue lashing of his life.

When they arrived at his room, they both crouched over panting. When Draco caught his breath, he couldn't help but laugh. Damn, but that was a thrill. He cut his eyes to the Gryffindor to see that he had just about caught his breath, as well.

The new adrenaline in Draco's system seemed to be doing funny things as it mixed with the alcohol in his blood. He decided he liked it and could indulge the feelings. When he next looked at the Gryffindor, it was more hunter to prey than anything.

What little sense Harry seemed to have was clearly cooperating now, as Draco's prey backed up a step when he caught the look in Draco's eyes.

"Malfoy," the raven said hesitantly, taking another step back.

"Hmm?" was his reply as he moved in for the kill.

In Harry's still intoxicated state, he was no match for the Slytherin when he moved in to capture the raven. Draco nuzzled his nose against Harry's neck. Some small voice in Draco's head told him he was finally giving in to six years of jealousy and lust, but Draco quickly silenced it. He didn't care why this was happening, only that it did.

Draco kissed the captured raven softly, slowly at first, and after the initial token resistance, his bird relented. As Draco changed the angle of the kiss, Harry became more loose and responsive. His soft bite and tug on Harry's lower lip elicited a moan from his raven.

Before they knew what had happened, they had found the bed and their soft kisses had turned into a full out snog session. A fair bit of snogging and groping and yet more alcohol from Draco's private stores later found the couple out cold with nary a stitch of cloth between them.

And just this naked is how Draco awoke…

* * *

**A/N:**Noted first and foremost, they did not actually have sex. I know I implied that, but it didn't get that far. (But if you like that kinda thing, by all means, pretend I said nothing.) Inebriated sex is a personal squirk (is that the word?). I don't like it. I'd like my sex partners making conscious choices, if you know what I mean. Moving on...

That was probably a terrible place to stop, huh? But I ran out of ideas. xD! I'm writing and posting this as the inspiration comes, so I'm getting to know the story as you are. (You'd be surprised to know that the current order of this chapter is almost completely backward from how it was written. Writers' heads are screwy places.) If I decide to write more and make Harry and Draco a couple, which is likely, you'll all be the second to know behind myself. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Fun in Broomstick Cupboards

**A/N: **Hey look, I wrote more! Be pleased, I was up from about 2-8am writing this. I tell you about those plot bunnies. I'm beginning to understand them now. This chapter is again Harry's POV. I seem to be switching back and forth. Enjoy!

Wow. Sorry to anyone who read this original post before I came back to edit it. It was riddled with errors. Forgive. It should be better now.

* * *

Waking Up 3

Harry peered nervously around the corner. He didn't want to use the Marauders' Map out in public, but he was _this close_ to getting out his invisibility cloak. He wasn't exactly _hiding_, but he was doing his damndest to avoid the Slytherin Dragon. This evasion had been going on for almost a week now, ever since Harry had high-tailed it out of Draco's room in the Slytherin dorms. That had been awkward. As. Hell.

Harry let his mind wander back to that disastrous event…`

* * *

After Harry made the startling discovery that he had somehow ended in the Slytherin's private rooms, he had felt a large amount of embarrassment welling up inside of him. It seemed a bit backward feeling embarrassed now after all he had done to and _with_ Malfoy, but there was something uncomfortable about not knowing how he'd gotten there.

The Slytherin didn't make the situation any better. After Harry's proclamation and Malfoy's less than helpful response, the Slytherin merely continued to lay back and seemed to stare off into space. The couple minutes' silence was nothing short of awkward for Harry. Shouldn't Malfoy have _something_ else to say for all this? The silence was driving him mad and he found himself fidgeting slightly.

"Um…" he said, to break the tension.

Malfoy seemed not to have heard him or else chose to ignore him as silence was the only response he received.

Harry couldn't take it anymore! He shot out of the bed. This seemed to have woken the Slytherin from whatever reverie he was in, as Harry found a pair of gray eyes on him when he looked back. What was worse, amusement flashed in those gray depths and a small smirk appeared on Malfoy's face, and his eyes slowly started to caress Harry.

It was then the Gryffindor remembered that he was naked. Bloody hell! He sprung into action, scrambling around in search of his clothes. They seemed to have found their way all across Malfoy's room as they were scattered everywhere. What the _hell_ had they done last night? Harry was afraid to ask the Slytherin. Afraid that Malfoy didn't know, either. Afraid that Malfoy _did_ know.

Hell , Harry was afraid to even look at the other boy at this point. But then again, Harry couldn't _not _look, either. He decided to try to sneak and do it, and so he peeked when he bent over to retrieve his sock and caught Malfoy appearing to admire his rear end appreciatively. Harry shot up like a light. He didn't dare turn to face the Slytherin, but thanks to a full length mirror in a corner, he saw the smirk on Malfoy's face turn into a full out grin. Some part of Harry's brain paused to dwell on this. Had he ever seen an actual grin on Malfoy's face that was purely amusement, and not at someone else's (mainly his) expense? Harry pondered, until he noted that the amusement was also reflected in his eyes. The flash from earlier had been turned into an all out gleam and Harry didn't like it one bit.

He pulled his eyes from the mirror and put all his energy into redressing (God, how had his jumper ended up _there_?!) so he could escape this dungeon (literally) as quickly as possible. Harry only moved faster when he heard Draco snickering behind him. The git. How did he find this situation remotely funny? It was probably the fact that Harry was so flustered that allowed the dragon to be so cool about it all.

When he was done dressing (did he have everything? Where was his wand?!), Harry looked frantically around. He had to escape. Now. There were too many bloody doors. How the heck was he supposed to get away? Malfoy just snickered harder and pointed to a door on the farthest right. Harry eyed him suspiciously. With his luck, the dragon would stuff him in a closet. Or worse, lead him down the path to the common room. Just what he'd need, arriving in a room full of Slytherins in yesterday's clothes undoubtedly still smelling of Draco. Ugh. Wouldn't that put a cap on his day? And it had barely started!

His emotions must have shown clearly on his face (when didn't they ever?) because Malfoy rolled his eyes and most of the amusement dropped from his face. He spoke.

"Do you really think I'd lead you to the common room, Potter? You forget, I'd be the one having to explain that. Wouldn't that be a nightmare." This last in an undertone. "That door leads to a corridor entrance.

The Slytherin rose and stretched, clearly unabashed about his nudity. Harry found himself staring at the well-defined body before he caught himself, blushed, and turned away, but not before seeing the half-smirk, half-grin on Malfoy's face first. This was just cause enough for Harry to make his strides to the indicated door more purposeful.

Harry opened the door a crack and peeked out. He didn't trust Malfoy, despite his words of preserving his own self-interest. It looked safe enough. Before he could open the door more fully and disappear through, he heard Malfoy call out behind him, "Hey Potter, come back sometime. We can see what we missed last night." Harry heard Malfoy's laugh all the way until he hit the corridor and echo thereafter. If Harry saw or heard anyone call to him on the way back to Gryffindor Tower and his dorm room, he pretended he hadn't. He thought hiding away in bed was just the ticket for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

As it turned out, Harry's friends hadn't let him sulk for more than a few hours. They'd wanted to know where he'd wandered off to last night. It turned out that Snape had busted Neville, Seamus, and Dean down in the dungeons. Somehow they'd lost Ron on the way to their destination. The redhead had crashed in some empty classroom on the second floor. Neville, Seamus, and Dean all had lost 30 points for Gryffindor each for being out after curfew and for being in the Slytherins' territory. They'd each gotten a week's detention, as well, but they thought that was just for Snape being in a particularly bad mood at the time. Who knew what horrors the Potions' Master would find to punish them during the detentions. It currently didn't bear thinking about. Instead, they wanted to know what happened to Harry, who apparently was as scot free as Ron.

"Er…" Harry said, "I found an empty classroom, too." He was clearly NOT going to tell them he'd somehow found his way to Malfoy's room and woken up with a naked Malfoy in his arms. He wouldn't even currently _think_ about what he'd done when he found himself so. He fought off the blush as he pushed the thoughts back. Either the other boys didn't see it or took it as something else. They let the issue go and Harry mentally sighed his relief. He cried off going to meals with them, first saying he wasn't hungry for breakfast, and then blaming his procrastination on homework to avoid lunch and dinner. In reality, he just wanted to avoid Malfoy, and his plan was working splendidly. He'd take private meals provided by Dobby over seeing the git's knowing smirk any day.

His plan worked splendidly until Hermione, anyway. She'd avoided him and Ron Saturday out of annoyance at their Friday night escapades. But by Sunday she was back to her usual nagging. This time it was about him not eating in the Great Hall at all yesterday. (Harry wondered if Hermione was influenced by Dumbledore at all.) Harry had tried to tell her he'd been busy doing homework (for which she'd given him a disbelieving look), before deciding to get a bit more creative and told her he was preparing for their N.E.W.T.s next year (for which Ron gave him an incredulous look). This last was the wrong thing to say. Besides cheering Hermione up, though he was glad to distract her, she'd got it into her head that they all should start studying now ("It's never too early to be prepared, Ron."). Harry groaned inwardly and made a mental note to recant the statement later and sent an apologetic look at Ron, who was silently shooting daggers at him as Hermione continued to outline a general study schedule for the three of them.

* * *

Harry sighed. That had all been several days ago now. Since then, Harry had pointedly ignored Malfoy's entire existence. He made sure to not notice him in the Great Hall at meals and not bat an eye his direction in classes they shared, not even when Malfoy tried to bait him. Harry could tell his actions first amused then annoyed the Slytherin, but he ignored both. There was no way he was facing what they'd done, whatever they'd done. And if anyone noticed the odd behavior displayed between the two, no one said anything to Harry. People could tell he was a ticking time bomb these days, despite his efforts to hide his discomfort. He'd never been very good at lying. But the Gryffindors all assumed it was Malfoy's fault, and thus treated Slytherins, and especially Malfoy himself, the worst for it.

* * *

And now it was Saturday again, the one week anniversary of what Harry was privately calling The Incident. He still skulked around corners now, but not as much as before. Malfoy had seemed to take the hint that Harry currently wanted nothing to do with him and had more or less kept his distance, though Harry could often feel the Slytherin's eyes glaring into him (why did this feeling seem so much more intimate now?). And so it was with this confidence in Draco's distance that Harry was walking about the castle freely. He'd fancied a walk outdoors and was making his way thus. Harry never expected a pair of long, pale arms to pull him into a nearby broomstick cupboard.

Now Harry was a bit wary of cupboards, having spent ten years in one and in no hurry to go back, and so it was with a slight panic that was born of more than his abduction by an unknown attacker that had him whirling and drawing his wand.

He found himself pointing his wand between the twin gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, who had one pale eyebrow raised in reaction to the wand in his face. Harry relaxed his stance, but only just.

Malfoy's eyebrow remained raised, and he lifted his arms to go with it, his hands ascending in supplication. Harry understood that he was trying to tell him without words that he was no threat (a thought which would never be true, whether he intended physical harm or not).

Draco spoke. "As much as I appreciate the quick reflexes, though to see them on a Gryffindor is surprising, the wand is unnecessary; I just want to talk."

After they stood there for a few moments, neither moving another muscle, Draco slowly lowered his arms, one hand touching Harry's own arm, wand in tow, to bring it down to an non-threatening level.

"Talk?" Harry repeated.

Harry saw a flash of annoyance in the blond's eyes before he answered, "Yes, talk. It's what you do when you open your mouth and intelligible words come out. I know you have not yet mastered the art of thinking, but please tell me you were taught how to talk by those muggle relatives of yours."

Now it was Harry's turn to be annoyed. He could tell the blond was trying to bait him again. Refraining from rising to the challenge was getting more and more difficult. Backing down from any challenge did not coincide with his Gryffindor courage the Slytherin was always blathering on about. Harry guessed the cold dragon in front of him knew all this and was doing it to test his limits. Harry tried to decided how far he would go.

He was interrupted before he came to any conclusion. "Look, I can see you're trying to forget the whole…thing last Saturday, though I don't know why you would, I rather enjoyed it myself, could you stop acting so differently?" Harry was openly gaping at the blond by this point, but the boy continued. "Your Gryffindor fan club had decided your behavior is my fault and is taking it out on the whole of Slytherin House. I don't mind the threats your posse aim at me, I am only too happy to hex any of you at the drop of a Sickle, but I am sick of the interrogation from my own House. What the hell am I supposed to tell them I did to you?"

Harry really didn't know what to say to this. His ignoring Malfoy had branched out to his ignoring all Slytherins (really, sans Malfoy, which ones were even worth paying attention to?), so he really had taken no notice to how the Slytherins were being treated by the Gryffindors. Was it really so different than normal? And all because of him?

He looked at Malfoy after a moment. He said slowly, "Well, my behavior change really is your fault."

The annoyance was back in the Slytherin's eyes. Harry could almost pretend to see a dragon's flare in the gray orbs.

"Be that as it may, Potter," the blond started, "you had better adjust how you handle it. I will not continue being the subject of inner-House cross-examinations. Either you fix it, or I let slip the truth. I'm sure the school would love to know I had a naked Harry Potter in my bed."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" was Draco's reply, "because I don't see you as the one who's the subject of constant nagging."

"Then you haven't seen Hermione," was Harry's absentminded answer to that thought.

"Look, I don't care what you have to do, but do it now," was the start of the yelling.

Draco yelled. Harry yelled back. It got a bit out of hand. But somewhere in the midst of igniting tempers, something must have likewise ignited Draco's passions because next thing Harry knew, he once again had a hungry Slytherin tongue being shoved into his mouth.

Harry didn't know what to do. Shock froze him for a moment, but pleasure soon began to leak through as the same wonderful tastes he'd experienced the first time he remembered kissing Draco exploded on his tongue again. And again he began to lose the meanings of time and space and there was something about a name…

With what few working brain cells he currently had left (and they were rapidly depleting with the way Malfoy was using that –Mmm!—that _tongue_ of his!), Harry briefly considered putting up a token protest. It would have been just for the sake of protesting, just to say he had. But he dismissed the idea, he was already too deep under. He couldn't surface enough to even dredge up the effort.

Draco pulled back and licked his face. He licked him! First it was a quick flick, but then it was a long, slow swipe from jaw to temple. Harry moaned on this last lick. He couldn't help it. And some part of his brain noted this was only fair punishment for all that Harry had done last week. Harry told that part of his brain to shut up, and he was going to say something more when Draco licked the thought away with another pass of his tongue to Harry's other cheek.

Harry tried to focus back on Draco. Where were they again? Another thought gone with the flick of a tongue. When Draco took to nibbling at his ears, Harry felt his head fall back. Why hadn't he felt like this with any of his other lovers? It wasn't that he didn't like them. Maybe the problem had been that he did. With the others, there wasn't the constant animosity and boiling hostility there always was with Draco. (Well, almost always. Harry couldn't confess to feelings of anything remotely akin to animosity or hostility toward that talented tongue, those nibbling lips, those teasing teeth, or those wandering hands that had just found his backside.)

Point was, without those uneasy feelings, it took so much more for feelings of friendship, admiration, and simple lust to turn into white hot passion _that was bloody well eating him alive!_

Harry had had enough of the Slytherin's pace. He grabbed the back of Draco's neck to steady his head before slamming his mouth to Draco's. If the Slytherin was surprised, he caught on fast enough. He didn't even bat an eye when Harry ground his hips into the blond's, though he did utter a nice groan which was music to Harry's ears. He hated the cold Slytherin. This passion-filled potential lover (or had they already taken care of that part? Harry didn't know.) was much better. He discovered he was growing quite addicted to making Draco lose control. It fed his own high, so he ground their hips together again, eliciting another heartfelt groan from the blond.

Harry must have shown his pleasure at this somehow. Perhaps he smiled into the kiss? Either way, Draco growled into it next and cupped Harry harder on his arse. This was a win-win for Harry who took the opportunity to shimmy himself along the passionate dragon's body. Draco growled again. Loud. And pulled Harry closer still.

It occurred to Harry on some level that they were in a broomstick cupboard in a random corridor in a busy school on a Saturday. Anybody walking by could hear them. Hell, Harry would be surprised if people all the way in Gryffindor Tower or as low as the Slytherin dungeons hadn't already heard them. It was a miracle no one had already come barging in. It was a testament to the nice weather that few people seemed to be inside today.

Harry really couldn't bear the thought of stopping Draco to tell him any of this, so he tried something. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been attempting wandless and wordless magics lately. They were sure such things would come in handy in the upcoming war. Any advantage over Voldemort helped. And Harry was getting pretty good at it, all things considered. Wandless magic was a bit easier than wordless magic for Harry, but he could do the basis for both. He combined the two now to use a Locking Charm on the door and a Silencing Spell on their surroundings.

And all the while, Draco was none the wiser, having been distracted by what his wandering hands and mouth were doing to Harry. Truth be told, these things distracted Harry for a moment, too, but he'd pooled all his remaining concentration when he cast. Hopefully it'd been enough to ward the room.

The blond seemed to have found himself a pattern, rubbing his hands slowly up and down Harry's sides and kissing different parts of Harry's skin in sequence while Harry just wiggled and whimpered in his grasp.

But then a thought occurred to Harry. What time was it? Shit! He'd been here too long. He'd told his friends he would just take a quick walk and meet back up with them in 30 minutes. He'd exceeded that now (wow, where did the time go when you go from fighting to snogging?). He had to go before they started looking for him. Merlin knows how terrible that'd be when they couldn't find him. Or worse, if they found him in the broomstick cupboard in the embrace of Malfoy! Harry roughly pushed his lips to the Slytherin's before removing himself from his grasp. "I have to go," he said, and promptly disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also hope the bit of time jumping didn't throw anyone too much. You'll be happy to know I've already started on Draco's take for next chapter, but unlike in chapter 2, it won't just be a rehashing of Harry's POV from this chapter (apparently things take too long like this). It'll have a bit more happening, hopefully. I'm still working on it. Noted, if you catch mistakes in this story anywhere, feel free to tell me. I got excited and just posted this chapter without _really_ reviewing it,and the same may happen again in future. It's mostly all for your benefit, you know. :p And you've likely caught my obsession with emphasizing things with italics. Personal quirk. ;)


	4. Fast Tracked

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait. This chapter gave me problems. It's short, but it would have been shorter still if the last scene idea hadn't hit me. Hope you enjoy either way.

* * *

Waking Up

Chapter 4: Fast Tracked

Draco was pleased. After an enjoyable (well, it started off kind of bad, but ended deliciously, mostly) 45 minutes in the broomstick cupboard with Potter, the boy had left him suddenly and with a rather _pressing problem_. Draco had had to stay an additional 15 minutes just to calm himself down enough to move. Then he'd had to bring himself to rights and remove the Silencing Spell Potter had somehow managed to cast during their activities. He also thought he'd felt a Locking Charm click into place, but Potter would have deactivated that in his escape.

Draco wondered why he'd escaped, anyway. Potter had been enjoying their activities as much as he had, Draco could tell. Well, evidence of _that_ nature was rather difficult to conceal.

Draco had been looking forward to accosting Potter for days now. Since their…tryst, Potter had studiously ignored him, even to go so far as to disregard direct taunts. Draco could not let that pass. It was true that the Gryffindors had been rather belligerent to the Slytherins this past week and his Housemates had indeed come to complain to him about this (though it was more of a "what revenge are we seeking?" kind of questioning than outright complaints). All of this Draco could handle, though this is the reason he gave the Gryffindor for accosting him.

In all actuality, Draco had just wanted to _see_ the other boy. With Potter utterly ignoring him, he got no face time with what was quickly becoming his biggest obsession. Harry wouldn't talk to Draco, wouldn't look at him in class or in the Great Hall, wouldn't even answer in kind to his jibes. What else was a Slytherin to do?

But the result of the assault was more than even Draco had hoped for. Seeing Harry and actually having Harry look at him and fight with him had been Draco's sole aim. Really. But maybe it was the pent up emotions or the fact that nobody could get under Draco's skin quite like Harry bloody Potter; either way, Draco's passions had exploded and he'd taken what he'd wanted for days (for years, if he was being honest) and to his utter surprise, Harry gave. And not just gave; Harry had responded in kind, taking just as much as he offered, demanding as much as he submitted. Draco had melted. Then and there.

And so it was a very happy Slytherin that came whistling his way down the corridor. If some younger year that still hadn't learned their place or even an older student that didn't quite yet understand the pecking order saw him and looked a bit shocked, at least they were smart enough not to ask him about it. He wasn't so happy he wouldn't hex the pants off anyone bold enough to dare. He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin. He had an image to uphold. No, the much smarter students were the ones that saw him whistling with a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips and knew that someone was in very serious trouble, or Hogwarts was about to receive the shock of its life. And soon.

* * *

Draco let his mind drift back to what had started all this (or at least got the ball thrown in the physical court; clearly he hand Potter and started something long ago). Draco didn't focus on The Event, as he'd taken to calling last week's whole affair, much; at least not in a negative light. When he thought about it, it was all soft touches and delicate kisses and wet tongue and warm bodies before it all turned passionate. Passionate touches and kisses and tongue and bodies. Frankly, Draco had enjoyed the whole thing. And the fact that Potter had clearly been embarrassed by it just kicked up his enjoyment. Franker still, Draco had been looking forward to repeating the whole thing and more and had thus spent his days trying to design the quickest way to get Potter back in his bed. Now that he'd discovered how intensely passionate his raven could be, there was no way Draco was letting his bird fly free again.

His plans had been slightly derailed when Potter had taken to ignoring him (really, as if he'd let the bird get away with that). But that was alright. It gave him more time to plan. Getting Potter to acknowledge him again had been Draco's first step to getting his desires back on track. Draco debated whether their recent interlude had thrown another wrench in his way, but surely not. Surely Potter wouldn't keep ignoring him now? Though he wouldn't put it past the Gryffindor, despite Draco's threats.

His bird was a stubborn creature. It's one of the things that drew Draco to the boy; along with his strength. And let's not forget that fabulous arse and those devastating emerald eyes (green was far too bland a color to describe such gems), and that new-found talent tongue. Erm, anyway. Draco could be just as stubborn. He was quite looking forward to the challenge.

Draco spent some time with his friends over the next few hours. They'd wondered where he'd wandered off to during the party last week. Pansy and Blaise had been especially interested. Crabbe and Goyle remained the strong, silent type, but Draco could tell they were curious, too. Draco had brushed the issue off. He told them he'd wandered off to his room and crashed eventually and that had been it. (So he'd left out some fairly important details. They didn't need that information. At least not yet.) But he'd spent last weekend with them with them, studying, chatting, going to meals (during which Potter had been strangely absent all of Saturday and ignored him Sunday onward), and just being self involved Slytherins. His time with them now seemed to be running along the same vein.

* * *

But things were slightly different during lunch. When they arrived in the Great Hall and sat in their customary seats, Potter was again not looking at him (though Draco noted with a smirk that it was in a slightly embarrassed fashion and not the cold indifference of the past week), though they boy snuck several peeks. Inside, Draco was doing a happy dance. It looked like his plans may have just hit the fast track. But without Draco appeared nonplussed, though he imagined there was a slight gleam in his eyes.

Lunch passed without incident, though both Pansy and Blaise asked him why Harry kept stealing glances at him; did he have some plan brewing for revenge against the Gryffindors that he hadn't shared yet? Clearly he was not the only one who was watching the boy. He squashed the slight irritation this thought produced. Really, Harry was going to have to learn to hide himself more. Draco's thought was accompanied by an eyeroll. But he brushed off his friends. No, he had no current plan for Gryffindor revenge. His plans were a lot more devastating on a personal level, but he supposed it might just have the same effect as if he took direct revenge against the Lions. But that was not his aim. He simply wanted Potter. He'd already laid claim.

Draco considered excusing himself. He'd already finished eating. Now he really wanted to corner Potter again. Some slight revenge for earlier's…er, _unresolved situation_ was due. But before he'd decided, the Golden Trio was leaving their table. It appeared Granger was lecturing Potter and Weasley about something or another again and the boys dragged their feet in a long-suffering kind of way as they felt the Hall. Looks like Draco's rendezvous was being postponed. He felt the annoyance at this and let it go. He'd get his chance later. For now, he had homework to finish.

* * *

Some time after dinner (where again Potter had stolen the occasional glance at him, though the worst of his embarrassment seemed to have worn off; was that a calculating look in the raven's eyes?), Draco found himself in the library. His new Potions assignment made some obscure reference to a very rare ingredient and Draco needed to research it for his essay. He really wasn't sure what book he needed exactly so he was headed to the librarian's desk to charm the information out of Madam Pince. She really was a nasty old crone, but Draco was convinced he could sweet talk a mountain into moving out of his way if he was so inclined. The librarian should be nothing next to that.

It was on his way to fulfill this quest that Draco spotted the Golden Trio. All three were hunched over books, but Granger, obviously, was the only one avidly researching. Draco wasn't sure Potter and Weasel were even reading at this point. They looked to be almost…sleeping? Draco wondered how long the girl had kept the others here this time. But there wasn't a lot he could do to Potter in this state. He moved on.

As he passed their table, Draco thought he heard someone jerk upright. Perhaps he'd caught Potter's attention, though he certainly hadn't tried to, this time at least. Out of curiosity, he looked back to discover that is just what happened. Potter looked decidedly awake again as he sat up, looking at Draco, an undisguised look of hunger in his eyes. It was a good thing Granger and Weasley were no more aware of him than they had been, for surely they would have given Harry the most oddest of looks for this.

Draco wanted to simultaneously smile winningly and roll his eyes at him for his open display of desires (really, subtlety was lost on the Gryffindor), but Draco settled for a scandalous smirk that was sure to tempt the boy farther. It seemed the raven had gotten over his ridiculous embarrassment (though part of Draco thought it was cute) for their past two incidents. Shy and embarrassed just didn't suit the boy where Draco was concerned. Draco was glad to see Harry seemed to finally see the much greater opportunities here. The Slytherin turned back around to resume his walk to Madam Pince. He was sure Harry's eyes had followed his arse in his wake.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, an unfamiliar owl landed in front of him with a small letter attached to its leg. It was a simple note in a messy scrawl. It read:

_Tonight. Room of Requirement. 7 p.m. Be there._

Draco, surprised, glanced toward the Gryffindor table where Potter first studiously ignored him, then shot him a heated look from under his fringe. Oh yes, Draco would definitely be there. He slipped the note into his pocket as the owl flew away.

* * *

**A/N**: There you have it, chapter 4. Long time coming, but there you go. I'd appreciate comments with fresh ideas for the story because after the RoR scene, I've no idea where this is going. Cheers! Review review review! =D! (For anyone also reading "Of Dragons and Ravens," chapter 3 is up now. :))

And a special thank you to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed thus far. To Reverie Wilde and Ash-Bookworm113, poor Draco, indeed. But no worries, Harry will make it up to him. ;) Thanks for the continued reviews. To yodelll, I'd be happy to. Thanks for reading and reviewing. To my mysterious "Guest," thank you many times over. xD! I'm glad that for the x number of people that don't review, there are those like you who do. :) And thanks to ShellyB1 who has been reading both of my stories now. I'm glad you like them both. =] And because I've mentioned everyone else now anyway, to LIGHTSNSHADOWS, I hope you're pleased with how that came about.


	5. Turning Tables

**A/N**: Hey, look! A new chapter. Sorry people. I'd have had this up a day or so ago, but I've been busy, then got sick. Draining crap. Anyhow, this chapter reads differently than the ones before it. Instead of breaking up Harry and Draco's reactions into their own chapters, I have a side-by-side comparison here. This is how I've been writing my other story and thought it should apply here, too. All subsequent chapters will likely (though no guarantees) follow in this vein. Enjoy! Oh! And this is the longest chapter yet! Kind of makes up for the shortest chapter yet from last time, huh? ;)

* * *

Waking Up

Chapter 5: Turning Tables

Harry didn't know why he'd done it. He hadn't even been thinking about Malfoy (much) and he certainly hadn't been dwelling on yesterday's kiss (well, not completely). He'd admit (to himself, at least) that he'd stolen several glances at Malfoy during lunch and dinner yesterday. At lunch he'd been a bit embarrassed. He really wasn't the type to go sneaking off with his affairs. And lying to Ron and Hermione about what had taken him so long to get back had him nervous. But by dinner he was back to normal. He thought he deserved some manner of revenge on Malfoy for accosting him in the first place. Though this revenge was going to take a much more interesting turn than usual.

Harry hadn't known what he was going to do to Malfoy or when he would do it. He had still been thinking when Hermione dragged him and Ron to the library last night. And then he'd seen Malfoy and Malfoy had teased him. Harry really couldn't take that lying down. He kicked his plans for revenge up the timeline considerably. They would settle this soon.

And thus Harry had found himself in the owlery early this morning writing a note to Malfoy. He had to use a school owl to delivery it, much to the annoyance of Hedwig, but he couldn't risk anyone knowing he was writing to Malfoy. At least not yet. He was sure the information would leak eventually, but he planned to be the one that decided when and how it did.

Draco looked quite surprised when he read Harry's note, but Harry read no objection in his expression. And in true Malfoy fashion, Draco had slipped the note into his robes and continued on as if nothing was amiss. Yes, Harry knew he would see him tonight.

The rest of that day was kind of a blur for Harry. He couldn't say what he'd done as he really hadn't been paying attention. It was a good thing it was Sunday so this lack of focus didn't affect his schoolwork. He was sure neither McGonagall nor Snape would appreciate it overmuch. Turns out neither Ron nor Hermione appreciated it, either.

"Harry, are you even listening?" Hermione asked him. By her tone, he guessed she'd been trying to talk to him for awhile now.

He focused on her. "I'm sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Really Harry, I've been asking you about your Potions assignment for the last several minutes. Where is your attention today?"

Ron chimed in with a, "Yeah, mate. You've barely heard a word I've said all day. You've been distracted like this since before breakfast. What's up?"

Harry really didn't know what to tell them. He hadn't bothered to come up with a plausible excuse for his distraction because he hadn't actually planned to be distracted. "Er…" he said, "just got a lot on my mind today." He really didn't know what else to say. He couldn't tell them what, much less _who_, was on his mind. And if he said it was schoolwork, Hermione would go nuts with the study schedules again.

"Yes, Harry, we can see that. And I can also see you don't particularly want to tell us what it is you're thinking about. Perhaps we should continue this study session tomorrow?" was Hermione's response.

At this, Ron looked a lot happier. He didn't know what was bothering Harry, but clearly anything that got him away from studying was alright with him.

"Er, yeah. That'd be great," Harry said. At least he wouldn't have to try to pay attention anymore. He packed up his things and left the library. Ron followed soon after.

"Hey Harry, wait up!" the redhead called.

Harry really hoped Ron didn't try to come with him or ask him further about his mood. Harry needed more time to plan. Or maybe he'd just show up and wing it. That usually worked.

"Where ya headed, mate?" Ron asked him.

"Um, I was just thinking about going out on my broom. Clear my head a bit." That sounded alright, right? It actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Oh, that sounds great! Mind if I join you?"

Yes. He would mind, really. Ron would never let him escape in time to see Malfoy.

"Er, not this time, alright? I just need to be alone for awhile."

Harry could see the disappointment in the taller boy's eyes. "I'll see you later tonight, though, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you bet. We'll play games and I'll let you beat me at Wizard's Chess until Hermione forces us to go to bed," Harry answered.

Ron's eyes lit with the challenge. Harry never _let_ him win. Harry pretty much sucked. His pieces always yelled at him. It looked like Ron was looking forward to reminding him of these facts. "Yeah, alright. Think I'll go beat Dean and Seamus until then. Later, Harry." And with that the redhead left.

Harry sighed in relief. That could have gone worse. He headed for his room to get his broom. Might as well give some validity to the lie in case someone checked later.

Harry flew for an hour or so until it was about 6:30p.m. He'd still come up with no plan for when he had Malfoy alone. He was a Gryffindor. Plans really weren't their thing. They were good at foolhardily rushing into things. Plans were for Slytherins. So Harry'd just wing it. How bad could it be, really?

At 7 Harry was already in the Room and had been waiting for Malfoy for a few minutes. Harry had made the room a neutral place. It was a mix of the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, minus the colors. Harry just didn't think red, gold, silver, and green blended well. Creating the room had initially been a problem. Harry wanted somewhere comfortable (better than a broomstick cupboard) and nonthreatening (as either of their common rooms alone might have been). But Harry didn't want it to be too intimate (like replicating Malfoy's dorm room would have been a bit presumptuous, even if that is where this all started). So Harry had settled on a place designed to make them feel comfortable. Now all that was left was to wait for Malfoy.

* * *

Draco arrived at the Room at 7:05p.m. He'd have come later than that, as he believed in being fashionably late, but he really didn't put it past the Gryffindor to leave. Draco couldn't have that. Frankly, he was looking forward to seeing what the little raven had planned for the night.

With the way the bird was acting lately, with his changing moods, Draco was quite curious. Which would he get tonight- shy, innocent-ish Gryffindor; or demanding future lover? Draco privately hoped for the latter. Shy, flighty raven was cute, but Draco wasn't in the mood for cute right now. He wanted demanding, passionate Harry tonight. He'd change the other boy's mood if need be.

It was a little known fact, but Draco had a personal kink for demanding, dominant lovers. Draco had a dominant personality. He was used to being able to control people at will. Having a lover he could tell "move here" or "do that" and they simply complied was no fun. Where was the challenge? These partners brought nothing to the bed but willing bodies. That wasn't enough. That's one of the reasons why Draco favored blokes. They were much less likely to just do as they were told. At least not without just recompense. Draco's favorite lover had been one that got creative. He'd taken Draco's demands for a time, but then had bound Draco to the bed. Being bound like that had been thrilling in an odd way. The helplessness. The loss of control. It was so new to Draco that it had turned him on instantly.

Draco hoped Harry would be similarly adventurous (and really, he was a Gryffindor; how could he not be?). What he had not expected was to walk into a room that looked remarkably like the Slytherin common room mixed with what he could only assume were features of the Gryffindor common room. He'd ask later how Harry even knew what the Slytherin common room looked like. For now he focused on the boy himself. He sat in a chair by one of the fireplaces with his feet kicked up on a table and a book in hand.

"You're late," the raven said, without even looking at Draco, as he flipped a page of the novel.

By the nonchalance of that move, which was practically Slytherin, Draco figured he'd got his wish. The shy Gryffindor was nowhere in sight; but he didn't yet know if he had his demanding partner, either. Maybe this was another side of Harry altogether. How many faces did the boy have? Gryffindors really weren't supposed to be this multifaceted. Brave and stupid, that's all they got.

When Draco failed to give an immediate reply, Harry deigned to look at him. It was no more than a condescending lift of his eyebrow, though, that accompanied the look.

Draco was mesmerized. This boy would have done well in Slytherin. This sly creature would do well in him, er… _by_ him.

Harry put his book down and rose. He clearly figured Draco wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. He was right. With all the thoughts running through Draco's mind, moving had actually taken a back seat. As Harry moved closer to Draco, the blond simply watched him. Harry's walk was positively predatory. Draco supposed this was just revenge for how he'd teased Harry in the library. But he wouldn't consider it a punishment unless Harry didn't allow himself to be touched.

When Harry stepped up to him, he simply looked Draco in the eye for a minute. Draco could see the dampened hungers hidden in the raven's eyes during that time, but the boy wasn't moving. And then Harry was kissing him. And he was everywhere. Lips crushing lips. Hands in Draco's hair, then cupping his arse. Already hard erection grinding into Draco's awakening loins. Draco was awash with sensations. And still Harry was moving. Hands running rampant all over Draco's body. Lips and teeth and tongue on his face, his neck, his shoulders.

And then Harry was gone. It took Draco's pleasure soaked brain a minute to realize the assault had stopped and the tingling in his body was now old. A delayed dying bliss from previous pleasures. Draco blinked owlishly. Where had the boy gone?

Draco was just about to turn and continue his search when a pair of warm lips touched the back of his neck. "Looking for me?" Words whispered against his neck.

"Harry," Draco almost groaned it.

"Mmm. I like it when you say my name." A flick of the tongue as reward.

Draco hadn't even considered it before he'd spoken. The boy flip-flopped in his head between "Harry" and "Potter" mostly, a change Draco was barely aware of. He was lucky Draco hadn't actually called him "Raven" or "Bird." He'd have never gotten the references. Draco was currently inclined to think dragons and ravens were a grand combination. All scorching fires and flighty kisses. Burning passions and fluttery touches. It was an exquisite hell.

Another flick of Harry's tongue had Draco moaning quietly. This was the lover Draco had met in his bed last Saturday. This was the side of Harry he wanted to know. And like last week, he could only take so much of Harry's teasing tongue before he demanded retribution.

A few more kisses and licks soft as butterflies in flight and Draco made to turn around. He had every intention of devouring Harry where he stood. He would swallow the boy whole in one delectable bite and be done with it. But when Draco made a move to this aim, a strong grip on his hips stopped him. Now lean Harry might be, but weak or scrawny he was not.

"Ah ah ah," Draco heard from behind him. "It's my turn." Another kiss to his neck.

Draco made to protest until the hands holding his hips snaked fully around his waist. They ran up and down his sides in firm enough strokes that Draco started to squirm under them. Then the hands moved up to his shoulders and divested him on his robes. And all the while Harry teased the back of his neck and any other skin he could reach given Draco's now restrictive clothes.

Hands ran firmly down his chest, teased quivering stomach muscles, snaked across pelvic flesh, and moved to more interesting southernly regions.

Draco's breath got backed up somewhere in the vicinity of his throat when Harry's fingers played over his desperately aroused flesh. It all whooshed out when said fingers wrapped firmly around him. Draco was all but quivering at the touch. A soft, dry chuckle came from his bird.

Clearly, Draco hadn't known what kind of creature he'd been dealing with. He'd thought he'd caught himself a semi-innocent Gryffindor- brave to the point of stupidity, straightforward in all of his guilelessness, selfless enough to risk survival, and not untried, but with a shyness that said he was not yet worldly. And he got all that, some days. But apparently he also got the Slytherin cunning for mind games and manipulations. The talents for teasing torments and unquestionable control. The practiced nonchalance that spoke of enough masks to fool the masses. It appeared Draco's little raven was actually a falcon in disguise and Draco was feeling every bit the prey to this bird.

And then Harry bit him on the shoulder as those magical fingers continued to work him. Draco was really going to lose it soon. His breath was already coming out in pants and he really couldn't hold still as he tried to thrust himself into Harry's hand in time to match the rhythm Harry had set for himself. With every backward move, he pushed himself onto Harry's very pressing erection, which sent jolts up his body to pool in his stomach and loins. He was surrounded by pleasure on both sides.

When tongue was added to the teeth attacking his shoulder and those wonderful fingers made a twisting move on his lower head, Draco was done for. With a noise with no semblance to coherent speech, Draco came and came hard, his juices soaking through his trousers to stain the hand still stroking him, clearly intent on wringing him for all he was worth. Draco's legs would have given out and he'd have hit the floor if not for the arms surrounding him.

It wasn't until Draco was coming down from his high did anything resembling rational thought enter his head. With a satisfied smile, he realized he'd just been conquered. He'd been completely and utterly destroyed, and he was still mostly dressed. No one else had tried destroying him while clothed, not that he'd let them. But still, Draco had rarely gotten so much out of a hand job. Imagine what the boy could do if there had been no clothes between them. Wait…clothes. He'd just gotten off in his pants. He had to be a mess.

Draco focused back in to rectify this problem and blinked when he saw a very smug looking Harry standing before him. Somewhere amidst Draco's post coital bliss and musings, Potter must have changed positions. Draco might have been annoyed by his lack of notice for this had he not still been riding some residual waves of aforementioned bliss. Since he was feeling so generous, he graced Harry with his satisfied smile again. The boy could clearly see what he'd done to him. No use denying it.

Smug smile still in place, Harry leaned forward and kissed him before stepping back and whipping out his wand for a quick cleaning spell for them. Then he just looked at Draco cheekily. Looked like it was his turn. Draco owed Harry for this and a Malfoy always paid their debts. Draco moved in for his kill.

* * *

When Malfoy hadn't shown up on time, Harry resolved he would not just stand around idly until he showed up. He had the room conjure him a book which he pretended to read until Malfoy entered the room. He knew when Draco had arrived, of course, but he kept to his facade of disinterest and said after a moment, "You're late," while flipping a page of the book that had not had his attention since it'd been conjured.

When Draco made no move to either speak or come further in the room, Harry turned to look at him and lifted an eyebrow in question. The boy still made no move; just looked at Harry with a rather interesting expression.

Harry decided the first move would have to be his. He placed his unread book down and rose. He moved toward Draco with thoughts of only making the boy squirm tonight. He would be his.

When Harry stood before the boy, he took a minute to look into his eyes. He didn't know what Draco would see in his eyes, but assumed it would be something along the lines of pure lust. Harry was imagining all the things he could do to Draco, images that had his body reacting before he'd acted on any of them.

Draco really didn't know what he'd gotten himself into with Harry, but the Gryffindor was more than pleased to show him. When debating his tactics, he decided step one ought to be throwing Draco off balance.

To this aim, Harry moved in quick, crushing his lips to Draco's. The dragon tasted marvelous and Harry had a hard time keeping his pleasure separated from his plan. Harry's hands roamed freely about his prey. Hair, sides, arse, back, and everywhere in between. Harry let his pleasures rule for a minute as he used his tongue, teeth, and lips to lay claim to Draco's face and neck and shoulders. Every inch of this dragon was his for the taking and he wanted him all.

When Harry was able to reign in his passions a bit, he stepped back and off. He saw Draco still standing there a bit dazed. The boy had not yet realized his body was no longer under siege. Step one had clearly been a success. Step two: devastate and destroy.

When Harry saw Malfoy returning to his senses, he moved and was at the Slytherin's back with lips against his neck before the blond could turn and look for him. But he asked anyway, "Looking for me?" The words a whispered caress. This step was all about a teasing kind of tortured seduction.

"Harry," the boy half groaned.

"Mmm, I like it when you say my name," was his response. And he did. He wondered how often the boy thought of him as "Harry" instead of "Potter." Since he seemed to be a mix of "Draco" and "Malfoy" in his own head, he thought it only fair. Plus, he liked the sound of his name rolling off the other boy's lips, especially in the throes of passion. He flicked his tongue across his captive's skin to show his pleasure.

Harry continued to play with his dragon in the near silence that followed. Soft touches and kisses earned Harry a slightly squirming lover, but it was another flick of his tongue that elicited a soft moan from Draco. A few more such playful actions and Harry felt Draco try to turn around.

Harry stopped him with a hand on either side of his hips. This was Harry's game. He would not let Draco have control of it. Not yet. "Ah ah ah," he said to his caged reptile. "It's my turn." But he gave his neck another kiss to encourage patience. When he sensed this would not be enough, Harry wound his arms fully around the blond's waist. He moved his hands strongly against a body that fidgeted even more now. Draco might even notice at this point. Harry removed Draco's robes and continued his assault on the blond's exposed skin.

When Harry moved his hands across slightly tempting flesh to much more rewarding territory, he heard Draco's breath catch. He tried not to be too self-satisfied with having gotten such a reaction out of the Slytherin. All the trapped air released heavily when Harry wrapped his fingers around the boy. Harry really couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him in response to this. Malfoy was his.

After a short while of just stroking Malfoy, Harry bit down on his shoulder to give him that burst of pleasure soaked pain that heightened the senses for a minute. Harry enjoyed Malfoy's panting and the thrusting the boy was doing trying to get to the peak of pleasure. His backward lunges were doing fabulously torturous things to Harry's own erection, which he supposed he deserved with what he was currently doing to Draco. All of this would have been much easier sans clothes, but Harry wasn't quite ready to take it to that level yet.

Harry didn't particularly want to rush anything, but his hand was getting tired, so he tried to bring Draco to peak a bit early. With a bit of added tongue and some cleverly twisting fingers (a move Harry had learned through years of self-pleasuring and perfected on his recent lovers), Harry had Draco yelling quite nonsensically and all but collapsing in his arms as Harry wrung him dry.

When Draco seemed empty and could stand on his own, Harry moved around to his front. He wanted to see the results of his efforts. When Harry saw the very satisfied orgasm-induced smile gracing Draco's face, the smug smile came to Harry's own quite unbidden. The smile disappeared from Draco's face for a moment as he opened his eyes and blinked at Harry, but it returned soon after.

Harry kissed him for clearly damning his Slytherin and Malfoy prides in his moments of post bliss. It really must have been good to achieve such a thing. Harry rewarded him further by stepping back and cleaning the mess he'd made of them. Now Harry smiled cheekily at the other boy. His plan had been a rousing success. He'd proven his prowess to Draco. Harry's job was done.

Harry hadn't even thought of his still very present erection in the face of his victory. But apparently Draco had. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Malfoy stalking toward him like he was on a mission. Apparently the Slytherin had something to prove, too. Harry didn't move as he was more than eager to see where this was going.

Draco was upon him in no time flat and for the third time in little over a week, Harry found himself the center of attention to a hungry dragon. Draco feasted on his mouth for awhile, lapping at his tongue, biting and sucking at his lips, exploring the contours of his cheeks and roof, then moved on to find other points of pleasure along his skin.

Draco seemed to take a liking to the hollow where his neck tapered off into his collar bone. He lapped and sucked and just drunk of Harry there for long moments until Harry was as dazed as he had made Draco earlier.

When hands cupped Harry's arse, he gladly leaned forward into Draco's renewed arousal. But Harry found himself surprised when he was lifted off his feet. He hadn't known Draco was quite strong enough to carry him, but he instinctively wrapped his legs around the waist of his dragon. He was trusting the Slytherin not to drop him at this point, but if nothing else, they'd be going down together with the way they were entangled.

But Draco didn't drop him and Harry soon found his back pressed into one of the couches the Room had acquired and a very fervent Slytherin body pressed into his front. Harry was helpless but to groan out heartily when Draco ground their hips together. Merlin, what a feeling! Harry found himself thrusting up trying to recreate it. This time Draco laughed at him, but Harry couldn't care less. Just give him more of those jolting sensations and Draco could laugh himself into hysterics for all Harry was concerned.

But Malfoy gave him what he wanted and ground their hips together again. That was almost it for Harry. He moaned long and loud and deep and satisfied. Harry was already way past hard. He wouldn't need a great deal more before he was ruining his pants like Malfoy had done.

Malfoy took to showing Harry what an excellent multitasker he was by continuing those spectacular grinding motions, but also resuming his lips' assault to every bit of Harry they could reach and running his hands all over the Gryffindor, above and below clothes, and awakening parts of Harry that had curiously been asleep before now.

Harry was a quivering ball before long being victim to such treatment and he could feel his orgasm building. Just a few more exceptional grinds like –oh!- like _that_ one, and Harry would be tumbling over the edge. When Harry grew to anticipate the next thrust, Malfoy surprised him by lifting his body and snaking his hand down between them where he fitted it around both their lengths in tandem then giving them a long stroke simultaneously. This was it for Harry. He lost whatever control he'd had on his body and exploded. By the sounds he dimly heard in the background of his bliss, it sounded as if Malfoy had, too.

After such a release, Harry really couldn't be arsed to move and apparently Malfoy was of the same opinion because he made no move to get off of Harry. But that was fine. Harry was growing used to his weight and the feel of his body after their three encounters over the last 8 days. It was actually quite nice to have a body you could get used to like this. Harry dredged up the energy to wrap his arms around Malfoy who snuggled further down into his body. It was very nice. They didn't resurface for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I hope that didn't read too bad. I've never written anything resembling a sex scene before. It's kind of like my cursing. My friends laugh when I do it. I've never been big on cursing; they say it sounds funny coming from me. They'd laugh themselves silly if they ever heard I wrote a kinda sex scene. Blah. Don't forget to review! :D!


	6. Truth Be Told

**A/N:** Greetings all! Sorry for the longer than usual wait. This chapter gave me problems with its lack of inspiration. Even though I started it October 21st, I didn't finish until yesterday. Ended up writing a whole one shot in the middle of this. Blah. Hope you enjoy anyway. And again, thanks to those who read/review/follow/favorite!

* * *

Waking Up

Chapter 6: Truth Be Told

This was the second time Draco could remember waking up in an embrace not his mother's (and that was years ago, of course). Oddly enough, the arms surrounding him belonged to the same individual as last time. But unlike last time, Draco knew just whose arms they were and how they came to be around him. And despite the welcome respite from his monotonous daily activities, he really needed to get back to his room. Not only would it not do to be caught missing from his room, but it was Monday and they had class, probably soon.

With that last thought, Draco jerked upright. What time was it? A quick _Tempus_ had him cursing. There was barely 45 minutes before his first class. He needed to bathe, get to breakfast, and be in Snape's class all within that time frame. Darn impossible with his daily ablutions and his eating habits. He doubted Snape would overly punish him for tardiness, but the man wouldn't be pleased, either. Draco pushed at Harry.

"Potter! Wake up! We're going to be late to class." This seemed to rouse the raven into waking up.

"Class? Shit, what time is it?" Harry asked as he hurriedly tried to sit up, practically dislodging Draco.

"We have about 40 minutes before Potions," Draco told him after climbing to his feet. He knew this would mean more to Harry. Snape was hardly the boy's biggest fan.

"Oh hell, I've got to go." And with a scurrying quite unlike the falcon-esque stalking of last night and barely a "See you in class, Draco," tossed over his shoulder, Harry was gone.

Now, Draco had never been one for bedside banter or post-orgasm cuddling or any such thing. His partners rarely lasted long in his bed after they'd both been satisfied. But really, this was rather abrupt and what's more, this was the second time the Gryffindor had left Draco in such a fashion. If anyone was going to do the leaving or give dismissals, it should have been him. Draco was going to have to make sure Harry understood this for next time and oh yes, there would be a next time. Draco straightened himself up and headed back to his room.

He was in Potions 30 minutes later. He'd quickly showered and done the minimum he'd let himself get away with to his hair and had forgone breakfast in the Hall in favor of a quick snack via House-elf. His Housemates sent him questioning looks but he brushed most of them off. He'd think of some viable explanation later. He wasn't sufficiently clean or well-fed enough to be up to his usual thinking standards. He was reserving what he had for lessons.

Two minutes before class began, Potter came rushing in followed closely by Weasley and Granger. Draco figured the latter two must have waited on Harry. Otherwise they likely had no excuse to be running this late. Granger would never allow it.

No sooner had they sat down and pulled out their books had Snape come bustling in the room with his robes billowing behind him in their usual flair.

"Today you will be brewing the Abraxas potion," the ex-Slytherin began. "Can anyone tell me what it is used for and its possible side effects?"

As usual, Granger's hand shot into the air; and also as usual, Snape ignored her. Why this constant dismissal didn't deter the girl's efforts was beyond Draco. Surely one could only take so much rejection. But he supposed there was something to be said for 5 years' worth of practice.

"Pity," Snape said before answering his own question when no other hand rose. "The Abraxas potion is used as a cure to those who come in contact with select extremely poisonous plants in the wild and its possible side effects include rashes, dehydration, vomiting, and uncomfortable forced bowel movements. This is a very delicate process so you will need to be extraordinarily careful and pay stark attention to the details of the procedure which are (a flick of his wand) on the board. Any exploding cauldrons (a severe look at Longbottom) will result in a 0 for today's assignment and a detention cleaning the remaining cauldrons. You will work in inter-House pairings for this assignment, as we all know some of you could use the added assistance (a glance at the Gryffindor populace). Potter, you're with Malfoy. Granger, Parkinson. Weasley, Zabini. Longbottom, Nott. Finnegan, Bulstrode. Thomas, Goyle. Etcetera. The rest of you figure it out. You may begin."

Everyone made to partner off with their assigned peer or else find their own. Draco waited as Harry moved to stand by him. He dropped his bag before turning to give Draco a sly smirk.

"Alright Malfoy," he said, "I'll go collect the ingredients, while you gather to instruments needed for the potion."

Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. Potter really had no clue how to hide things. First ignoring him, then the constant glances, and now openly smirking and civil conversation? Was he _trying _to get them caught? You'd think being occasional snog or shag partners had made them friends. He'd have to remind Harry to play his role, at least in public, by sticking to his own. And in general, Draco took no one's orders (excluding his father's and his professors, usually), and especially not Potter's. He sneered at him.

"No, I don't think I will. You get the tools and _I'll _get the ingredients." And he marched off to do so. If he'd taken a glance at Harry, he'd have seen the moment of shock followed by a flash of annoyance that was quickly succeeded by a dawning comprehension before Harry moved to do as bid. They worked on their potion as they normally would have, with minor arguments and insults thrown back and forth, though there was no real heat behind the words. But to anyone watching (which was in fact the whole class at one point or another), it seemed the two had gone back to normal. Draco pretended not to notice the looks.

When class was almost over and their finished potion was perfect, as Draco had made sure it would be, he bottled it and took it to Snape. The man accepted the vial and gave him a curt nod before turning to the next student. Draco smirked. He knew it was the best the man could do to praise him without praising Potter as well. Draco returned to his seat to wait for class to be dismissed. When it was, he grumbled with the rest about the two feet that Snape had assigned for homework on the uses, effects, and side effects of today's potion. He was raising and moving toward the door when Harry pushed past him with a narrowed gaze but a gleam in his eyes as he went to join his friends. Really, Draco was going to have to teach him how to behave. He'd clearly be teaching Harry several things. He smirked with the thought. Just then, Pansy approached him, followed by Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"And what was all that about?" she asked.

Draco groaned inside. What had she seen?

"I don't know what you mean," he replied.

"Oh, come off it. Not only does Potter _not_ complain about being partnered with you, but he damn near smiles when he approaches you. And then you two are arguing and cursing each other like normal when recently he's been ignoring you then watching you constantly. What's up? What happened?" she retorted.

Damn. Draco forgot just how much Slytherins watched. It was a survival instinct of theirs, to know everything that was going on. Why he hadn't thought that the others would clue in to the depth of his and Harry's interactions was beyond him. He supposed he'd been too entangled in his own games. He cursed his single minded desire to have the boy. But Draco didn't display any of his inner turmoil. He looked at his friends in mock innocence.

"I don't know what's going on with Potter. Perhaps he got over the pissy phase of his menstrual cycle and returned to normal? I hear PMS can be a bitch." This remark was appreciated by everyone but Pansy, who seemed to take the comment as a personal slight. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, but not you, Pansy dear," he continued. The girl was not one to respond well to insults. Devious, the chit. That's why Draco kept her close. "You're an absolute delight at all times." This earned another round of laughter from the other boys, but Draco just flashed Pansy one of his sincerest looking smiles. She was clearly not fooled, and would likely bring it up again, but she let the issue drop for now.

"Whatever. We need to go. We've got Trelawney with the Hufflepuffs next," she said.

And so they left, not too far behind several other Slytherins that had likely hung back to eavesdrop, to the most pointless excuse for a class this school possessed. It was a complete waste of time and Draco constantly wondered why Trelawney was on the payroll. She was useless, much like that brainless oaf, Hagrid. At least he didn't have both classes today. That'd be torture of the highest order. Draco was dropping both just as soon as he was able.

Ninety minutes, and an indeterminate amount of dead brain cells later, and class was over. Draco had zoned out about 10 minutes in. They were on crystal balls at the moment and once Trelawney started going on about your "inner eye" and "releasing your aura" it got hard to take her seriously, if he ever had. It really hadn't helped that the Hufflepuffs oohed and ahhed at every other word the woman said. Frankly, that just cemented the class' insignificance in his eyes.

Lunch was more interesting if only because he saw Harry again. The raven seemed to have learned his lesson and didn't do too much to give them away, although he still cast the occasional look at Draco. But that was okay. It was no more telling than looks they'd sent each other over the years. It was acknowledgement, perhaps with hidden agendas, but no sign of the desire and lust that Draco knew now lurked within both of them. It would perhaps come out eventually, but not now. Now was too soon.

Draco watched Potter as Granger and Weasel tried to talk to their hero about something. The lesser two seemed to get irritated as Potter just smiled charmingly in a way that told Draco he was brushing them off. Draco wondered if they were questioning him about his whereabouts last night and what Potter may have told them. He doubted he revealed the truth, as there was not half of Gryffindor looking to kill him yet. He'd have to ask Harry what his cover story was. The questioning became more heated and Draco saw Harry sigh before saying something that caused Granger to blush and divert he eyes and Weasel to display and unbecoming look of disgust and revulsion. And with that the pair started surreptitiously looking about, mostly up and down their own table, but with occasional glances at Hufflepuffs' and Ravenclaws'. Well this couldn't be good.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were bloody persistent. Harry had evaded their questions this morning with cries of needing to bathe and get ready for class. They'd brought him food from breakfast so had run out of time to truly grill him, though Hermione didn't miss the chance to nag him all the way down to Potions. _Where had he been? Why hadn't he told them? Had he been with someone else?_ Harry muttered so much nonsense, he really wasn't sure what they got out of it. Nothing matching the truth, he was sure.

He didn't quite know why he didn't just tell them the truth, or most of it. He usually told them about relationships he had with people (not that whatever he had with Malfoy could be termed anything of the sort), but there was just something different about this one. Maybe it was the fact that he had a secret. He didn't often keep things from Ron and Hermione. There was no reason to. That's why Hermione's current behavior didn't bother him. She was just trying to bring them back into equilibrium. But something about this being with Malfoy made it an uncommon case (and the fact that that was such an understatement amused him).

In any case, Harry escaped really answering for awhile. Getting food saved him this morning; being partnered with Malfoy saved him in Potions. He'd pretended diligence in History of magic with the Ravenclaws (a more difficult façade as Binns bored the life out of anyone), but they were wearing him thin by lunch. They would just not let this die. He tried to tease them and smiled as he told them he'd been with someone last night. They didn't take his meaning of the _kind_ of company. Therefore they badgered him more about telling them who. Harry decided he was going to have to make them understand. He sighed before interrupting them.

"Guys," he said, "I wasn't just hanging out with someone last night; I was actually _with_ a guy."

Finally they caught on. Hermione blushed and looked away briefly and Ron just looked revolted. They knew about Harry's preferences, of course. He'd had to tell them after they'd caught him appreciating one too many blokes than he could explain away. Hermione wasn't opposed to his choice, though it embarrassed her to hear he'd been with a guy. Ron was not a fan of Harry liking blokes, it wasn't part of his upbringing, but he didn't turn from Harry because of it. He just greatly preferred never to know many details. But now both of them were wondering just who Harry had been with. They tried to be inconspicuous as they glanced about the Hall. Harry smirked when he noticed their gazes never wandered to the Slytherins.

Harry couldn't keep his own gaze from briefly traveling over to Draco, whom he saw was already looking at him with a face that held traces of surprise and nervousness, but was otherwise blank. Harry suppressed the desire to roll his eyes (really, did Draco think he'd give them away this easily? At least, after that reminder this morning.) before turning back to his friends and knocking his smirk up to a full blown grin. They were just turning back to him, likely to demand that he tell them who it was.

Embarrassed or not, both of his friends were fiercely protective of him. They realized his name and fame often drew people a lot more than his looks and personality did. Harry shortly wondered which it was that appealed to Draco. He doubted it was the name or fame and they hadn't gotten along for years, so it likely wasn't his personality, either. Looks it was, then. Harry mentally shrugged. He'd been pursued for worse.

Harry tuned back in to see Ron and Hermione watching him intently. He smiled at them again.

"Guys, it's no big deal. Nothing serious," he told them.

"Then why won't you tell us who it is?" Hermione asked him in turn. Darn her twisting his words around on him. But tell them so they could explode and inform the entire Hall? No, Harry thought he'd pass on that one.

"Later," he responded. They studied him another moment before nodding and continuing their meals, though Harry saw them still stealing the occasional glance at people they thought had the potential to woo or be wooed by Harry. This time, Harry did roll his eyes.

After lunch, they trekked to McGonagall's class with the other Gryffindor sixth years for double Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Harry had been trying to act naturally since this morning after Draco's reminder, so he resisted the urge to turn toward the back of the classroom where the Slytherin and his cronies usually sat. He focused instead on McGonagall's strict voice, telling her students about the lesson they would be doing over the next few class periods. They had been working with live creatures lately, but only small things like turning a butterfly into a bee. Now they were moving on into more complex animals. They were to transfigure a niffler into a crup. These were still related creatures- the first were flying animals, these latest were both dog-like. Harry wondered when they'd do unrelated things like changing a dog into a dragon or something. Another mental shrug.

"This lesson will be a bit more difficult than the last," McGonagall was telling them, "as these creatures are larger and more complex organisms, but the theory is the same. Now, practice your wand movements again. Yes, good," she added when the class had obeyed. "Now repeat the incantation….Good. Split into four groups. There are only four nifflers today; we don't need a mass of them running around my classroom, so you'll all have to take turns. When you've split, send one group member to my desk to collect your niffler and you may begin. But remember to remove all jewelry or otherwise shiny objects before securing a niffler. We don't need to distract them." And with that, McGonagall returned to her desk to get the nifflers for their assignment.

Naturally, the class split first in half between Gryffindors and Slytherins, then in half again between the two Houses to create two Gryffindor and two Slytherin groups. This didn't seem to bother McGonagall; she likely expected it. Harry's group, which consisted of him, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, elected Seamus to get the niffler. When he returned with it, the group lined up to take turns at trying to change the furry little thing.

While Harry was waiting in line, he stole a glance over at Malfoy's group where the blond was standing behind Parkinson watching as Zabini attempted to change the niffler. Draco didn't look overly thrilled by the assignment, but he never seemed especially happy in any class, at least not that Harry had seen. He was usually a more active git in Potions, but Harry knew that was because Snape favored the Slytherins, and especially Draco. Harry thought he might have been watching for too long because the Slytherin seemed to feel eyes on him and turned to look in Harry's direction. When he saw who was staring at him, he smirked a bit before returning his eyes back to where Zabini was giving up and letting Goyle have a go. Harry in turn returned his gaze to his own group to see Hermione trying to walk Neville through the wand movement again as the pureblood wasn't using big enough motions.

The remainder of the class progressed this way, with constant reiterations of the incantation and wand movements, though no one seemed to have mastered the transfiguration. Hermione was closest, of course, with her niffler having several crup-like qualities, including the two tails. Draco's wasn't far behind, though. He'd gotten the crup nose instead of the niffler's snout. McGonagall gave them a foot on the correct transfiguration method and probable causes their attempts failed thus far for homework.

Dinner passed uneventful until a small note fell out of a roll Harry had just split open. Harry blinked at it in confusion before picking it up and opening it. It read:

_Tomorrow night. Same time. Same place. _

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked him, getting the attention of not only Ron, but several other sixth years around them.

"Nothing," Harry said before he blushed slightly and looked down for a moment to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. When he looked back up, it was to see that Hermione had likely correctly deduced the reason for his sudden embarrassment and was critically watching the surrounding Gryffindors to see if any looked guilty of sending the note. When Ron noticed her search, he cottoned on and began checking the other tables, but again avoided even sparing the Slytherins a glance. Harry was sure he heard Malfoy bark a laugh.

Harry groaned quietly before he debated hiding his embarrassment in his folded arms, but decided that would only add to the gossip mill. So he forced himself to normalcy and returned to his meal after giving Hermione and Ron a stern glare that unquestionably told them to call off their search. He knew he was in for the Spanish Inquisition tonight, though.

He'd been right. After dinner that night, they'd retreated to a private section of the library to finish the homework they'd started yesterday and begin the assignments they'd been given today. They'd barely sat at the table before Ron said, "Okay, mate, who is it?"

Harry noticed Ron used "it" instead of "he;" just another small way Ron was in denial, if only in his head. Harry sighed before saying, "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." This surprised his friends. It implied 1) it wasn't someone they knew to be gay, 2) it wasn't someone they liked, in general, or 3) it was a Slytherin. Harry knew they'd reject that third option right off.

"So tell us and we'll decide if we believe you," Ron said and Hermione silently nodded.

Harry hesitated. Could he really tell them it was Malfoy? They likely really wouldn't believe him at first; then when they discovered he was serious, they'd go ballistic, or at least Ron would. Harry thought Hermione might go into a catatonic shock.

"Er," he said, "how about you tell me who you think it is?"

"Seamus," Ron said immediately.

"Not unless I want Dean to kill me," Harry responded. The two had been close since first year, but had apparently become a couple this past summer. Harry hadn't even thought of either of them, except noticing they were an attractive pair. But now that he was thinking of them, he wondered if they've ever tried a threesome. He'd have to remember to ask them about it. No. Wait. Draco. _Focus, Harry._

"Alright, that rules out my second guess," Ron stated.

"What about Terry Boot?" Hermione ventured.

"Nah, I hear he's seeing Ernie Macmillan," Harry told her.

They went through several more names, mostly from their own year and House, but some from seventh and fifth years and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They knew Harry stayed within that age range; any younger was too young. Even fifth years Harry tried to avoid. When Ron asked about Justin Finch-Fletchly, Harry pulled a face and said, "After that thing second year? Never." He'd never forget how Justin had looked at him after Harry had called off Malfoy's snake.

Hermione and Ron shared a glance, and then both shrugged. They were out of ideas. Harry smirked before reminding them, "You haven't named any Slytherins."

Hermione looked as if she'd been struck and Ron gagged. "Of course we left out those slimy snakes. You wouldn't defile yourself with any one of them," he said.

Harry just smiled at them. They both looked flabbergasted. Hermione found her voice first. "Harry, …you didn't. Who? Which one?"

Harry hesitated again under that gaze of hers. It almost made him feel guilty. He said, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter which one, huh? Any one is just as bad as another, right?"

"No, some are worse than others. Please tell me you haven't been cuddling up with either Crabbe or Goyle," Ron demanded.

Now Harry gagged. Even that image was enough to turn his stomach. No offense to Crabbe or Goyle, but they definitely weren't his type. Ugh. "Ugh, Ron, no, gross." Harry cringed as he pushed such a repulsive thought from his head.

"Good," Ron said. "It also better not be Theodore Nott. He's a git."

"No," Harry said slowly. They were getting closer.

"I can't think of too many more," Ron began, to be cut off by Hermione, who had been watching them before now.

"Is it Blaise Zabini?" she asked.

"No," Harry answered calmly. Zabini wouldn't be bad, though. He was quite attractive, and though a natural Slytherin menace, he was much less a prat than the majority of people in his House. If things didn't work out with Draco, perhaps Harry would consider Zabini. "But you're close…," he finished saying.

"The only other person I can think of is… Malfoy," Hermione said slowly while watching him.

Harry blushed then ducked his head; he couldn't meet her eyes anymore. By her tone, he thought she might have suspected this. Possibly due to his behavior lately- ignoring Malfoy, then watching him, to going back to normal with him this morning without any discernible reason for all the mood shifts. Hermione was perceptive enough to notice.

"Oh Harry, you _didn't_," she whinged.

He blushed deeper and looked up at her. She looked like she didn't know what else to say to him. "I did," he confirmed. His eye caught Ron, who had been staring at Harry in utter shock, but with a minimal desperately hopeful expression, as if waiting for Harry to refute Hermione's claim so he could breathe again. But when Harry gave confirmation, he turned as red as his hair before losing it and yelling at the top of his lungs, "YOU SCREWED MALFOY?!"

* * *

**A/N**: Soooo, yeah. That's really not how I had originally planned for this chapter/story to go. Harry and Draco were supposed to sneak around for awhile, maybe a few weeks, maybe a month or so, before Harry started to feel bad for lying to his friends and give Draco and ultimatum. Draco would get upset because he doesn't like being forced to do things, and they'd break off their trysts. Eventually Draco would realize he really came to love Harry during their time together and he'd come back repentant and they'd be together and all live happily ever after. Clearly my pencil didn't agree, because that's not what the hell it wrote. So now we're all on the ride again to see what actually will happen. Clearly won't be anything this cliche, huh? Until next time. Cheers. ~


	7. Outed

**A/N**: Some_** IMPORTANT**_ notes here. First, I added some new perspectives here. It starts off with first Ron's, then Hermione's. I got that idea from some other fic, but don't know how often I'll employ it. It goes back to Harry/Draco after that. Second, it's chapters like these that give this fic an M rating, though it might have exceeded that. . And maybe even the handjob and dry humping from a few chapters back did that. Idk. Hopefully my fic doesn't get reported and/or my account deleted. Anyhow, look, I posted! I forced my muse to direct me somewhere after that awkward ending last chapter, and this is what we got. I don't think it turned out too terribly. I kind of even fancy it. Hope you enjoy! And thanks to all who read/review/follow/favorite!

* * *

Waking Up 

Chapter 7: Outed

Ron couldn't even say anything else. He saw Harry throw up a quick Silencing Charm around their group followed by a Redirection Charm in case anyone wandered over to figure out what the fuss was about. But Ron couldn't focus on these. He could only continue staring at Harry after his outburst, hoping the boy would take back what he'd just confirmed. Praying he'd say he was joking. Harry couldn't have just said he'd been sleeping with _Malfoy_.

"Of all the blokes you could've…," Ron started, but trailed off. He couldn't even finish such a statement. He was still trying to deal with Harry being into blokes, let alone which one. But to even _consider _Malfoy! He had to have been mad!

"Harry, _why_? How!" Hermione picked up the slack.

Ron watched Harry go slightly red again before mumbling something he couldn't quite catch.

"Harry, speak up. We can't hear you," Hermione told the boy.

Harry sighed before saying louder, "It started last week. At the Slytherin party. Or something like that."

Ron was shocked. "But you said you never made it that far! You said you fell asleep in an empty classroom like me!"

Harry couldn't meet his eyes when he responded, "I lied." He glanced back and hurried to rush on after clearly seeing the look in Ron's eyes, a combination of anger and hurt. "I only lied then because I was embarrassed. Look, I don't know what happened that night. I was really drunk and can't recall how I ended up with Malfoy. I just know I woke up the next morning in his bed, naked." Harry looked away again when he said this last part.

But it clicked for Ron here. "Harry, you should have told us this last week! It's clear now that Malfoy must have done something to you. Hexed you, slipped you something, took advantage of your being drunk. It wasn't your fault," he said.

Harry just gave him a penetrating look. "I don't think that's it, Ron. Malfoy was just as confused as to what was going on when he woke up." Harry's cheeks flushed again here, but he moved on. "And he didn't try to stop me from leaving or mention anything about payback for something or anything."

"And besides all that, it doesn't explain why Harry was with him again last night," Hermione cut in.

This was an excellent point. Ron quirked an eyebrow at Harry, telling him to explain that one.

"Er," he began. "Well, after that thing last week, we kind of met up in a boomstick cupboard Saturday."

Ron's look at this must have been worrying. He couldn't say, but he felt his eyebrows somewhere above his hairline.

"It was unplanned!" Harry said, looking at him. "At least on my part. Malfoy was likely waiting there for me, because he pulled me in. We started arguing and one thing led to another and…"

"That's why you were late coming back," Hermione concluded.

Harry just nodded. "I hadn't planned to see him again like that. I was avoiding him completely. But after Saturday we arranged to meet Sunday night," he was saying.

"Which is why you were distracted all yesterday," Ron correctly deduced.

Again, Harry just nodded. "And that's how it happened. It's not like I like Malfoy on a personal level. I just find him attractive and-" he cut off at Ron's look.

Ron was fairly disgusted by this point. He'd been with the git not once but three times! And was likely planning to see him again if the note from dinner was any indication. How could he even stand it? And after all the slimy snake had done to the three of them over the last 5 plus years. He didn't even know where to begin to try to understand.

* * *

Hermione didn't understand. Well, she understood what and how, just not why. Why would Harry continue seeing Malfoy? He wasn't one to be with someone just out of lust. He wasn't programmed that way. Usually, even if he found someone attractive, there would be other qualities that would make him pursue them more than their looks. Was it because Malfoy offered a challenge? She knew Harry could never back down from one of those. But it sounded as if Malfoy was the one doing all the pursuing.

That was something else she didn't get. What was in this for Malfoy? Did he intend to string Harry along and perhaps lead him into a trap? Maybe continue their trysts until he got Harry's heart involved before crushing it? She couldn't believe Malfoy was in this purely because he wanted to be. Or that it was simply lust-driven on his part. He was good looking enough to have half the school panting after him; he didn't need Harry to slack his desires. So what was he doing it for?

"Harry, I really don't think this is a good idea," she told her friend. Maybe he'd listen to reason. "Even if you are in this just because he's attractive, which is odd for you, I don't think that's the only reason Malfoy is doing it. He must have some ulterior motive."

Harry didn't seem to take kindly to this suggestion. "And why must he?" he asked her with a narrowed gaze.

"Because he's Malfoy!" Ron cut in. Perhaps not the way she would have put it, but it summed her thoughts up nicely.

"Maybe he's just doing it for the sex, too," Harry told Ron, to which Ron's face twisted again.

"It's possible, Harry, but do you really think that's the only reason? I mean, half of the female population at this school is after Malfoy, and likely some of the males, too. Do you really think out of everyone, he would choose you solely for that reason? He could have almost anyone, so what would he need you for if not for some hidden agenda?" she asked reasonably.

Or so she thought. But with the dying light in Harry's eyes, she knew she'd worded her reasoning all wrong. Before she could recant the implications, Harry was speaking again.

"Is it so hard to think that someone could want me for something besides sex or fame by association, Hermione?" he asked her in a small voice.

"No, Harry, that's not what I-" she began before Ron cut in.

"It's all Malfoy would want! Or to lure you into a trap to turn you into He Who Must Not Be Named! Remember who he is, Harry! What he's done to us! Who his father is! There's no way he would want anything from you besides that. He hasn't before now, has he?"

Harry couldn't seem to answer this last, so Hermione spoke into the silence that followed the question.

"Harry, I didn't mean that no one would want you for you. You know there are plenty of people that like you for your bravery and charisma and loyalty. I just meant that I don't think Malfoy is one of them. He's never shown himself to admire these traits in you before. And I haven't heard he's just with anyone for sex, either. So I reasoned that that's not his only reason for being with you. And you have to admit, Harry, that all of this is very sudden. It would be odd not to question the reason for it," she said.

Harry was quiet and Hermione assumed he was contemplating her words.

* * *

Though Harry didn't like how they put it, he supposed they both had a point, even if they were likely biased. But Harry really did think Draco was seeing him just for the way it made them both feel. There was a spark to their relationship that Harry had felt in no other he'd had. Harry assumed it was the same for Draco for the blond to still insist on seeing him.

But it was true that it all could have been a trap. Maybe Draco was acting on someone's orders to reel him in until he let his guard down. Maybe then he'd be taken to Voldemort again for yet another head to head battle. But then again, maybe Draco wasn't. Maybe he was just with Harry because that's what he wanted to do right now. Besides, even with his Death Eater father, Harry didn't think Draco would let himself be used that way. He was far too self involved to willingly become someone else's errand boy. Besides, the way it all started was pure chance. Draco couldn't have planned for Harry and his friends to try to crash the Slytherin party and just so happen to be drunk at the time.

But Harry could ask him, not that he'd tell the truth if he were just playing Harry. Or Harry could test him. He'd consider that option. But for now, he'd just wait and see. If he were being used, he'd claim what pleasures he'd taken from Malfoy in the meantime and deal with the trouble when it arose. It wasn't like this was such a farfetched possibility that he would let his guard completely down and fall for the git or something. He wouldn't be hurt if this suddenly stopped. And if he was just the object of Malfoy's current desires, then all he had to do was take and receive pleasures until either he or Malfoy got sick of the other.

"Look guys, I know you're worried about me, and I appreciate it. I even recognize that maybe Malfoy is leading me into a trap, but I don't think so right now. And I'll be careful. But for now, I'm enjoying it, so I plan to continue until I get tired of it. Okay?" he told them.

He didn't particularly expect them to give in that easily. In normal circumstances, he wouldn't either. But he also didn't intend to change what he was doing to suit them. If he came to regret it, well, it wouldn't be the first thing he regretted and likely not the last, either.

"But Harry-," Ron and Hermione both started. They looked at each other and Ron motioned for Hermione to go first.

"What if it is a trap?" she asked.

"Then I'll deal with it when it springs. But what if it's not?" he countered her question.

"And what if he's doing this just to run around and tell everyone he has?" Ron asked instead.

"He hasn't yet," Harry answered. "The Slytherins have been treating me the same as they always have. Their taunts and jibes haven't increased, as they surely would have if they knew I was a butt of a big joke. And I imagine his father wouldn't approve if he heard. If Malfoy ran around telling his snakes he was with me, it'd get back to Lucius. Guys, I think you're overreacting too soon. How about we just watch Malfoy for any signs of a trap?"

"Oh, you better believe I will. After I confront him, that is. He's got some explaining to do, too," Ron said. Hermione just nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes. He should have seen that coming. They weren't likely to take his word for it. When had they ever? But he acquiesced. "Fine, if he'll accept that. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow night. Until then, let's drop it. I think I'll take a walk," he said before rising.

"But Harry, we've got so much work to do!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry sighed. "I know, but I'm just not into it right now. You guys continue without me. I'll be back in a bit," he told them before heading out of the library without a backward glance. He got some questioning looks as he passed, but he paid none of them any heed. He just needed to clear his head before he could face his friends again. He was aimlessly walking with his head down when he was once again yanked into a closet without his volition.

* * *

Draco had been slightly worried since lunch when Harry's friends began looking about the tables for what was assumedly Harry's late night rendezvous partner. Something had gotten him to tempt fate when he'd sent Harry that message during dinner. But he'd never imagined that the boy would actually tell his sidekicks just who he'd been with. He'd been in the library after dinner to return the Potions reference book he'd took out over the weekend and to get another for his newest assignment.

He'd been on the verge of heading to the checkout desk when a loud cry of, "YOU SCREWED MALFOY?!" rang throughout the library, causing heads to turn his direction after the voice had died. It seemed that unlike most people around him, he recognized Weasley's voice, which meant he was yelling at Potter, which meant Potter had told them. Draco sent all the questioning looks a smirk and a wink before continuing to the checkout desk with an air of nonchalance. When the book was in his possession for the week, he left the library with the same look of indifference for tales of his liaisons being spread about. But when he cleared the hallway, he found a close closet to remain in for the moment.

He trusted Potter to stop the word from spreading further than it already unfortunately had, but imagined the boy would soon grow too uncomfortable to remain in his friends' company much longer. When he escaped the library, he'd have some things to answer to Draco for….

Draco glared at the slightly confused Potter standing in front of him. "What did you do?" he demanded of the boy. In afterthought, he put a Silencing Charm on the closet this time. He imagined he'd get loud if the boy said something stupid.

Harry blinked at him before saying, "Uh…my friends know." That was all.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes. Why had he insisted on pursuing this idiot? He knew better than to go after a Gryffindor. They had no self preservation instincts. They couldn't keep a secret to save their bloody lives! "And WHY would you do that?" Draco asked, fighting for calm.

"They were hassling me about where I was last night and who I was with," was Harry's completely insufficient answer.

Draco couldn't form a coherent reply to that nonsense for a minute. He finally burst out with, "LIE! YOU LIE! What the hell were you thinking telling them the _truth_?!"

"Uhh…," Harry said.

Of course he didn't know why he'd done it. Wasn't mindlessly doing things a Gryffindor creed? "And what did they say after you made this declaration, besides Weasley yelling it for the entire library to know?" Draco asked.

Harry had the grace to blush in embarrassment for that. He should have known the Weasel wouldn't hold his tongue when he found out anyway. Telling him, if he ever had to know, should never have been done in a public domain. But that was past now.

"Umm, they want to talk to you. They think this might be a trap," he said on a more serious note and pinned Draco with a penetrating look, as if trying to discern the truth from his face.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter," he said, "were I trying to trap you, I'd go about it in such a way that you'd never even know what was going on. I'd hardly use you in the scheme directly. That leaves far too much room for you to start questioning, like now. No," he continued, stroking a finger down Harry's face, "this is purely for pleasure."

And he kissed him. Despite Draco's annoyance at his raven-clad falcon, he was still tied by lust to the bird. Draco had already laid his claim here and he wasn't about to give that up just because Granger and Weasel didn't approve. He'd be damned if they swayed him away from what he currently saw as his.

Harry seemed to take some comfort in the kiss, and soon put himself into it, being as forceful as Draco was. It was a good few minutes before they broke away from each other, panting slightly and both almost fully aroused.

Harry looked at Draco sheepishly before saying, "I have to go soon; they're expecting me back."

Draco just rolled his eyes again. Of course he'd said he'd return. "You're an idiot; you know that?"

Harry grinned at him, clearly not taking the insult to heart. "I prefer to think of it as a charming lack for foresight."

Draco scoffed at him. "Hardly charming. And how do you expect to go back to them with this?" he asked, grabbing Harry's arousal, causing the boy to draw in a sharp breath. Draco smirked.

Harry glared at him until Draco stroked him; then his eyes closed as his breath exhaled gustily. Harry seemed too intent on the feelings of Draco stroking him to notice that Draco was also undoing his belt and pants. He only seemed to come back to himself when his nether regions left the confines of pants and boxers.

Draco was aware of Harry looking down at him, but he was too immersed in gazing at Harry's shaft. It was about average length, maybe a quarter inch or so longer, and a slightly smaller width than average, but to Draco it was magnificent. Flushed and red and swollen, all ready for his planned sexual escapades. Draco could imagine it inside him as Harry stroked with his hips. But it wasn't the place for that yet. For now he'd settle for tasting his treasure.

Draco gripped it and moved his head in. A flick of his tongue on the head had Harry gripping Draco's hair. This flavor burst on Draco's tongue just as the flavors from every other part of Harry did. It was an erotic saltiness on the silky smoothness of Harry's skin. Harry seemed to harden further in Draco's grasp. Draco let the tip of his tongue run lazily around the circle of Harry's lower head, which started to emit precum. He lapped this up as it came.

Harry groaned above him. Since Draco didn't want him to come before he'd tasted all, he loosened his grip on Harry and took him into his mouth. Draco teased Harry's head further with his tongue while ghosting his fingers farther along the shaft. Harry's knees buckled with the feeling, but he caught himself from falling before locking them again.

Draco rewarded him by sucking for a minute before going back to teasing. Harry really was an exquisite creature. All fire and passion and flight and shyness and temptation. Draco was surprised he didn't succumb to his allure sooner and without the addition of alcohol.

When Harry gave signs of losing it, Draco finally decided to stop playing around. Using his signature techniques, learned from experimentation and combining the best of moves previous lovers used on him, Draco went to using tongue and lips and gentle teeth and massaging hands to bring Harry off. He came with such a loud conglomeration of sounds that Draco was feeling cocky, but also glad that he'd put the Silencing Charm on the room, even if this wasn't its original intention.

Draco swallowed Harry's essence and was more than happy to lick the boy clean before tucking him away and allowing Harry's legs to finally give out on him and let the boy collapse on the floor beside him.

* * *

Harry's head was titled forward as he fought to catch his breath. Wow. He couldn't even voice it yet, but it kept replaying in his head. Wow. Malfoy gave an AMAZING blowjob.

He'd only been with two guys before now, both 7th years, but neither had done him quite like Malfoy just had. Had he used his teeth? Harry had never felt the gentle scrapping along his length like that. Never even thought to do it to either of his partners.

When he regained the strength to look up, he saw Draco smiling at him. "Have we learned our lesson, then?" he asked.

It took Harry a minute to realize Draco meant about telling Ron and Hermione. It was beyond him why Draco was trying to ask him an intelligible question right now. Didn't he realize Harry's brain had been sucked out of his dick a minute ago? Ron and Hermione were the last things on his mind right now. But to satisfy the blond, Harry just nodded.

Draco nodded in response before he took himself out of his pants and commenced stroking himself to relieve some of the tension in his own cock. Harry decided he could give some. It was only fair after Draco had just given him the best blowjob of his life.

Moving Draco's hand out of the way, Harry took over the job. Draco let him without complaint and leaned his head back against the wall they were sitting against. Harry watched Draco's cock as he stroked it. It was pale, but blood flushed. It was about the size of his own, but maybe a bit shorter, a bit wider. They complemented well.

Drawing back out of his own head, Harry focused on bringing Draco as much pleasure as he could with just a hand. He alternated between speeds to put Draco on edge then bringing him back down. When Draco seemed to be building up to coming, he started adding that lovely twisting motion to the head that he'd learned. Just like last time, this threw Draco over the edge and he came hard, covering Harry's hand with his semen.

Harry pumped him until he was empty and Draco went lax against the wall. Curious about Draco's taste, Harry brought his hand to his mouth for a lick or two. Harry wondered if all semen had an innate taste, as he found on his tongue that same something that he'd always associated with the liquid. But despite that, there was still that something special about it that was unique to Draco. Harry could get used to his taste.

A flick of his wand had the remainder of the substance disappearing from both his hand and Draco. Harry returned the favor and tucked Draco back into his clothes before the kissing the blond. "I have to go," he said against his lips. "They're expecting me." Draco just nodded, clearly still coming down off his high, so Harry just kissed him again before rising and straightening himself and leaving the closet.

When he arrived back in the library, he got more curious looks, but of a slightly different nature than when he left. He didn't understand the change, but let it go. He got back to his table to see Ron and Hermione crouched over their books. Ron looked up upon his arrival before his eyes went wide. Hermione also looked at him before throwing up another Silencing Charm around them. Harry just cocked his eyebrow in question.

"Harry, why do you look like you've just been shagged?" Ron asked him solemnly.

Harry blushed deeply. Damn. He should have found a bathroom to check his appearance before he returned here. "I don't know what you mean," he said hesitantly.

"Don't give me that!" Ron fumed. "Your hair is more tousled than usual, your skin is completely flushed, your clothes are wrinkled," he continued.

"Your lips are red and swollen," Hermione added with a blush.

"We have Seamus and Dean for roommates, in case you've forgotten. I know what 'just had sex' looks like, Harry! The only reason I didn't see it before was because I didn't expect it."

Harry sighed. "Fine, Draco accosted me again when I went for a walk," he told them.

"DRACO?! It's worse than I thought! You're already too involved if you're calling him _Draco_," Ron spat. There was practically venom in every word of that comment, but that last word was poisonous enough to bring down an elephant.

"Can you just fix me up so I can stop getting weird looks?" Harry asked Hermione, ignoring Ron's statements.

Hermione helped him straighten his attire out and made his hair look more normal, but could do nothing for his flushed skin or kiss-swollen lips. They'd have to return to normal on their own. Harry just sighed again and sat down to commence on his pile of homework.

"This isn't over, Harry," Ron seethed at him.

No, Harry imagined it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N**: Whew! The end. I imagine Ron's confrontation with Draco will be next chapter. Idk. I haven't written it yet. Again, please don't report me for the smut. It'd be tragic. Oh! And you guys should tell me what your favorite lines are, if you have any. That's always fun. :) Review review review! :D!


	8. Observations and Interrogations

**A/N**: This is the longest chapter yet, of either of my stories. I'm proud. Every time I went to re-edit it, I added more crap, so I just stopped. But hopefully I didn't put any new errors in after taking old ones out. And anyone else notice the trend in these chapter title names? I didn't until recently. It's why I had to change the title of this chapter from "Interrogations" to what it is now.

* * *

Waking Up 

Chapter 8: Observations and Interrogations

The rest of Draco's night went pleasantly enough. He returned to the common room after he left Harry. He wanted to do his homework there to get a change of scene from his room.

It was as he placed his book on the table and reached over into his bag for his assignment that an unexpected weight dropped squarely into his lap. Draco looked up to find himself with a lap full of Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello there, Draco. I hear tale that you've found yourself a new bed partner," she said from her perch on his legs. "And ohh, looking at these lips, I'd say the rumors are true," she finished, smiling devilishly at him while tracing his kiss-swollen lips with a finger. The glint in her eyes was a sign of her humor.

Draco just smiled under her touch. Though he and Pansy had gotten together a few times, the fact that it hadn't lasted hadn't ruined their friendship. Trysts were too common in the circles they ran in, between married and unmarried partners, to let the starting or ending of one affect a profitable partnership.

"Pansy, dear, you know I never kiss and tell," her told her as she removed her hand.

"Oh, but Drakey, we're all just dying to know!" she laughed.

Draco looked up to find that they indeed had an audience. Even if Pansy's curiosity was mostly based on fun, Draco knew others would use the information against him. And considering who his new partner was, he knew if any one of them found out, they'd definitely have him in a tight spot.

Draco knew his father would all but castrate him if he found out he'd been fooling around with Harry Potter. That was if he didn't outright kill him. Lucius Malfoy was not generally a forgiving man, something he seemed to have picked up from his master.

Draco didn't know an overly great deal about the Dark Lord. He'd never met the man, though he knew his father wanted him to soon. The Dark Lord wanted Draco to receive his Mark the day after his 17th birthday. Until then, a restricted wizard was no real use to him.

Almost all Draco knew about Voldemort is what he heard from his father- that he was a great wizard with a vision for their world. That he would place the purebloods in their rightful place above halfbloods and mudbloods. That he would clear out the filth that was the muggle population and clean the wizarding community of the taint that was mudbloods and squibs.

But Draco also knew more than what his father said. He saw how the man had changed following the resurrection of his master. He saw his father look strained after a meeting with him. He watched the degradation of his father's vibrancy. He'd been on the receiving end of his father's ever-shortening temper. He watched his father suffer from what he knew were the after effects of being under the Cruciatus Curse.

No, he'd never met Voldemort directly, but he'd come face to face with his influence. He was changing Draco's father, and not for the better. Frankly, his temperament was getting worse all the time. And if this was how the man treated his own followers (for surely his father wouldn't allow some other minion to treat him thus), Draco wasn't positive he wanted to be counted among that number. What was the point of helping to create a new world if you weren't sane or alive to enjoy it? He knew prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus could cause insanity; he'd heard about the Longbottoms. And he also knew that Voldemort was prone to punish those who displeased him, servants and tools alike, up to and including the point of death.

But despite Draco's wavering conviction, he wasn't fool enough to say anything, not to his father or anyone else. As unstable as Voldemort was turning his father, he knew the man was likely to lash out at him if he even hinted at not wanting to join the Dark Lord's ranks. If he said anything to those he considered friends, he was positive the information would likely leak and still make its way back to his father. Slytherins weren't like Gryffindors. They didn't consider friendship a sacred bond. It was all a matter of convenience and potential of elevation for them- whether in position, financial means, or anything else. No, he'd just keep his thoughts quiet until a time when he needed to act on them.

Draco tuned back in to Pansy after his momentary lapse in focus. Even with his private contemplation, he'd made sure his countenance bore his usual indifferent expression as he looked about their observers. He smiled at Pansy again.

"I'm afraid I must leave you all wanting, then," he answered with a smirk.

"Oh poo," she mockingly pouted at him.

He just laughed at her antics. "Up up," he said, gently patting her bottom, "I've got work to do."

She gave him a fake scowl before climbing off his lap. "Fine, but you know I'm going to find out soon or later."

Draco just beamed at her. "Oh, I'm sure you will. You're like a dog with a bone when you want something."

She gave him a real scowl for that comment before huffing and walking off to rejoin Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Draco got back to his work, putting his acquired assignment down by his notes and book.

Despite his apparent nonchalance, Draco was now being very watchful. He knew that thanks to Weasley, people would indeed be trying to figure out whom he was seeing, if for no other reason than that the information could be used as blackmail later. Slytherins never overlooked such an opportunity. Draco would have to be careful when he met Potter from now on. People would likely be watching his every move for awhile. He was glad he'd played it cool and playful while answering Pansy's questions. If he'd gotten angry or defensive, it'd have clued people in to the fact that his trysting partner was not of his usual kind. Slytherins were always safe and maybe a Ravenclaw or two, but never a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. They couldn't be trusted to keep it secret.

Since his homework took him less time than expected, he joined his friends in conversation until he retired to bed. They'd asked him again about his affairs, hoping to get something more out of him while they did not have the entire common room as an audience, but again he brushed it off. Once they realized they'd get nothing more from him, their talks got back to usual subjects.

* * *

It was Harry's turn to receive a letter from an unknown owl the next morning at breakfast. It was unsigned, but clearly from Draco. In Draco's neat scrawl, it read:

_Be careful. Weasley's all but blown our cover._

Harry sighed before shooting a glance at Ron, whom was looking at him with interest, wondering who the note was from. When Harry darted his eyes over to the Slytherin table to indicate just who had sent the note, Ron grunted in acknowledgement before losing interest and looking away. Hermione, who had witnessed the exchange, asked to read the note. Since his cover was completely blown to these two, Harry didn't have a problem with showing her. She looked up at him after reading it before passing it back.

Harry just shrugged. He knew she had a million questions forming in her head right now, but they could talk about them later. He told her as much with a mouthed "later." She nodded and returned to her breakfast and talk with Ron who sat at her side.

Frankly, Harry had questions himself. Why had Draco told him to be careful? It wasn't like he was in danger if anyone found out they were a couple, though that's technically not what they were. They'd have some opposition, certainly, and likely from all quarters of the school, but he doubted anyone would actually cause them harm because of it.

He spared a quick glance Draco's way. Draco appeared to be engaged in a lively talk with Parkinson, but Harry saw he was surreptitiously looking his way, too. They shared a heated look for a half second before Draco looked away for good and fully immersed himself into his conversation with Parkinson.

It didn't matter. Harry got everything he needed to know for now out of that look. He and Draco could talk it out later when they met that night. Hopefully Draco would still be in the mood for their usual escapades after Ron's and Hermione's interrogation of him, anyway.

That day passed like any other. Classes and lunch, more classes and dinner. There were no more shared looks between the boys. Harry was taking Draco's warning to heart, even if he didn't know what it was for yet. The Slytherin was the devious sort. He knew things and learned secrets and planned plots like Harry would never understand. So if he gave a warning to be careful, that's just what Harry would do. For now, anyway.

After dinner found the group again in the library finishing up yet more assignments. Their professors were piling it on in preparation for their N.E.W.T.S. next year. They all complained about the workload and Harry and Ron groaned good naturedly when Hermione again put them on a study schedule. It was when they were mostly silent and working on their individual assignments that Ron spoke up.

"So when are we supposed to be meeting Malfoy?" he asked.

"_I'm_ supposed to be meeting him at 7," Harry began, "But I told him you wanted to speak to him, so he might be expecting you to come, too."

"Why'd you tell him that?" Ron asked. "Now we've lost the element of surprise. He can come up with some cock and bull story for his actions this way. You never give a Slytherin the opportunity to plan, Harry! That's when they're their most dangerous."

Hermione just looked to be contemplating Ron's words, though she didn't yet appear to agree or disagree with them. Finally she spoke.

"He does have a point, Harry," she said. "Now that he knows that we know about you two and want an explanation, he can come up with a plausible justification for wanting to be with you."

Before Harry could get out a retort to that statement, the subject in question came speaking from around a shelf of books.

"And I couldn't just be in it for the sex, then?" Draco drawled. "You Gryffindors really must care nothing for being overheard. No Silencing Charm, no whispered voices, nothing. You didn't even look around before starting or during this conversation which divulges such personal information. Mine, in fact. I must intervene before you say anything else. And you," he directed at Harry, "I thought I told you to be careful. This is not careful."

Again, before Harry could get a word in edgewise, Ron spoke up, glaring at Malfoy all the while.

"And have you been spying on us, then? Is that why you're here and happen to have heard us?" the redhead fumed.

"You take far too much credit. Why would I want to spy on any of you? But to answer your question, not at all, Weasley. I happened to be in here doing homework like half the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. I only found my way this direction in search of a reference." To illustrate, he held up a book. "But I happened to be behind this shelf here and when I heard you mention my name, I listened in like any good little Slytherin. Any information, especially regarding oneself, is a lifeline to us. But like the idiot Gryffindors you are, having no skills at keeping your own secrets or respecting anyone else's, you talk private matters out in the open where anyone can hear. Luckily, I am the only one that did."

Ron, ever-ready to jump at any insult to himself or his friends, opened his mouth to surely give Draco a scathing rebuttal, but was cut off by the Slytherin continuing on with his ramblings.

"However," he said, again directing his comments straight at Harry, "I admit your lackeys have a point." Again he cut off Ron's furious denial at the term. "You should never give a Slytherin time to plan anything. It will always be a million times worse than if you were to surprise them. Though we are dangerous then, too," he added with an almost evil grin. "I'm afraid we don't like being surprised at all and tend to act on the need to survive more than anything."

Harry could just imagine what Draco was thinking just then. Some poor ignorant chap having caught the Slytherin unawares and gotten himself hexed into smoldering ash for his trouble. Harry grimaced at the mental image.

Since Draco seemed to have quieted in the wake of his sadistic memories, Ron took the opportunity to speak his piece.

"We are not Harry's _lackeys_," he started, glaring at Draco. "But see, even the ferret realizes what you did was stupid, Harry," he said, directing his speech back to Harry. "You've given him the chance to make something up."

"But I didn't say that I have, now did I?" Draco smiled at him, clearly having been drug out of his reverie by Ron's voice. "I merely acknowledged your point. I'd think you'd be singing my praises right now for having admitted that you can have an intelligent thought in that void you call a head."

Harry, tired of the discussion already and about to chastise Draco for insulting his friends so much, finally spoke.

"That's enough, Malfoy." He was sure not to call him Draco, lest he spur Ron's ire again. Before he could say more, though, said redhead was back to talking.

"Yeah, enough with the BS, Malfoy. Why don't you tell us all why you're really screwing Harry," he said, not bothering to modulate his tones at all.

Harry groaned. Leave it to Ron to be blunt.

Draco hissed at the ginger. "Keep your voice down, Weasel. Are you trying to alert the entire library _again_? We can discuss this at 7 _in private_." With that the blond turned on his heel to return from the direction from whence he'd come without a backward glance.

"Well that was interesting," Hermione said, speaking up for the first time since Draco's arrival.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. He knew Hermione- when she didn't get the words that satisfied her questions, she took to observing. Those observations often told her everything words did not and she was far too often able to draw the correct conclusions.

"He didn't seem like he was lying when he suggested he could be in this solely for the sex," she began explaining. "And he even concurred with us about not giving Slytherins time to plan, though he says he hasn't concocted some lie with the opportunity. Even so, affirming the connection is an edge he didn't have to give us. It puts us on our guard. Though he could have done so just to throw us off," she continued speculating. "Although I still don't quite buy him wanting this just for sex. There has to be more, but what could he want?"

If she was going to say any more, Harry never found out as Ron put up a hand to stop her.

"Please Hermione, you're speaking in circles," the redhead said with a hand on his temple. "You're giving me a headache."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. Clearly, her reasoning was perfectly logical to her. And Harry followed it, even agreed with her on some points, but like her, drew no conclusive end from it.

"I suppose we'll discover more later tonight," she said finally.

To that, the boys just nodded their heads and they all got back to work.

* * *

7:15 found Draco ambling down the corridor toward the Room of Requirement. He didn't particularly care about being on time tonight as he was surely about to come face to face with the Golden Trio again. Not that he didn't look forward to every opportunity to insult Weasley, and Granger to a lesser extent, even Harry on occasion, he knew that he would either have to put off his and Harry's snog session until after the others left or he'd be too annoyed by the time they did to actually enjoy himself. Neither option appealed to the blond, so he took his time until he had to face either choice.

When he arrived at the door, it opened easily enough for him. He saw Weasley impatiently pacing across the floor and both Granger and Harry sitting in chairs reading, neither seemingly bothered by his tardiness.

"About time you showed up," Weasley shot at him in a tone that had Draco raising his eyebrow. "We've been waiting for you for 15 minutes now. The least you could have done was be on time."

Draco merely gave him a quelling look. "I did not ask to meet the two of you, therefore you meet me at my convenience. If this time does not work for you, Weasley, then by all means, leave. I assure you that your presence will not be missed."

Weasley just glared at him, clearly not planning on leaving. Neither Harry nor Granger refuted his claim either, obviously choosing to stay out of his and Weasley's current talk.

"If, however, you plan to stay and you and Granger insist on this interrogation, as I'm sure it will be, then I suggest you get on with it while I am currently in a giving mood," he finished, moving to claim another chair close to the fire like Harry and Granger were.

Granger, apparently being given her cue, placed her book down before looking at him straight on. Weasley stomped over and perched on the arm of the girl's chair. Harry sighed before likewise placing his book down and looking at Draco too, though his look was less hostile than Weasley's and less calculating than Granger's. Frankly, Harry looked resigned toward the whole thing. Draco wondered if he'd even take part in the questioning.

"We're here to ask you what your interest is in Harry," the bushy haired girl began.

"Yeah, what gives?" Weasley continued.

Granger appeared to be slightly annoyed with the boy's interruption, but made no comment on it. Draco assumed she was going for the "appear as a united front" angle.

"You have never shown any interest in Harry before now, and your sudden desire to be with him is cause for speculation at least," the girl continued. "We're here to clarify that your intentions are pure."

"I assure you, my intentions regarding Harry are very far from pure," Draco said with a mischievous smirk and a glint in his eyes.

All three Gryffindors blushed, even if Weasley's was accompanied by a scowl, but none so much as Harry, who had been on the receiving end of those decidedly impure intentions. Draco grinned at him before returning his attention to Granger.

"Don't call him that. Stick with saying 'Potter,'" the redhead barked, drawing Draco's focus to him.

"I'll save calling him 'Potter' for when he's been naughty," Draco smirked.

"Enough with the games," Weasley said angrily. "We want to know what's in this for you."

"Pleasure," Draco said simply. "Pure pleasure."

At the unconvinced looks from both Weasley and Granger, he continued. "Have you ever kissed Harry? Been kissed by him? Been _touched_ by him?"

Weasley looked somewhere between scandalized and horrified by the suggestions and Granger blushed deeper but shook her head no. Taking both as a negation, Draco ploughed on, ignoring Harry's look of shock at the questions.

"Harry is a very passionate person. I'm sure you both are well aware of that; it shows in the way he plays Quidditch, and how he stands up for your misguided Gryffindor ideals, and I assume the way he goes gallivanting off to fight the Dark Lord at every turn. That passion does not simply go away because he is not doing one of these other activities. And frankly, I think I put it to better use. I simply consider myself taking advantage of his access energy," Draco finished, smiling slightly at the mental images his final statements invoked, both of things the pair had already done and things they might yet do. "I also like to think I give him a bit of that passion back," he added as an afterthought, glancing at a now furiously blushing Harry. Perhaps his bird's imagination had wandered down the same path as his own. He really would have to make the raven produce such color more often. It was quite flattering on him.

Granger and Weasley just sat staring at him, clearly not having anything coherent to say to Draco's speech yet.

"I never heard tale of you being gay," Granger said when she'd found her voice.

"I'm not, really," Draco answered her calmly. "I'm bi, if anything; though I admit I tend to favor males more." He could have told her the reasons why, but he was already divulging much of his personal information to the muggleborn. He wasn't feeling generous enough to tell all. "Besides, why should I limit myself to how I receive pleasure?"

"Why have I never heard rumors about you?" she asked, as Draco noticeably had not answered her question.

"Because there was no benefit to be had," Draco informed her. "The Slytherins are well aware of my preferences, but none of them have anything to gain by telling anyone else. We only reveal private information like that if we benefit from the telling in some way. Sexual preferences, not to mention faithfulness, mean nothing in pureblood circles. We are often forced to marry and so long as we produce a legitimate heir and keep our trysts quiet, everyone is happy. As such, my business has not made its way far beyond my own House. Those that need to know, do."

Granger just sat staring blankly at him. Draco wondered which bit had shocked her into speechlessness this time- his preference, the Slytherin way of doing things (though this seemed less likely; Slytherins were known for acting in ways that served themselves first), or the fact that purebloods cared little for faithful marriages in general or homosexual affairs on the side. Draco guessed it was this last that scarred the little Gryffindor's sensibilities. Merlin, Gryffindors were almost as bad as Hufflepuffs.

Weasley seemed to remember he was able to talk, an accomplishment for the barbarian, Draco thought, as he finally spoke again.

"There are loads of blokes around here you could be shagging. Why do you want Harry? I'm sure he's not the only…_passionate_ one available," the redhead said.

His face hardly hid a disgusted look during this speech, but his lips specifically twisted when he said the word "passionate." Draco knew a homophobe when he saw one and looked down on Weasley more for it. Draco wondered how the Weasel treated Harry with his clear preference for the male of the species. He knew Weasley didn't shun Harry, as this interrogation plainly showed his continued interest in Harry's affairs, but he doubted the redhead was always able to keep his prejudice out of his interactions with the raven, as his face was failing to do now with Draco.

Even thus, Draco chose to answer him without venom in his voice. He did so for the sake of Granger and Harry himself. They likely wondered these same questions.

"Have you looked at him?" he started as a tease. "Those eyes, that physique, even that unmanageable hair attracts you in an odd way. Even you, Granger, have to admit that he is pure eye candy," he said and added a smirk when Granger blushed slightly. Weasley did not seem to take kindly to this answer, nor to Granger's reaction to it. Harry appeared more embarrassed by his friend's seeming interest in him.

"Not to mention his personality traits- he's strong and athletic, trustworthy and dependable, both kind and accepting, and even though he's both brave and loyal to a Gryffindor fault, these things too are endearing in a way. Who couldn't fall for that?" Draco finished with a flutter of his eyes. Weasley looked ready to blow.

Deciding his game had gone on long enough, he sighed before saying in a more serious tone, "I admit there are other chaps I have tried, but they have never lasted. Harry is the one I happen to find myself with currently."

"So he's just your latest conquest, then."

This addition to the conversation came from Granger who still had the tinge of pink to her cheeks. It was not a question. It was her conclusion based on the limited statement Draco had made. But she did look at him steadily while waiting for an affirmation or refutation. He didn't see the way Harry's face had hardened slightly at his words, his flush all but being wiped away at the thought.

"No," Draco told her. "He is not quite a conquest. They're never conquests, really. I simply take my pleasure where I choose. Harry is more of a…challenge, if you will. I know how you Gryffindors love that. He offers a certain spark to the activities that I haven't encountered before. He gives it just that little bit more. It might be because of our years of rivalry. We've always been in contests against each other. He's always been a challenge to me. Perhaps I enjoy this because we can be equals. I can finally give as good as I get."

Draco took a second to think about the words. He'd been speaking off the top of his head, spitballing his reasoning for wanting Harry to the girl. But this sounded like truth. Maybe that was the underlying reason he continued his activities with Harry, besides the fact that they gave him pleasure. Maybe it was because he finally found something he could be equal to Harry at.

Not to mention that Harry would never have a problem being that dominating partner that Draco favored in bed. Nor did he protest to Draco occasionally being in charge. And the fact that Harry never failed to surprise him, which was different from most partners Draco had had. Draco still remembered discovering that Harry was more falcon than raven in sexual technique and prowess. Who was Draco kidding? There were many reasons why he was with Harry and why the raven would more than do for him.

He returned his attention to the girl and saw Harry smiling slightly at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to smile back at the boy. It was a plus if the truth got him what he wanted, and it looked to be working on Harry. He was pulled from his thoughts by the ginger.

"Well that's not a good enough reason to me," Weasley spoke up. "I still think you're part of a plot to lure Harry to You Know Who!" he said, turning red.

Draco just looked at him for a moment. "I assure you I am part of no plot on behalf of the Dark Lord. I am privy to none of his plans, in fact, and so can in no way be acting on his command."

"Prove it," the stubborn ginger demanded.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "How can I prove I am not doing something? Anyway, you cannot say something is a certain way just because you can't prove that it isn't, or vice versa. That's a logical fallacy."

Weasley obviously did not understand his statement. He rolled his eyes again before trying to explain further. "It is called the argumentum ad ignorantiam, the argument from ignorance. It propositions that simply because something has not been proven true, that it must be false, or that because something has not been proven false, it must be true. For instance, some muggles believe that life exists outside of our planet. They argue that it must be true simply because humans have yet to prove it false. This is a fallacy. Just because it has not been proven false yet does not mean that it is automatically true. Alternately, just because we cannot prove it true yet does not automatically make it false. In the same way, just because you have not yet proven me on the side of the Light does not automatically make me a Death Eater by default," Draco finished.

By the look on Weasley's face, he still wasn't quite catching on, but the looks on Harry's and Granger's faces suggested they had grasped the concept. Draco considered himself done; as long as most of them understood.

"Whatever," Weasley said finally and obviously in a show to ignore his failure to understand his fallacy. "Let me see your arm."

Draco didn't have to ask what he meant. Weasley wanted to see if he had the Dark Mark. Draco shrugged before complying. It's not like he had it, yet anyway.

Weasley peered at his bare arm critically and grunted before settling into his seat and glaring for good measure. He appeared to recognize defeat.

"Well," Draco said, "if there are no more questions and no more objections that I care to refute, I would consider it a personal favor if you, Weasley, and you, Granger, would get the bloody hell out. I've been waiting all day to snog Harry senseless and though I realize this would be a lovely voyeuristic sight for the both of you, I'd much rather save my public displays for an audience who would appreciate them a little more."

Weasley and Granger exchanged a glance, then both of them shared a look with Harry. When Harry gave a nod, the other two rose from their seats and moved toward the door. It looked like Draco had won.

Weasley turned back with a final warning before he hit the door, though. "Don't think this is the end, though, Malfoy. We'll still be watching you."

Granger confirmed this sentiment with a look. Draco just shrugged. He didn't currently have anything to hide. He'd told them the truth- he was in this because he liked how he felt when with Harry. That was all, mostly.

When they finally exited, Draco turned to look at his raven. "Finally," he said, his face splitting into a smile. Oh, he had plans for this bird.

* * *

Harry hadn't spoken a word during Ron and Hermione's examination of Draco, but he'd felt enough. A myriad of emotions had coursed through him with each question asked and answered, embarrassment being the most reoccurring one. Draco seemed to like tormenting him, even if he was doing so indirectly.

And though Harry had come into this believing Draco to be in this for the same reasons he was, he had not blocked off the possibility of the dragon using him. But though he wasn't 100% sure, by interview's end, he was fairly convinced he'd been right all along. He felt no deceit in Draco's words, save when he took to trying to piss Ron off with his unrestrained compliments to Harry.

All in all, Harry was still more than willing to continue meeting with Draco like this. Until they tired of each other or until Draco proved himself untrustworthy, anyway. Harry watched the wild creature approach him.

Draco did indeed look to have been holding back for awhile, because when he reached Harry, he disposed of his glasses before he grabbed the raven's face and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. There was unrestrained passion in that meeting of lips. All scorching fires and blazing infernos and fiery conflagration. To be kissing Draco then was to be caught bodily in an inexhaustible flame and right then, Harry was happily burning alive.

It was as if the Slytherin wanted to prove to Harry himself that he was with him solely for this, for the passion and pleasure they brought to one another. Harry didn't currently need the lesson, but if this was the method Draco wanted to teach him in, he'd certainly not speak against learning. One could never expand one's knowledge enough, after all.

When Draco pushed Harry back into the chair cushions and climbed atop him, it looked like it was going to be a repeat of their last episode in this room. But Draco did not grind their bodies together. Instead, he focused solely on showing Harry what a talented tongue he possessed. It alone was driving Harry to distraction.

After a solid minute and a half of tongue wrestling, Draco moved on to Harry's neck, giving them both a chance to breathe. When Draco bit down hard, Harry groaned deeply. He was getting far too aroused to remain immobile as they were. He wanted to move. Draco licking and sucking the spot he had bitten didn't help him stay stationary. When he lifted his hips slightly to his moving aim, he came in intimate contact with Draco's own pressing arousal. It was beyond Harry how Draco could remain so still when he felt to be in as much dire straits as Harry. But the Slytherin was more experienced in reigning in his passions than Harry.

Another lift and angling of Harry's hips had Draco gasping softly then shooting him a heated stare. Harry returned it pointedly. The blond got the message. He went back to devastating Harry's mouth and neck but made sure to rock his hips against Harry's at the same time.

The explosions of pleasure that shot through Harry at this stirred him up even more. He gasped and groaned into Draco's mouth to show the dragon just what he was doing to him. The level of Harry's ardor was in direct correlation to Draco's fervor. Each thrust against Harry's own push brought him one burst of bliss closer to completion.

When it hit, Harry seized up as it caught him, then shivered as he rode the waves. Each one sucking just that bit more of his soul out of him. He was conscious of Draco still rocking against him, again attacking his face and neck instead of his mouth, allowing Harry to catch his breath, as Draco fought to find his own fulfillment. The continued thrusts still sent sparks of desire along Harry's sated body.

When Draco likewise found release, he shuddered as Harry had done before collapsing against the reclining Gryffindor. His open lips moved to press and rest softly against Harry's neck even as his breath came harshly as he fought to reclaim sanity after his orgasm; his chest alternately pressing against and withdrawing from Harry's as his breathing eventually slowed.

As Harry drooped there, Draco in his lap, his lover's lips against his skin, the rest of his slim body likewise molded firmly to Harry's own, Harry decided he had quite grown to like this room. He thought it might be his favorite in the castle. Broom cupboards were a close second.

* * *

**A/N**: So I added this little bit of smutty goodness, but calmed it down. Since I still fear my poor story being dropped because of heavy smut, I dumbed down the explicitness. I'm likely to go back to the last chapter and edit that one, too. I'll probably put the unedited version on my LJ, which I'll link in my profile if I bother. Even without it being too graphic, I still think this went well, though. Still arousing and all that. ;o And you must tell me your favorite lines! I have so many in this chapter. I love my Draco here. xD! And since I was without internet the majority of the day, I'm halfway done with the next chapter as well. That will likely be out in a few hours. Also! I broke my rule and used "seem/-s/-ed" like 10 times here. Anyone is welcome to smack me, but it's not my fault! The thesaurus didn't provide enough synonyms. :( I also APPEAR to have a thing for the word "clearly." Not enough synonyms for that one either. C'est la vie.


	9. Surprise Surprise

**A/N**: This should have been out the other day, but things stopped that from happening. And again, this is the longest chapter yet! Ramblings aside. Anyway, please note that Harry's glasses were removed during his… activities with Draco last chapter. Let's pretend that Harry is nearsighted to the point where he can see things at close range just fine and it's far distances that he needs them for. I'm not sure if that's canon, I'm almost positive it's not, but we're pretending, kay? Also, since I happen to be a pyromaniac, expect many fire related jokes/analogies/similes/(extended) metaphors.

* * *

Waking Up 

Chapter 9: Surprise Surprise.

Draco lounged against Harry for a long while, even after they'd both more than caught their breath. He couldn't decide why, but he enjoyed being this close to Harry like he'd enjoyed being with no other. He didn't even mind showing Harry his submissive streak. He figured it was because Harry would not see it as a weakness, nor would he use it against him.

His mouth was still resting lightly against Harry's neck, so he pressed another kiss to it before moving. When Draco sat up and made to lean back, Harry's arms quickly came around his waist. Probably to stop him from rising. Apparently the raven was not so keen on relinquishing Draco's closeness yet, either.

Draco looked at Harry's face, its process of growing from boy to man. Hardening chin line. Strong cheekbones. Squaring forehead. Straight nose. Firm mouth. Intense eyes.

Piercing eyes, still unhindered by glasses. Eyes that cut right into the center of Draco. He peered into those eyes, gray into green, and felt like his every thought and secret was put on display for his partner just then. Draco thought Harry saw far too much of him when their gazes locked like that.

The emotions this stirred in him quickly became too much for the blond. The intrusion was no longer welcome. To combat the feelings, to put the two back on track, to correct their equilibrium, Draco teased him. It was the only way he knew to get them back to a level he understood.

"It's a dangerous creature you've captured here," he said in a mock serious tone with a slightly narrowed gaze, mischief evident in his eyes.

Those green eyes, that were only moments ago staring through Draco like they could read his soul, warmed considerably. They were now laughing at him.

"Oh trust me, I know," Harry began, tightening his hold on Draco's waist momentarily. "But dragons don't scare me. I fought one fourth year, remember?"

Draco just blinked at him. He'd never expected Harry to call him a dragon. It was what his name translated to from Latin, but he didn't expect Harry to know that. Or maybe it held some other significance for the raven. After all, his nicknames for Harry certainly did. He'd contemplate that later, though.

"Not afraid of being cut or burned?" he asked instead.

Harry laughed before giving him a brief kiss. "Been there, done that," he said.

Draco just blinked again at what had to be a muggle phrasing. He'd never heard it before.

"Your sharp tongue has cut me down more times than I care to count," Harry continued.

Draco could hardly argue that point.

"As for burned…" Harry trailed off.

Draco just looked at him questioningly. He didn't have to wait long for an answer, though. Eyes heating back up almost instantaneously, Harry smashed their lips together in a kiss that scorched. It set fire to almost every thought Draco currently had in his head until they were a smoldering pile of ash. The only thought left to him before he succumbed to the heat was, "Yes. I can see how we burn."

* * *

Some indeterminate amount of time later, after kissing had turned into groping had turned into petting had turned into two more orgasms apiece, the boys were lounging against the couch, Harry draped over Draco for a change.

Draco was running his hands through Harry's hair from where the raven lay atop him, head on his chest. He let his fingers and eyes skim lightly over the marks he'd made on Harry's neck. The first had been intentional, but the other was passion induced. He didn't even remember creating it. But he wondered when his bird would realize he had hickeys. He likely wouldn't appreciate them, but Draco didn't care currently. In his eyes, he was staking his claim.

He smirked as he thought about Harry discovering the marks. With any luck, it'd be one of his Housemates that asked him about them. Even better, if it was in a class the Gryffindors shared with Slytherin. The thought of this had Draco laughing silently, his chest shaking semi-rapidly in his mirth.

The movement caught Harry's attention and he lifted his head to look at Draco, the obvious question clearly written in his eyes.

He couldn't answer as Harry's new head angle gave him an even better look at the marks. This only caused him to laugh harder, the sounds actually escaping his mouth this time. He'd done more damage than he'd thought. There were at least three marks on Harry's neck that he could see, two on one side and one on the other. The raven would be wearing turtle necks for awhile at this rate. Draco was completely self satisfied now. Let everyone know that this bird was taken.

At Draco's increased laughter, Harry's questioning gaze adopted the raised eyebrow that Draco favored himself before he outright asked, "What's so funny?"

Draco couldn't tell him. The boy would try to find a way to hide them. He improvised.

"I was just thinking back on the Spanish Inquisition your little friends put me through," he said.

It wasn't quite a lie. He was thinking about that. Now.

Harry smirked at this. "Yes, you did give some rather…_interesting_ answers to some of the questions. Draco Malfoy, I do think you like me. What did you call me? Pure eye candy?" He laughed.

Draco just rolled his eyes at him. "You know very well I was joking and only said those things to rile up Weasley. But I suppose you're decent enough to look at, if you've a thing for the lean, lanky type, with unruly hair."

"Ha! You're not so bad to look at, either, Malfoy. If you've got a thing for the snooty, pretty boy type," Harry answered in kind.

"I am not pretty!" Draco glared at him. "My features are characteristically aristocratic. They are a sign of my status."

"Whatever you wish to call them," Harry smiled back down at him, but brought a hand up to stroke Draco's hair.

Draco continued to glare at him for his impudence, but didn't halt his movements. They felt nice.

"I ought to cut you off for that remark. You deserve none of the pleasure I can give you," he threatened.

"You could, but you'd just be denying yourself, too," Harry retorted.

This was true. Couldn't have that, so withholding was out; but some form of punishment was due. Maybe Draco would give him a fourth hickey. He upped his glare a level in the meantime.

Harry didn't seem fazed by his demeanor because he merely laughed again before bending down to kiss Draco. And Draco let him. There was no denying he enjoyed the feelings the contact brought him. It was why they were there, after all.

Harry broke the kiss, much to the annoyance of Draco, before leaning back up to look at him. "I meant to ask you something," his raven said. "What did you mean in that note you sent me? Why did you tell me to be careful?"

Draco stared at him, waiting for some sign that he was joking. Surely Harry was not dense enough to think that they could openly see each other. That there would be no consequences to such an action.

"You want to know why we must hide?" he asked carefully. He wanted Harry to clarify his question, for surely it wasn't that broad. The raven had to know some reasons why they weren't out in the open even now.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I know why we aren't out now. People will look at us funny and not believe it at first. You see how my friends reacted. The rest of Gryffindor is likely to be the same. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will probably be similar, though they're apt be a lot more shocked than suspicious. I know the Slytherins won't like it because the vast majority of you hate me. Also, I'm hiding because very few people know I'm gay. It's not like I'm ashamed of it or anything, but I don't go around parading it like some of the others do. You see how Ron reacts to it sometimes. I don't feel like people treating me differently just because of who I choose to be with. And you said that only the Slytherins know you're bi, so you're probably trying to keep that under wraps still."

Draco listened to Harry's ramblings. All of his points were correct and justified. Draco was gratified and annoyed to see that Harry recognized Weasley's prejudice. But none of those reasons pointed out the obvious danger surrounding both of them individually that would only be multiplied exponentially were they to be together.

"My question is why we _must_ hide," Harry continued. "What danger is there in people finding out besides me being shunned by some since your secret is well known among your friends? People will oppose, sure, but they're not likely to try to hurt us because of it."

Draco looked at Harry, trying to formulate a response to that. His poor, innocent, naïve Gryffindor. He had to make Harry understand that yes, people were going to verbally oppose to them seeing each other, but they were also likely to do a great deal more than that.

"Harry," he said, tone and eyes serious. "This is more serious than you take it for. Were we to come out as a couple, or even regular shag partners, people would do more than disagree. You and I, though very popular among our own Houses, are truly well hated in each other's. Your protective little Gryffindors would almost surely hex me on sight. They would not bother to question me like your friends did tonight. Even Weasley not hexing me is shocking, but I suppose they also took your happiness and opinion into account. The majority of your House would not trouble themselves to do so, simply assuming I had dastardly intentions. Frankly, the same could be said of my House. They would curse you without a second thought and be glad to do so. And that is before, during, and after they had written to their Death Eater parents telling them that I was involved with you. My father is a Death Eater, Harry, something I think you are well aware of. Were he to find out that we have even been talking in a way that suggests we do not hate each other and I have no ulterior motive behind it, he'll skin us both alive, literally. He knows a spell for it. I do not even want to imagine how the Dark Lord will react, but he'll likely order my father to order me to trap you, as Weasley suggested. In all above cases, it will not end well. That is why we must keep this a secret."

Harry looked him square in the eyes. He was quiet with a pensive mask on his face. Draco could tell he was considering his words carefully. He may not have seen the facts himself, but he was smart enough to think on them now that they had been brought to his attention.

"You're right. It's too dangerous for us to be exposed yet," he said, then gave Draco a penetrating look. "You speak as if you would object to Voldemort wanting to use you to trap me."

Draco didn't flinch at the use of the Dark Lord's name, but he sure as heck did at Harry cutting through his words like that. Got right to the point of Draco's wavering allegiance to his father's master.

Draco didn't know how to approach this one. He could tell Harry the truth- that he did not think he wanted to become a Death Eater, despite his father's wishes- but he wasn't sure. This would put him in a better position with Harry, undoubtedly, but would also likely result in Harry trying to recruit him to the side of the Light, which he wasn't sure he wanted to do, either. The reconstruction of the wizarding world, placing purebloods above all, still sounded good to Draco, he just didn't agree with the Dark Lord's way of going about it. The man seemed to be suggesting mass genocide of muggles, muggleborns, and squibs and the subjugation of halfbloods. Merlin alone knew what he planned to do with other magical creatures. And if you killed everyone off, who was left for you to be better than, exactly? Further, Draco was convinced that even if he got his way and achieved all this, the Dark Lord would still place himself above the purebloods. He would not like them on an equal footing with himself, having to share power. He had controlled it too long by himself to be willing to distribute it now. All this considered, Draco saw no real benefits to joining the Death Eater ranks, especially as he wasn't sure they'd be the victors in this war.

But what to tell Harry? He could answer the boy's question and no more- yes, he would object to being used to trap Harry. He would object to being used period. He was a Malfoy, a pureblood wizard of high social standing. He was no one's lapdog to be used to run errands or obey orders or otherwise bend to anyone else's will. Draco was not sure what to say about this theory applying to his father, who seemed to have done all of that.

But more to the point, Draco actually did oppose to Harry being trapped. They both knew "trapped" was merely a prelude to "tortured and killed," and Draco did not want that for Harry. He wasn't sure when he had started to feel that way, but it didn't matter because he did now. Like with anything else he wanted, Draco had currently staked his claim on Harry. And the rules he'd applied to Weasley and Granger applied to the Dark Lord too: no one was allowed to take that which Draco currently laid claim to. He looked back at Harry steadily.

"I would object to being used to trap you. I do not want you harmed. For now, you are mine." This solemn statement was delivered with purpose. He also noted it held promises, but didn't concentrate on those just yet. He had to stay in the moment to see Harry's reaction.

Harry's eyes had gone wide in shock and he looked into Draco's eyes critically, probably searching for any deception. He didn't appear to have found any because his face lightened as if someone flipped a switch on his smile and he kissed Draco for all he was worth.

Draco was sure they would still have more to talk about, but it could all wait. With his new conviction in place, he simply allowed Harry to lavish upon him his only partially deserved rewards until it was time they departed the room.

* * *

Harry was fairly happy that next day. He knew there was still plenty to be discussed between him and Draco, but he had a measure of hope now.

He could tell there were some uncertainties with the blond's loyalties to Voldemort. He knew it by the hesitancy with which Draco had answered his question, not to mention the uncertainties shown clearly in his eyes. He didn't even seem to be much in his father's favor currently, and Harry liked to think it was a difference in opinion of Voldemort that separated the two. But of course Draco was a Slytherin; he couldn't just come right out and say any of that.

What's more, Draco had actually claimed Harry last night, even if he had put the time restraint of "for now" on the stake. This was the real reason for Harry's joy. Deep down, Harry harbored a very real desire to belong. Not just to a place or to a crowd, but to someone special, to a family. Having never grown up with the love he knew was customary in most homes, he craved to feel that for himself and hopefully create that for someone else one day. He had found a sense of belonging with his friends. He knew they loved him and were always there for him, but it wasn't the same. He'd even found a vague sense of the family he longed for with the Weasley's, but that was still an incomplete dream, too. It wasn't quite enough; they weren't really his.

It's not that he currently deluded himself into thinking he could have a happily ever after life with Draco, but being claimed by him was a step in that direction. The serious, possessive way the blond had said it let Harry know that he'd meant it, too. The words held a world of promises behind them and Harry was quite anxious to know what they were. All of a sudden this was a lot more than just he and Draco screwing around occasionally.

And if all of that wasn't enough to put Harry in a good mood, there was also the added benefit that he had an active sex life, and that was more than enough to have any hormonal teenage boy smiling. This relationship hadn't yet gone as far as the others had eventually reached, but it was working its way there, and more quickly than the rest. Harry assumed it was because of that spark that existed between him and Draco. It had always been there when they were in contact with each other, but now it ignited something within the two that burned rapidly. It was a very consuming feeling.

Harry knew he had to think on the dangers their relationship created. He had indeed paid attention to Draco's explanation last night and had heeded it. He was still taking the warning to keep them a secret to heart and did nothing to give them away. He barely even spared Draco a glance today, even if the dragon was on his mind a great deal of the time. But ignoring him wasn't difficult as they shared no classes that day and keeping his eyes to himself and his friends in the Great Hall was no true hardship, even if the temptation to look was there. But even so, neither the risks nor the restriction killed his high.

His smile had not dimmed all day and Harry knew Ron and Hermione guessed it was put there by Draco and whatever activities the two had gotten up to last night. They were right, even if they guessed at the wrong kind of activity. Harry hadn't told them about Draco's warning or his apparent claim on himself. He thought he would soon enough, but hadn't gotten to it yet. He knew they'd both agree with the warnings Draco had presented and would use them to try to convince him to stop seeing Draco. He also knew they, or at least Ron, would not appreciate the claim Draco had placed on him, either. Or at least not the way Harry appreciated it. He'd likely try to taint it and turn it into a materialistic possessiveness rather than the emotion-based, protective claim that it was. Harry didn't know how Hermione would view it.

He was in the common room that night after dinner working on a group Herbology project with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Since they were so close to the fire, it had gotten warm under their robes and the other boys had already forgone theirs. It was as Harry took his off and rolled up the sleeves on his jumper that Seamus spoke to him.

"What's that on your neck, Harry?" his Irish friend asked. "Looks like you have several bruises."

Harry just blinked at him. He didn't remember seeing any bruises mar his skin, but then, he rarely looked in the mirror when he got ready. He looked the same everyday so there was no real need to. If something was off with his appearance, someone would usually tell him before he left the dorm. He supposed no one had noticed today before now and assumed the robes had hidden the marks all day.

Seamus moved closer to inspect the supposed bruises at a better range. He blinked at them before his face broke out into a beaming grin.

"Blimey, Harry. Your neck is covered in hickeys!" the Irishman exclaimed. This drew several curious glances Harry's way.

Harry stared at him thunderstruck. Draco had left marks on him? Several by the sound of it.

"What?" he asked, trying to put on an incredulous mask while raising his hands to cover his neck. He had to play stupid. No one here knew he was seeing anyone, let alone the blond.

"Now, don't try to hide them, Harry," Seamus continued. "Those are right fine hickeys you've got there. Quite a mouth that put them there, too, I'd say," he added with a gleam in his eye. "Who's the lucky lady? Or bloke?" He said this last in an undertone with quite the knowing look on his face.

Harry's eyes widened further at this. How did Seamus know?

"I can spot the difference between the product of a girl's mouth to a boy's, Harry," he whispered in that same undertone. Then he grinned widely at Harry. Of course he could tell the difference. He'd given enough such marks to Dean, and likely gotten his fair share in return.

Said dark-skinned boyfriend had risen from his place and moved to stand beside his pale counterpart to inspect Harry also.

"Yup," Dean said secretively. "Definitely hickeys. And definitely the work of a chap." He, too, sported the knowing gleam.

"Care to share, Harry?" Dean asked.

"No!" Harry hissed as several other curious people moved toward their small group. "There's nothing to see," he said to the room at large. "I must have just hurt myself, er…" He got stuck as he couldn't think of a plausible reason for such bruises to be on his neck.

"Did you fall on someone's lips, then, Harry?" some younger year shouted from across the room.

The entire assembly laughed aloud at that, save Harry who shot a glare in the general direction of the speaker.

"Repeatedly?" came a shout from someone else.

Another round of laughter erupted from the room.

"Oh, come on, Harry. We won't tease you too bad. Just tell us who it is," Seamus cut back in, grin still firmly in place.

"It's no one," Harry said with a glare at everyone, but a special death glare for Seamus who had brought the hickeys to the room's attention. All of Gryffindor, and likely several people from other Houses, would know by morning. The whole school would be aware by lunch tomorrow. What had Draco been thinking?

"Can we please just get back to the project?" Harry asked his group on a huff. He dropped back to his place, removing his hands from his neck since pretending the marks weren't there was clearly pointless now.

Seamus and Dean agreed and sunk back into their chairs, but not before sniggering quite audibly. Harry renewed his glare for them. The only one he didn't glower at was Neville. The boy was looking at Harry with curiosity in his eyes, but he clearly realized asking about it was the wrong decision right now. Harry also detected a hint of sympathy coming from Neville, and he softened. Neville knew Harry hated this kind of attention. Most kinds, really. Harry's demeanor relaxed under the shy boy's empathetic look. Neville knew how it felt to be the center of unwanted attention, too. He still had a bit of the shy and quiet personality that Harry had grown up with, but he'd grown much more self assured and confident with the years. Being a part of the DA had helped him immensely. He'd grown into his body so his clumsiness was at a minimum. He still wasn't particularly outspoken, but he was nowhere near as reserved as he used to be. He was mostly just quiet now- saving his talking for important thoughts.

The rest of Harry's time in the common room passed well enough, but there were still the occasional glances sent his way and the snickers or giggles that accompanied them. He was in his dorm room when Ron found him, sporting a mixed angry and harassed expression.

"Word in the common room is that Harry Potter is dating someone new," the redhead told him.

Harry was confused by the anger in his expression. Ron knew exactly who he was seeing.

"I had to use my Prefect authority to shut some of them up. Seamus was being especially crude. Got bad enough that I had to retreat up here. They shut it for five seconds, but I'm sure as soon as I was out of the room it started up again. You actually told people you were dating Malfoy?" Ron finished incredulously.

"Of course not," Harry told him. "Seamus happened to see some hickeys Draco left on me," he said, pulling his shirt aside and moving so the redhead could see.

"Oi, he did a number on you," was the apt reply.

"I know," Harry glared at a currently absent Draco. He'd looked in the mirror when he'd gotten back up to the dorm and found no less than four hickeys scattered across his skin. Two on one side of his neck, one on the other, and a fourth on the back of his neck. What had the blond been trying to do, turn him tie-dye? Now everyone knew he was seeing someone, or at least had let someone attack his neck with a vengeance, leaving him with a mishmash of colored spots. He was the talk of the Tower and likely the school tomorrow. Everyone would be watching him to try and figure out who he was with. Maybe Draco was one that needed the warning about being careful; he was looking like the reason they'd be caught.

A knock came at the door and the boys turned after a shouted "Enter!"

Hermione walked into the room and made her way directly to Harry. She, with a privilege born of long friendship, pulled his shirt collar aside to view his neck. She tisked at him.

"I hope you and Malfoy weren't trying to keep this relationship a secret," she said. "With those," she indicated the hickeys, "people will be looking for who gave them to you. And the way you've been acting with Malfoy lately, it won't take everyone too long to determine that the weird behavior between you two is more than they thought it was. Especially if you keep looking at him as you have been."

This surprised Harry. He hadn't realized he'd been looking at Draco any differently lately.

"What do you mean? I've been looking at him the way I always have," he defended himself.

"No, the hate is gone," the girl corrected him. "There was always that underlying feeling of hate in all of your and Malfoy's interactions. It's gone now, on both accounts, though his lack is a little harder to see. But you are a lot easier to read, Harry. You know you've never been good at hiding things."

Harry just groaned. He thought he'd been doing well at keeping the secret. Draco hadn't reprimanded him for carelessness in days. But maybe Hermione could tell because she knew what to look for. As she said, she knew how to read him. And she apparently figured out how to decipher Draco's facial expressions, too.

"Fine. I'll just avoid him for the next few days," Harry said with a nod. It seemed like a reasonable amount of time to let the chatter about him die down.

"You might need more than that," Hermione told him. "Maybe lay a false trail."

Harry stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"You need to throw people off, Harry. Appear to flirt with someone else to confuse anyone watching you," she clarified.

"Yeah," said Ron, jumping on her train of thought. "Make goo goo eyes at a girl or something and make everyone believe she's the one you're seeing."

"I don't know," began Harry skeptically. He didn't think this was the best course of action. "Do you think I could pull it off?" Wasn't it just agreed he could hide nothing?

"Well, everyone still thinks you're straight, so it shouldn't be too hard. Just smile a lot and touch her absent-mindedly. Girls go nutters for stuff like that," Ron answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that summation of female tendencies and attraction techniques.

"Ron does have a point, but I advise you not to go overboard with it. You're not known for dramatics and we're trying to keep this realistic. We want it to look natural, like you're already dating this girl," she said. "And we need a guinea pig. Who do you want?"

Harry had to think. Seeing as he didn't want any girl, clearly, he had to consider who would best play the part of fake girlfriend well. Was there anyone that seemed to like him right now? Well, half the school, but narrower. Parvati or Lavender would be the obvious choices, but they might overdo it.

"What about Luna?" Harry suggested.

Ron looked flabbergasted at his choice and even Hermione seemed surprised.

"Luna?" she asked. "Why her?"

"Well, she is the last person most people would suspect and with the way that most view her, it would be almost understandable why I would want to keep that relationship quiet. I was going to say either Parvati or Lavender, but I think they would overact and give it away, if they didn't start believing themselves my actual love interest anyway." Harry shuddered at the last thought. It's not that the girls weren't attractive; they just didn't attract him anymore. Even Luna wasn't hard to look at, despite her always dreamy countenance.

"Well that does make sense," Hermione considered.

"I love Luna; you know I do. But who's going to believe you're dating her? What's more, who's going to believe she's the one that gave you those?" Ron asked, pointing at Harry's love bites.

"They do say it's always the quiet ones," Hermione commented with a small blush.

Harry almost laughed at her. Oh yes. He had no problem believing Hermione had some fire hidden under that bookworm exterior. But he didn't mention this. He liked his anatomy the way it was now, thanks. And he was satisfied with his choice. He was going to fake seduce Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning found the Great Hall abuzz with gossip. Apparently the great Harry Potter had found himself a new girlfriend, as attested to by no less than four hickeys across his neck, so the rumors went, and everyone was curious to know just who she was. It was a fact that when Potter got a girlfriend, she would be the envy of most of the girls in school, and many of the boys, truth be told. Draco knew that even some Slytherins, though they'd swear on their lives it wasn't true, fancied Harry. He was hard pressed not to grin his satisfaction when the rumors hit him.

All eyes were shooting Harry occasional glances where he was seated at the Gryffindor table in his usual spot. Though his behavior seemed slightly different this morning. Harry was randomly peeking over his shoulder at someone at the Ravenclaw table. Draco wasn't sure, but it appeared Harry was looking at that Looney girl. Why would he keep doing that?

Draco was further surprised when Harry actually got up and made his way toward the Ravenclaws and yes, he did go directly to Looney. He bent down and whispered in the girl's ear in what Draco would almost call a flirtatious manner. Looney looked up at Harry with her usual dreamy expression on her face. She showed no surprise at Harry's behavior or whatever words he may have said. Nor did she seem embarrassed or pleased by what clearly looked to be the Boy Who Lived flirting with her.

When whispers started to erupt at the Ravenclaw table near to where Harry stood beside Looney, Draco got slightly annoyed. It would now seem to everyone that it was Looney that Harry was dating. He had to wonder if that was the boy's plan all along. He had to admire the genius of it even while disliking the act. It's not that he wanted anyone to know that it was him dating Harry, but he didn't like anyone else being credited with his handiwork, either.

When Harry smiled winningly at Looney before helping her from her seat and taking her bag so he could lead her from the Hall, Draco starting seeing red. Now, it's not that jealousy was new to Draco- he had often been jealous if someone had gotten something he wanted. He'd found himself jealous of Granger many times, though he'd die before admitting such, as she continuously stole his rightful place at the top of the class. He'd been jealous of Harry nonstop since first year for everything the Gryffindor seemed to get without even trying. Good fortune just fell into his lap. But this was a different kind of jealous. He was actually jealous of Looney as she was lavished with Harry's attention. Attention that did not need to be hidden behind locked doors, secreted away in private rooms or broom cupboards.

"Is something wrong, Drake?" came a voice from beside him.

Draco turned to see Pansy looking at him curiously. Damn. He must have let his emotions play on his face. Harry was a bad influence on him. He quickly corrected himself.

"No, Pansy, dear. Just an unpleasant thought came to mind," he answered before smiling at her.

She looked to where his eyes had just been and where Harry was now escorting Looney through the doors of the Great Hall. Her mouth twisted.

"Do you think it's Lovegood that Potter's supposedly dating now? Even he could do better than that. That girl's completely mad," she sneered.

"Hmm. Could be," Draco said. He didn't want to appear to rule anything out, didn't want it to seem like he knew anything. And he had to maintain his air of indifference. Potter's relationships should mean nothing to him.

"It's funny that you get yourself a new shag partner and then it comes out that Potter's got himself a new girlfriend at the same time. Weird timing," she laughed.

Draco forced a laugh out, too. Damn the girl for being perceptive.

"I suppose it's just that time of year for couples," Draco shrugged.

"Maybe," Pansy allowed. "Perhaps I should find myself someone new to cuddle up with. New year, new plaything." She let her eyes roam up and down their table, likely in search of a candidate for said toy.

Draco said nothing but allowed his eyes to travel back to the Gryffindor table. Neither Granger nor Weasley looked surprised by Harry's actions, though they seemed to be being bombarded with questions from everyone around them. Apparently the rest of the House wasn't in on the news. The only ones not looking convinced by the turn of events were Finnegan and Thomas. They just sported smirks that looked far too knowing- like they were aware of a secret that no one else was. Draco would have to keep an eye on them. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were still whispering amongst themselves, but the Ravenclaws looked a lot more self-satisfied. Seemed they liked the fact that Harry Potter had chosen to date from amongst their ranks.

Draco just snorted at them all. He was one of the few that knew the actual truth. Let them all believe the lies. But he would still be talking to Harry about this mass deception he was taking part in. No one poached on Draco's territory, and well he know it. He'd make sure Looney was well aware, too, before it was all over and done.

* * *

A/N: Hahahahaha! I giggled like the fangirl I am last chapter when I first planned to give Harry a hickey. How he ended up with four is beyond my control. But I laughed myself silly when the thought of making him flirt with Luna came to mind. I couldn't pass that chance up! Luna is frankly my favorite character and I'm actually afraid of trying to create her. How do you mess with something like that? I hope I make her dreamy enough. xD! And I love gay Seamus. People do him so well. I hope to live up to that, too. xD! As for how he and Dean can tell a girl hickey from a boy one, compare it to how archaeologists know a male skull to a female one. I don't know. I just wanted them to know Harry was gay. Seamus is a great gay male companion, especially if you need advice about things. ;) And Neville. Never underestimate Neville. I have no current plans for him, but who knows. He could be of great use to me. As for those troubled by me skimming over them getting physical again, don't fret, you'll get your smut again soon enough. But they had more important things to talk about. I'm trying to create a story with a bit of substance, savvy?


	10. Skipping in the Snow

**A/N**: I wanted to post this chapter up on Christmas Eve as a present to you all, but it didn't get written until last night into this morning. Anyhow, I got it up before New Years, so Happy Holidays, all! And thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. (I celebrate every time I see any of those counters have increased. So it's a happy bit of holidays from you all to me, too. Thanks. :))

* * *

Waking Up 

Chapter 10: Skipping in the Snow

Harry led Luna toward Herbology, her first class of the day.

"It's a lovely winter's day, don't you think, Harry? All the haclkebees make the snow glisten," Luna said dreamily.

"Hacklebees?" Harry asked. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he had to.

"Hmm, yes. They live in precipitation. They fall with the rain and snow. Live off of the acidity in the water. And they have iridescent color mechanism to hide them. Didn't you ever wonder why the snow or rain seemed to have rainbow-like colors from certain angles and lights?" she responded.

"Er, no, not really. I guess I never paid that much attention to the snow or rain. But if they have rainbow colors, wouldn't it be hard to hide in supposedly clear water?" Harry questioned reasonably.

"One would think, but they have their ways. Man accounts for the colors by other means," she answered with a smile.

"Right," Harry said, allowing the subject to drop.

He didn't particularly know what he was doing. He'd never been good at seduction anyway. The Cho thing last year had blown up in his face. The guys he'd been with this year had approached him. Besides, that was different and this was a girl and not a particularly normal one at that. What could they talk about besides hacklebees and wrackspurts and nargles?

"Here we are, Harry," Luna turned to him once they'd reached the green houses and she reached for her bag hanging off of Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, right," he said, handing it over to her. "Well, I'll- I'll see you later, Luna."

"Goodbye, Harry. And watch out for the ableshoots!" she warned him before walking into her class.

Harry didn't even want to consider what ableshoots were. He simply turned and headed for his own first class. It was still early so it shouldn't be too many people there yet. Ron and Hermione were already there, though, and waiting to question him about his meeting with Luna before class began.

"How'd you get her to go with you, anyway?" Ron asked him.

"I just asked her if I could walk her to class. You know Luna, she wouldn't read anything else in the gesture, but everyone else would," Harry told him.

"But you carried her bag, too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Just a friendly gesture. It was actually rather heavy; I wonder what all she has in there," Harry mused.

"Well she is a Ravenclaw," Hermione reminded them. "She probably has a load of books and things."

"Possibly," Harry shrugged. Didn't much matter now.

"And of course everyone saw the way you were smiling at her and whispering in her ear," Ron continued. "The whole House was asking us what you were doing flirting with Looney Lovegood."

"I wish they would stop calling her that. Luna is a perfectly lovely girl. She's just a bit…" Harry cut off, searching for a word.

"Strange?" Ron supplied.

"She is not strange," Hermione interjected. "Luna is just… ethereal. She has a rather otherworldly quality. It's like she knows more than the rest of us."

"Or that she isn't from this planet," Ron playfully threw in.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"And that's a funny thing for you to say, Hermione, considering how much you hate Divination and all things like it. I'd think considering someone otherworldly would fall into that category." Ron pointed out.

Hermione had no come back for that, either.

"Anyway," Harry cut back in, "I don't know how to flirt with her, not really. Not that I know how to flirt with any girl, not that I want to," Harry added with a bit of a frown, "But Luna is altogether different, as we've already acknowledged. What am I supposed to say to her?"

"You could tell her to back off," came a drawl from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Draco walking in looking far less than pleased.

"Or was it really your goal to use her to trick the horde into believe _she_ was the one you're seeing?" Draco asked. "I don't imagine she'd take that well. Might break her nutty little heart," he finished with a cruel smirk.

"Never took you for the jealous type, Malfoy," Ron barked a laugh.

Draco turned cold eyes on him. "Jealous? Of Looney? You're joking. You must be mad to believe I'd ever feel such a plebian emotion, especially in regards to Looney Lovegood."

Ron just laughed harder. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not _using_ her, per se," Harry spoke up, having felt uncomfortable at Draco's description of Luna's part in his deception. "I was just being friendly to her. Everyone will just take it as me seeing her."

"Oh please, Potter. Have you told Looney what you're doing?" Draco asked him.

He took Harry's lack of an answer as a negation. "So then you're using her. She is an unsuspecting pawn in your little lying game. I'm actually rather impressed, Harry. I didn't know you had it in you," he finished with a smirk.

Harry felt decidedly uneasy at this point. He didn't want to think he was using Luna. She was just a convenient person to convince people of his lie. But he supposed Draco was right. It was cruel not to tell Luna of his plan. He didn't want her to feel hurt when it eventually came time to reveal he was dating Draco.

"You're right. I should tell Luna," Harry said to him.

Draco frowned. "That's not what I said."

"But it's what I'm going to do. And none of this would be necessary if you hadn't left these on me," Harry scowled at Draco before pulling his shirt collar aside to show his neck where the hickeys still bloomed with vivid color. Harry wondered how long until they would fade.

"Ah, yes," Draco smiled widely at him before approaching to touch the marks. "I'm rather proud of these," he said, tracing them with a finger. "They're my visible claim on you," he whispered in Harry's ear before kissing one of the marks.

Harry heard Ron gag loudly in the background, but his immediate attention was focused in on Draco's fingers and lips on his skin.

"You two had better hurry this up," Hermione said from somewhere far off. "Class starts in a few minutes. Students will begin showing up any second now."

That had apparently snapped Draco out of it as he stepped back from Harry. It took Harry another few seconds to come out of his own touch induced trance.

"Uh, right, class. Umm…," Harry trailed off, looking around.

He took his seat and Ron and Hermione soon followed suit, Ron still with a bit of a disgusted look on his face. Harry ignored him. Draco had taken his customary seat at the front of the classroom, as well.

Students trickled in over the next 2 minutes and when class began Snape came in with his usual swirl of robes.

Harry didn't pay as much attention to that lesson as he should have. He'd decided it was safe because today was a note taking class instead of a potion brewing one and he could let his attention wander a slight bit today. His mind wandered to the tingling he still imagined he felt on his neck where Draco had touched and kissed him. Draco had said they were his visible claim on Harry. Suddenly the marks didn't seem nearly as offensive as they had last night.

Harry's eyes occasionally flickered to Draco as well, but he tried to make that happen less often. Wouldn't do to be caught looking at him. And Draco was absorbed in his note taking anyway. He never even spared Harry a glance. It was during of Harry's absent-minded strokes of his neck where Draco had pressed his lips when Snape finally seemed to have had enough of his wandering attention.

"And it seems some of us are so clever as to not even need to take notes," Snape drawled in his usual oily tone as he snatched up Harry's parchment.

It was only a few inches long whereas a quick glance to his left told Harry Hermione's was at least a foot and a half. Damn.

"If you're so clever, Mr. Potter, why don't you take up teaching the lesson? Do you even know what this lesson is about?" Snape sneered.

Harry was drawing a blank. He knew he'd written down the topic on his parchment, but that had been at the beginning of class at it was now a quarter of an hour away from ending. Instead of the sarcastic remark that came to mind in response, he merely stared at Snape in silence. It would help him refrain from saying something stupid and have the added benefit of annoying Snape by not playing along with his game.

"No?" Snape drawled. "You do not wish to resume our lesson? You do not know what the lesson we have been discussing for the last 75 minutes is even _about_? Pity," Snape finished sarcastically. "Detention, Mr. Potter. Perhaps there you will be more inclined to actually _pay attention_."

Harry did not give Snape the satisfaction of any kind of response. He merely bowed his head in acknowledgement with a spoken "Yes, professor," just to keep Snape from saying anything else.

But he still didn't bother paying attention to the last of the lesson. After all, Snape had already given him detention and he had not bothered to return Harry's parchment. Hermione just sighed at him from his left. When the class was packing up to leave Snape called him.

"If you would stay after for a moment, Mr. Potter, we will discuss the terms of your detention," Snape said.

Hermione and Ron tried to stay after to wait for Harry, but he ushered them along lest they be late for their next class.

"Yes, run along. Mr. Potter will be fine without being under your watchful eyes for the few minutes it takes for me to give him instruction and him to walk to his next class," Snape drawled at Ron and Hermione. "I imagine you all will survive the separation for that long."

Ron's cheeks heated up and Harry wondered if it was from embarrassment or anger, but he was smart enough not to say anything. Hermione had suffered at Snape's hand long enough to keep her expression controlled. They left the room together after another glance at Harry. There were a few snickers heard at Snape's pronouncement.

Harry noticed Draco and his crew were one of the last few to leave the room. When it was clear, Snape turned to him and pulled out a parchment where he seemed to have written a schedule.

"Since I am filled up this week, you will serve detention with Caretaker Filch this Saturday afternoon," Snape was saying.

Harry tried to hide how much that option didn't appeal to him. Snape had to know the only person students hated more than himself was Filch. Filch would likely try to get Dumbledore to agree to chain Harry up in the dungeons. It wasn't going to be a great Saturday.

"I will inform Mr. Filch of your meeting with him and will let you know then what time you are to meet with him. That is all, Mr. Potter," Snape said with dismissal clear in his tone.

Harry just bobbed his head again before turning and leaving the room. He debated whether or not he really wanted to go to History of Magic. Merlin knew even listening in that class was a trial and he was already in the 'not taking notes' mood. So what was the point of going? Besides, a free period sounded like a decidedly good idea right now.

Thus decided, Harry made his way toward his dorm. He'd spend his new free period outside and for that, he needed his outdoor cloak. He was heading up the stairs from the dungeons when he caught Draco coming back down them looking annoyed.

Harry blinked in surprise. Draco ought to be on the other side of the castle right now. Sixth year Slytherins had Divination with the Hufflepuffs this class time.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked him.

"Heading to my dorm?" Draco asked in return, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Had Harry really been thinking, he'd have assumed Draco was headed there, but he'd let his surprise talk.

"But I thought you had Divination with Trelawney right now," he said.

"I do," was Draco's sole reply.

Harry didn't respond. He thought the obvious "why are you here, then?" question was evident in his silence.

Draco rolled his eyes before answering it. "How long can you sit in Trelawney's class before your entire brain shuts down from boredom? I decided to skip the shut down today and just not go to class. And you, are you headed for thought meltdown by Binns now?"

"Actually, Harry said, "I thought I'd skip that myself. I was headed to my dorm to get my coat. Now seemed like an opportune time for a private walk outside."

"Oh," Draco said, clearly looking shocked, before his face morphed into a bright smile. "Surprises, surprises, from you, Harry. First using your loony friend. Now skipping class. What's next? Might I start expecting you to turn to the dark side?" he joked.

"Well, I'm already dating the school's resident bad boy. I'm well on my way," Harry laughed before he noticed the renewed shocked look on Draco's face.

A quick review of his comment had his smile fading. Perhaps he had been wrong to use the word "dating." They had not actually said they were officially a couple yet. Maybe Draco still considered them just fooling around, even if he had claimed Harry. Maybe it was just a claim for Draco's current sex partner. Hadn't he said something of that nature when Ron and Hermione questioned him? Harry's hopes died a little with the thought.

"I- I meant, umm," Harry flustered, not sure whether to take it back or not. He didn't want to ruin whatever he and Draco had by saying the wrong thing, but he had thought they were something more now.

Draco's face seemed to soften in the wake of Harry's uncertainty, his shock melting into a slightly amused smile.

"I hadn't thought of it like that, since we haven't actually been on any dates, but I suppose what we're doing could be termed that. We are… _boyfriends_, I guess," Draco said with another amused smile.

Harry had to crack a small smile at that, too. He had rarely used that term in his last relationships, even. He'd had some relatively private dates with them, explored his sexuality with them, gotten to know them a lot, but had rarely called either of them his boyfriend. It was still rather new to him.

"Yeah," he said to Draco. He cleared his throat, as it had mysteriously gone a bit thick on him since he'd thought he and Draco were still nothing but bed buddies. "So anyway, would you like to come outside with me? Heh, we could consider it our first date." He tried for a cocky smile at his flippant remark.

Draco cracked another smile before considering his offer. "Yeah, why not. I was just going to waste the time away in my room anyway. Might as well spend it outside with you."

Harry laughed at him. "Nice to know I'm a better option than spending time alone in your room."

"Marginally, at least," Draco said with his characteristic smirk.

"And at most?" Harry teased.

"Much better," Draco said, eyes darkening as restrained lust began building in him.

Harry could see it all through his eyes. Windows to the soul, some muggles called them. He thought they'd never been more right about anything. This wasn't the first time he'd thought he saw Draco's soul purely through the unadulterated view of his eyes. But Draco wasn't pure. He was tainted by this world and the things he'd seen, heard, and experienced in it. They all were. But Draco's taint held a lot of allure for Harry. It was an odd complement to Harry's own.

Harry was swept away by his thoughts. There was naked exposure right here- in Draco's eyes. And all of it showed passion. He couldn't let that go unanswered.

Harry grabbed Draco and smashed their lips together. He wasn't currently concerned that they were in a very public stairwell and not very far from his least favorite teacher at this school. Right now his only concern was returning Draco's passion, desire for desire.

He traced Draco's lips with his tongue and was rewarded with Draco moaning into his mouth. Harry took this as an invitation and let his tongue explore Draco's oral cavern. Their tongues wrestled and Harry imagined he could taste on Draco's tongue all the words and sounds the blond wasn't able to say or make right then. All the moans and pleas and requests and demands Draco would likely make of him were all transmitted to Harry through their tongues being wrapped around each other. Harry wondered if Draco knew he was translating his desires through touch, wondered if Draco understood any of what Harry himself was saying through their contact.

Harry allowed the kiss to last a few moments longer. It was pleasure beyond pleasure, yes, but they were in the middle of an often used stairwell. Anyone could come along at any time. If they were so inclined, they could continue their activities outside. Harry pulled away before moving in to kiss Draco once more, much more softly this time.

"Let's go get our things. I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes, okay?" Harry asked him.

Draco only nodded, his slight panting not allowing him to actually speak yet.

Harry smiled before tugging softly on Draco's hair then leaving to get his cloak. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

* * *

It took Draco several moments after Harry had left to break himself from his daze. He loved that Harry could surprise him like that. Just a spontaneous kiss in the middle of the stairwell with so little provocation. And such a heated one, at that. Draco would almost say the kiss had made his knees go weak if it weren't such a girly sentiment. As it was, it had awakened something in him. Awakened something outside of him, too, frankly. He was almost anxious to get outside and cool his ardor.

He walked down the stairs and to his common room slowly. He had 10 minutes, after all, and wouldn't need it all to get his coat and come back. Besides, it wasn't the easiest thing to walk comfortably given his current situation.

He had gotten his coat, calmed his nether regions substantially, and returned to the top of the stairs all in 8 minutes. Harry was just coming back down from the stairwell at the other end of the Entrance Hall at the 9 minute mark. Draco silently admitted he looked rather fetching in his green cloak. It was darker than his eyes and thus set them off in a nice contrast. Draco wondered who had picked it out for Harry as the raven never had any fashion sense. He wouldn't know such a thing would look good on him.

Draco's own coat was Slytherin silver. He knew it played off his eyes well, too. Funny the way they complemented each other right then. Not to mention them wearing the two Slytherin colors. Anyhow…

"Are you ready, Harry?" Draco asked making a sweeping gesture with his arm toward the door as if to say, "after you."

Harry took the hint and laughed as he pushed his way out the door and into the winter snow. Draco just watched him for a second. Draco didn't know if Harry liked the snow in general, but he certainly seemed to be enjoying it now. But that might have been the rush of truancy.

Draco walked down the steps and let his eyes wander from Harry to look over the grounds. There was no denying that Hogwarts was a beautiful place. The castle itself was a work of art. Majestic architecture with its towering walls and sky sweeping turrets. Its archways and bridges and lake. And then there was the Forbidden Forest. Despite the creatures that dwelled within, the Forest made a lovely backdrop to the rest of Hogwarts just then. It, like the grounds, was blanketed in snow. It almost tricked one into thinking the Forest could be as clean as the fallen snow that lay atop it. For surely nothing that pure would dare touch something so contaminated by its inhabitants.

Draco was pulled from his musing by something wet and sloppy and slightly hard colliding with the side of his head. The impact took him so off guard that he lost his balance momentarily. When he regained his footing from stumbling, he turned to see Harry doubled over, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. He tried to speak but couldn't because of the mirth wracking his body. Draco scowled at him as the snow dripped down his face.

Draco picked up some snow and quietly packed it while Harry was still laughing loudly. A swift throw had the joy wiped clean from Harry's countenance as snow was wiped from his eyes. It was Draco's turn to laugh now as Harry fought to clear his vision of the fluffy flakes. Soon Harry joined back in on the laughter, despite it being at his own expense.

It was all out war after that, snowballs flying this way and that. Draco managed to dodge many and caught Harry off guard a time or two with a hit, but mostly their Seeker reflexes kept them both snow free. After dodging Bludgers for years, snowballs were nothing in comparison.

But it was still fun. Numb fingers and toes were no excuse to go in as playing with Harry like this more than made up for the slight discomfort. Draco rolled behind a tree, narrowly missing the snowball that would have surely hit him in the face had he stayed still another moment. He retaliated with a short series of snowballs hurled in all directions from his hiding place. His muscles were starting to ache and Draco considered using magic, but the muggle way was so much more rewarding when Harry yelped from one of Draco's balls landing successfully.

When the challenge of hitting Harry with the snowballs wore off after too many successful dodges on Harry's part, Draco charged him and tackled Harry. After the shock of impact with the ground wore off, Harry roared with laughter, but didn't try to fight Draco off.

Seeing as how this opportunity was too good to miss, Draco grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it into Harry's face. Draco grinned widely as Harry yelped from the chill. This time Harry did fight him and they rolled around until Harry was on top of Draco. He repaid the favor in kind and Draco soon found himself with a face full of snow. He sputtered as he sought to breathe through the fluff.

Harry seemed to take mercy on him because he laughed softly as he helped wipe snow from Draco's face. Draco watched Harry smile down at him and saw the laughter and tenderness in Harry's eyes. It was almost intuition; Draco knew that Harry was going to kiss him.

Two seconds later he did, bending slowly to press cool lips to Draco's own. It was a sweet kiss, lacking the passion but with all of the tenderness Draco had seen in Harry's eyes. They moved their lips slowly; there was no rush to this. They were more than content just sinking into each other just then. Passion had its time and place, but there was always room for affection.

It slowly heated, becoming more intense the longer their lips were connected. Draco was frankly shocked they hadn't melted all the snow around them with all the heat they produced in their frenzy. Tongues were introduced and hands began wandering and they were rolling again. Draco found himself on top of Harry again and he used that to his advantage. He shimmied his body along that of his raven and they both had to groan at the sensations such a move elicited.

Mouths connected more fiercely now than ever and it was almost rough the way they fastened on to each other. Hands grabbing and teeth sinking in and legs and arms tangling much like their tongues. It was as if they couldn't quite get enough.

When the need for air became too much for them to ignore, Draco dropped his face to the curve of Harry's neck and shoulder and felt Harry lay himself back into the snow. When Draco looked up, it was to see Harry's face amazingly flushed and his green eyes half shut and red, swollen lips panting and tousled hair speckled with snow.

The snow flecks caught in his hair actually made it kind of irresistible to Draco. He wanted to run his hands through it. See what made it all shine. He gave in to the temptation. He ran his fingers through Harry's strands and heard a small sound of contentment hum deep in Harry's throat. Draco smiled softly. He was glad something that was currently giving him pleasure was also pleasing to Harry.

Draco continued to stroke his fingers through Harry's hair, but glanced down at the calm raven beneath him. Harry's eyes were fully open now and watching him. The heat from their kissing had died down substantially and what was left of it was now mixed with that self same tenderness from when they'd begun these pleasing activities.

Draco kissed him softly before speaking.

"I think we should go in now. I imagine we've been out here longer than we'd planned. Our friends are probably missing us by now. And we're likely missing lunch. Besides, I'm cold," he said with a small smile.

"I can warm you back up," Harry said softly.

Draco laughed lightly. "Oh, I know you can. But I'd rather neither of us got hypothermia or something from lying in the snow too long." But he traced Harry's lips with his fingers, anyway. He sighed before getting off of the bird. "We should go, Harry," he repeated before putting his arm down to help Harry up.

Harry sighed too, but took Draco's hand after a moment and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. But he didn't relinquish his hold on Draco when he was on his feet. Instead, he pulled Draco into a hug and just held him a moment.

"Thanks," he whispered into Draco's ear. "This was great."

And then Draco felt soft, cool lips pressing into his neck and fingers tangle briefly in his hair before Harry withdrew.

They walked back to the castle slowly, not wanting the afternoon of them alone together to end. This was the first time that they had spent that wasn't mostly all about sex. They'd had fun and played together. No real rivalry. Sure, the competition was there, but it hadn't ruled them. No one person _had_ to win. In this game, both of them had. And the kissing had been special. It was the most intimate their kissing had ever been, as heated as it had gotten since their first tryst in the broom cupboard. It was a day to remember. Neither was looking forward to going back into the castle and pretending they hadn't just spent hours together, enjoying each other's company. Neither wanted to go on pretending they hated each other.

* * *

They skipped lunch in the Hall. First, they only had 20 minutes until it ended, anyway. Second, neither wanted to separate quite yet. But third, and mostly importantly, neither could go in looking quite as they did. Snow strewn. Rumpled clothes. Flushed skin. Swollen lips. Messy hair. They could not be the only two in the entire Hall that looked like that. Harry's guise of dating Luna would be smashed to bits if he appeared to have just been thoroughly shagged while she was as pristine as ever.

So they snuck down to the kitchens. The House elves would keep their secret if told to, unless Dumbledore himself asked. He was their first allegiance, after all. Then came everyone else.

They had stowed their outdoor gear and made themselves warm and as presentable as possible again. They'd know whether or not they pulled it off if no one gave them funny looks in Transfiguration in 30 minutes. For now, they were comfortable with the reminders of their first date. Frankly, neither could remember having a better one.

Class passed slowly, and again Harry couldn't quite keep his attention on the lesson. His eyes found Draco a lot more often than they had that morning in Potions. Ron and Hermione had tried getting his attention several times but had given up after awhile. It was clear that they wouldn't interest him while Malfoy was still in sight. It had finally taken Harry losing 10 House points from McGonagall to snap him out of it enough to actually pay attention. He hadn't mastered the spell by class' end, but he was close. That's as good as anyone could ask of him in this mind frame.

Dinner passed slowly, as well, but mostly because Harry just wasn't paying attention to anything going on around him. He made particular sure not to look at Draco more than twice during the entire meal, but his mind was rarely elsewhere.

Finally, toward the end of the meal, he made himself rise and head towards Luna at the Ravenclaw table. He had things to discuss with her and now was as good of a time as any. Besides, with as love sick as he was sure he was probably looking about now, it was the perfect way to visibly project those feelings onto her so the school didn't begin to question his story. Not yet anyway. He was sure he'd mess up eventually, though. But for now, he hoped they believed the lie. This was the best he could do.

* * *

**A/N**: Anyone remember the kissing scene from chapter 3? I've been talking to one of my reader's lately and that was her favorite. It was brought to my attention then that that was like the last hot kissing scene. Couldn't do. So I tried to create another. Hopefully this fits the bill. And it had fluff. Who doesn't like fluff in their lives? x3 And there was so much more I wanted to put into this chapter, but thought this was a good stopping point. But with that, I suppose writing next chapter should be no problem. That one ought to be fun. ;)


	11. Ethereal and Talking Walls

**A/N:** Sorry people. I have no excuses for the late update but I will say that I was busy applying to grad school and studying for/taking my GRE. Then I discovered Doctor Who. Needless to say I'm on the fifth season already and it's only been a few weeks. Anyhow, I admit, I wasn't a fan of this chapter at first. It just wasn't writing how I'd wanted it to. But it grew on me, which you'll all understand as you get toward the end. Yeah. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is willing. Not only for spelling/grammar but for content help as well. I run out of material. And I worry that people are OOC. So I need help. Also, longest chapter yet! Yay! Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! :D!

* * *

Waking Up

Chapter 11: Ethereal and Talking Walls

Draco watched as Harry approached Looney again. This was the second time today Harry had gone to the girl. He was really laying it on thick.

It annoyed Draco because he was jealous of the girl's public attention from Harry but more so because Harry hadn't spared him a single look this meal time. Not that he'd seen, anyway. After a date like they'd had today, one would think Harry would be hard put to keep his eyes off of Draco. But Harry had lost Gryffindor 10 House points, from McGonagall no less, and that was always fun. And it was probably a result of Harry being distracted by thoughts of their morning and afternoon together.

Still, Draco would have preferred attention he could see. He had been focused in McGonagall's class and thus wasn't sure it was his doing that had distracted Harry. And now that he could see the raven, he was completely ignored.

But Looney wasn't. Even now Harry was once again whispering in her ear amidst the twitters of her Housemates and the curious stares of the other Houses.

Harry was overdoing it, though. At least in Draco's opinion. His smile was too wide, his expression too silly. He leaned in too close and it almost looked like he kissed Looney's face. The animated chatter broke out into a rambunctious frenzy at that point. Seeming to ignore all of this, Looney allowed herself to be helped from her seat and Harry took her bag as he escorted her from the Hall.

Draco saw red but controlled his jealousy by maintaining his usual inexpressive mask and looked away. He couldn't allow his Housemates, and especially Pansy, to see how Harry's behavior affected him again. But he would settle this soon. Harry seemed to forget quite quickly just whose he was. And Draco would be informing Looney of her place, too. More than soon.

* * *

Harry kept the wide smile on his face as he led Luna from the Great Hall, but he was getting more nervous by the second. How could he explain to her that… he wouldn't say he was using her. He was simply letting everyone believe he was dating her.

The chatter and stares only followed them as they headed out the door. Before Harry had formed a coherent explanation, Luna spoke to him.

"It is nice to walk about with friends, isn't it Harry?" she said, smiling slightly while looking off into the distance.

"Er, yeah," he said. "But Luna, there's something I need to tell you."

"Though people have asked me questions about it," she continued as if Harry hadn't spoken.

"Questions?" Harry asked, finally drawing her attention to him.

"Oh yes. They seem to think you and I are together, as it were." She smiled again, perhaps at the ludicrousness of the notion.

"Right, about that…" Harry tried again but trailed off, still at a loss for what to say.

"People do still stare at you an awful lot, Harry. One would think that would have died down after six years. Though I suppose they haven't stopped staring at me either and it's been five years," she said pleasantly, apparently unoffended by still being the object of stares and gossip.

Harry was slightly thrown off by that thought, but decided he needed to plunge ahead. People would be leaving dinner soon so they were running out of time to talk.

"Luna, people think we're together because I've been coming to you in the Hall today and am walking about with you." He didn't want to mention the hickeys and the conclusions people have jumped to because of them.

"Oh, I know. Though that is so little to base such a conclusion on. They have more evidence of hickypunks and no one believes they exist," she frowned slightly. "But I can't imagine how they believe I gave you those," she said, her eyes flicking briefly to his neck where the hickeys currently lay uncovered, despite his collar.

It surprised Harry that Luna was aware of why she was believed to be his girlfriend. And her logic was agreeable, despite the hickypunk reference. People shouldn't buy that they were dating just because he seemed to be flirting with her. But the rest of the Ravenclaws appeared to believe it and they were the logical bunch. So hopefully the story held with the rest of the school.

He didn't know why it was cause for doubt that she could have given him the hickeys, though. Perhaps she was taking her own personality into consideration. But it was true few others knew her even as little as Harry did.

"I know," Harry agreed, "but would you mind if we kept up the façade? I don't want anyone to know who I'm dating just yet."

"No, I don't mind. I rather enjoyed the attention today. It gave me the opportunity to educate people about the wrackspurts since they were actually listening to what I had to say, at least for awhile." She smiled brightly at him. "And I can understand wanting to keep the secret. I don't imagine it would be greatly celebrated were everyone to find out you were dating Malfoy," she mused.

She seemed to have drifted back into her own head to contemplate as they walked, but Harry had been shocked into stopping and standing stock still. How did Luna know he was dating Draco? When did she find out? Could he play like he didn't know what she was talking about? What if she had seen them somewhere?

"How… how did you know?" he whispered.

She turned back to him before answering. Her usual dreamy smile had suddenly become terribly insightful. "The walls talk, Harry. One must only listen." She trailed her fingers along the nearest wall before continuing. "The walls see and hear many secrets. Not one can be kept from them within this castle. There is no true privacy here."

Harry was becoming a bit more uncomfortable around Luna than usual. He all of a sudden remembered Hermione's words regarding the girl from that morning. Maybe Luna was otherworldly.

"Anyway," the younger Ravenclaw cut back into Harry's uneasy thoughts, her usual disposition returning and driving away every remnant of her previous serious tone, "I must be getting back to my dorm. Much homework to do. O.W.L. year, you know. See you later, Harry," she said before removing her bag from Harry's possession and making her way in the direction of the Ravenclaw dormitories.

Harry didn't know what to do. He was still shocked that Luna knew he was dating Draco. And the way she said she knew was unsettling him even more. He could barely manage to think straight just yet. But he should feel accomplished, right? He had Luna's permission to let the masquerade continue. And even though she knew his secret, he doubted she'd actually tell anyone.

He made his way back toward Gryffindor Tower, letting his mind wrap around his conversation with Luna. Okay, so she was a bit stranger than he'd believed, but that was alright. She was still his friend. And she was still one of the most trustworthy people he knew, as loyal as any Gryffindor. He could deal with a bit of unsettling behavior. It's not like his own life was normal.

Harry stepped into his common room still lost in thought when he was assaulted by Seamus and Dean who bombarded him with questions and comments too quickly spoken and so thoroughly entangled that he couldn't make sense of anything they said as they carried him off to their dorm room. When they had gotten him there and sealed themselves in the room with a few privacy charms, they deposited him on his bed and simply stood before him smiling smugly, each of their speech tirades ended.

Harry just looked confusedly between the two.

"Er, what's going on, guys?" he said.

"You know what," said Seamus, still smiling at him.

"I think it's time we had The Talk," clarified Dean.

Harry was getting a sinking feeling about now.

"About what?" he asked. He thought he had an idea, but was dreading the answer.

"It's time we talked about who gave you those," Seamus informed him, indicating Harry's still uncovered hickeys.

"Actually, I'd really rather not," Harry told them. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Oh, come on, Harry. We won't tell. Besides, we have loads more to talk about than just that. Like when you came over to the dark side," said Dean cheekily.

"Ugh, do we have to do this now?" Harry groaned, just short of burying his face in his bedclothes.

"I think we do. It looks like there's plenty you haven't been telling us, Harry. We can help you, you know. You have no reason to hide from us, or from anyone," Seamus said seriously.

Harry considered this. Seamus and Dean were his mates and they had experience being out in the open with being gay. If it ever came out that Harry was, he could definitely use their advice and support. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to just talk to them about it, even if he didn't tell them who he was seeing just yet. He doubted they'd still help him after that.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked hesitantly. Merlin knew these two could gang up on someone so he was wary of what they'd ask.

They just beamed at him a moment before they started their questions.

"When did you realize you were gay, for starters?" Dean inquired.

"Well," Harry started, blushing slightly, "I suppose I might have known for awhile. I'd catch myself admiring blokes in the locker room and on the Quidditch pitch. The uniforms fit spectacularly well."

"Don't we know it," Dean smiled encouragingly.

Harry relaxed more in the wake of that encouragement. "It just took awhile before I accepted what it was," he finished.

"And when did you actually start dating blokes?" Seamus asked.

"Just this year. Sometime first term. He is a seventh year," Harry answered.

"Really now? Well you've about as much experience as us. I'm not sure there's much we can teach him, Seamus," Dean told his partner.

"Don't be too sure," Seamus responded. "He's still got that innocent air about him. I'd say there's plenty he has yet to learn." He was talking to Dean but had his eyes dancing mischievously at Harry.

Harry almost gulped. He again had the thought that if things didn't work out with Draco, he could definitely see himself as a part of a trio with Dean and Seamus. They would be no end of fun. Though it would almost certainly lack the passion he found with the blond.

Dean laughed. "True, I don't suppose we've had that air in quite some time."

"Not even a hint of it," Seamus smiled at his partner. "At our rate, I'm surprised we even remember what it feels like."

Harry almost smiled at this. He could definitely use some pointers from these two if their banter was anything to go by. Not that he wasn't a satisfactory lover, but it never hurt to throw in new tricks every now and then and aim for exceptional.

"So how many chaps have you dated? Done anything with any of them?" Seamus inquired, resuming their question session.

"Besides the snogging free for all we can obviously see?" Dean added with a smirk.

Seamus' smile returned but he didn't comment on the remark. Harry just rolled his eyes before answering.

"I dated and slept with two guys first term. Now I'm just dating one," he told them.

"Dated two guys at once? Harry, you animal," Seamus barked a laugh. Dean's laughter followed swiftly after.

Harry blushed again before commenting. "You know that's not what I meant."

"We know, but it's so much more fun to think of that way," Seamus laughed again.

"Not that I haven't considered the option," Harry looked at them pointedly, aiming for a bit of revenge for their teasing.

"Oh, we've got a wild one!" Dean exclaimed, having caught on.

Seamus laughed heartily as only an Irishman can. "I'm not sure you're ready for us yet, Harry, even with two partners under your belt," he said.

"Not to mention he's already dating someone," Dean helpfully threw in.

"True," Harry mused.

Draco would not take kindly to this conversation were he to know of it. He was beautifully jealous when Harry only pretended to flirt with Luna, someone there was no chance in hell he'd actually be with. If he knew Harry was flirting with Seamus and Dean, a pair there was a very real chance he could be with, he'd hex them all into oblivion.

"Ah, but if this goes the way of the previous two…" Seamus trailed off suggestively, raking Harry over with his eyes. "Then we could have some fun. We'd train him up nice and proper."

"Right, but until then," Harry said, hoping Seamus would take the hint to drop his train of thought.

Since Draco had been mentioned he was officially feeling guilty for flirting with the pair, even if it had started off as revenge. Thoughts of the blond were now intruding into his head and though Harry imagined Draco punishing him for this infidelity, none of the thoughts were unpleasant. Even the punishment sounded pleasurable as Harry thought Draco would reassert his claim in the most delicious of ways.

"…-arry? Harry!" Harry heard one of his friends saying, as if from a distance. His thoughts were absorbed in daydreams of Draco reminding him that he was the boyfriend of a dragon.

"I think we've lost him," the other friend answered when Harry did not.

"Ah, sorry," Harry apologized, tuning back in to their conversation. It wasn't easy. Imagines of he and Draco still danced behind his eyelids and at the corner of his thoughts. It was rather distracting.

"Did you go somewhere pleasant?" Dean asked him with a knowing smile playing about his lips.

"In fact, I did," Harry assured him, "and I'm going somewhere else pleasant now," he finished, rising.

Harry headed toward the door but stopped when he got there, turning back to his friends.

"Thanks for the talk. It helps. And I'm sure you're aware the rest of the school currently believes I'm dating Luna. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do anything to contradict that. My partner and I aren't ready to make ourselves known just yet and Luna is aware of her part in it. So just go with it, yeah?"

At their nods, Harry smiled gratefully at them before assuring them they'd talk again soon and heading off in search of his best friends.

* * *

Draco was not pleased. He felt slighted and when he felt that way, he tended to seek revenge. That's how he came to be in the owlery the following morning before breakfast attaching a letter addressed to Luna Lovegood to a school owl. He'd actually had to ask someone her real name. Luna. How ludicrous. Looney suited her much better.

He'd originally intended to do something much worse to Looney than telling her off, but knew that if any harm befell her, Harry would seek him out first. Draco thought he could probably pin the blame on someone else, claiming a jealous girl attacked the girlfriend of Harry Potter to clear out the competition, but he didn't know if Harry would buy that.

In the end he settled on this letter. It wasn't a Howler as it could have been. He didn't want anyone to recognize his voice. As it was he'd used a spell to change his handwriting. But it said quite clearly and in no uncertain terms that Harry Potter now belonged to someone else and she better not get the idea in her loony little head that Harry's behavior implied differently. He'd considered telling her also that she was nowhere near worthy of the attention Harry currently lavished on her, but decided that also would not sit well with Harry were he to hear of it. This letter would have to do. Though broaching no room for argument, it still did not insult Looney in any overly cruel way that would cause Harry to complain even if Looney did show it to him.

Draco's punishment for Harry would be a lot more satisfying. His raven clearly needed a lesson in how to keep his hands where they belonged. They should be touching Draco or no one at all. Draco would be remiss if he did not teach Harry what was and was not okay. And he would take great pleasure in reminding Harry just where his loyalties lie. He just had to decide when and where this lesson would be given.

Draco watched the morning post owls come in with their usual flurry. He received his weekly care package from his mother, but he paid it little attention. He was watching for when Looney received his letter. He was hoping the letter would scare her into obedience or at least unsettle her a bit.

What he did not expect was for there to be several owls arriving for the usually unpopular Ravenclaw. It appeared Draco wasn't the only one with a bone to pick with the girl. There was even a Howler that exploded in loud rambles about how she was mad and would be utterly insane to think whatever she had going on with Harry would last and how she wasn't good enough for him.

Looney listened to the Howler with a smile upon her face as it insulted her, but Harry had stood near the beginning of the message and made his way over to her. Before the letter could finish Harry _incendio_-ed it to ashes that he then banished. He shot the girls of the room a venomous look as the letter had apparently been sent by one among the female population.

As Harry stood watch behind Looney, likely in case of anymore Howlers, Looney gathered her remaining letters and put them in her bag. When she showed no signs of getting up to leave with him yet, he simply placed himself beside her at the Ravenclaw table.

The professors at the Head table made a few comments about keeping the peace and Dumbledore mentioned something about the inappropriateness of such a Howler, but they all went greatly unheeded.

Draco had mixed feelings. He was almost happy for the Howler because it said everything he'd wanted to say and he didn't have to get his hands dirty saying it. It was a bit upsetting, too, because whatever girl had sent the Howler had clearly deluded herself into believing she had some sort of claim on Harry that Looney was poaching on. Draco did not like people thinking they owned what was his. Also upsetting was the fact that he would not be able to see Looney's reaction to his own letter as she had put her mail in her bag, assumedly to be opened and read later. Though judging by her calm response to the Howler, which was harsh, Draco did not think his own letter, which was mild in comparison, would garner the response he had hoped for. Looney might even laugh at it.

"Well that was quite a show," Draco heard from beside him.

He turned to see Pansy also watching the scene at the Ravenclaw table as it closed. Draco hadn't feared being caught watching it currently because the entire school had looked on as the event unfolded.

"Looney's gone and made an enemy," she continued.

"Doesn't seem fazed by it, though," Blaise noted.

"No, she doesn't," Pansy acknowledged. "She actually smiled while it screeched at her."

"What do you expect?" Theodore cut in. "She's called Looney for a reason. Mental, that one. Wouldn't recognize a threat on her life if someone held a wand to her face with an AK on their lips."

"But Potter came to her rescue nicely," Millicent said, still looking at the Ravenclaws where Harry sat talking to Looney.

"Guess that puts to rest the question of if he's actually dating her," Theodore said.

"No, he could just be protecting his friend," Blaise reasoned.

"Exactly; you know how those Gryffindorks are," Pansy agreed. "They love being the hero. It could mean nothing."

"What do you think, Draco?" Theodore asked him.

Draco had been sitting back listening to the reasoning and assumptions of his Housemates. He hadn't been surprised when Harry had gone to Looney's rescue, though he hadn't expected Harry to place himself at her side after the spectacle. It annoyed him slightly, but it was in Harry's character so he wasn't too shocked. He was much more interested in what conclusions others drew from Harry's behavior. It was a mixed opinion right now. He appreciated that Pansy and Blaise didn't just jump to conclusions and instead reasoned like clever Slytherins, but he'd much rather they'd have accepted it and not questioned anything. It was just easier that way.

"Hard to say," he said instead. "One never knows just what Potter is doing. He could be protecting a friend or standing up for his girlfriend. I wouldn't rule anything out at this point. But I'm not putting too much thought into it. Potter's affairs are none of my concern."

"No, but the girl might come in handy," Theodore said cryptically.

They all knew what he was referring to, but none wanted to add on to that comment.

Sixth years had a break Friday mornings before afternoon classes. It was supposed to be used as study time for them to do all the extra work professors piled on them in preparation for their N.E.W.T.s, but few actually worked during this time unless they were really behind.

Draco brushed off his friends to walk the halls, hoping he'd catch Harry walking back from escorting Looney to her first class. He'd been walking for about 15 minutes before he tired of waiting around for Harry when he had no idea if the boy would even pass this part of the castle. Since he was already caught up in his work and had no desire to return to his common room lest his Housemates still be talking of Harry and his possible girlfriend, he decided to take another trip outside. He could do with more fresh air anyway. The castle got rather stifling with its stagnant occupants. They never changed.

He took his broom outside with him. It had been awhile since he'd ridden it since Quidditch season had yet to return for the Spring. He missed flying with the air rushing past him. He missed the thrill of chasing the Snitch. He missed competing against Harry most of all.

He took to the sky as soon as he left the castle walls. He wanted to taste the air as soon as possible from as high as he could. He flew a few laps around the castle turrets and made his way above the Forbidden Forest. He had hated the place since first year when McGonagall had assigned him detention with Hagrid and he'd had to go into it. Even seeing it in the light third year hadn't assuaged his fear, especially as he'd been nearly mauled to death by the hippogriff. The place was a living nightmare, filled with countless foul creatures just waiting to rip one's head off, or suck them bloodless, or kidnap them in the night so they were never heard from again. Draco stayed away from it like his life depended on it, which he was almost positive it did.

He flew away from it with chills born of more than the cold. Sometimes nightmares of what he thinks he saw first year still haunted him. It was enough to want an escape just then. Draco decided to fly away from Hogwarts towards Hogsmead where he planned to have a nice Butterbeer. It would certainly help warm him up.

Before he made it off Hogwarts' grounds, something moving by the Quidditch pitch caught his eye. He turned and saw a figure flying across the field in spectacular moves. He could tell it was Harry by the agile motions. Turns and dives and speed all spoke of his raven. His Hogsmead plans completely derailed, Draco headed toward Harry.

He flew up slowly as not to distract Harry. He was enjoying the show far too much to interrupt. And Harry was beautiful. Lithe as the small bird Draco usually associated him with. Powerful as the bird of prey that he could sometimes become. Graceful in a way that combined the two like only Harry could. Draco just watched him for a time.

And Harry did not seem to see him. He kept on flying this way and that and Draco wondered if he was seeing future moves of the Gryffindor team. If so, everyone else was in for a rude awakening.

All of a sudden Harry took a stunning dive and pulled up what looked like a foot off the ground in a miraculous recovery before flying slowly back upward. Draco felt his heart thud hard in his chest. Bloody idiot Gryffindor. He could have been killed if he had made impact with the ground.

"Are you insane?" Draco yelled at him.

He could tell he'd surprised Harry for the raven looked up too abruptly and almost unseated himself. Draco felt his heart stumble as Harry fought briefly for balance. Damn, this boy was too close to him. He was inside him already.

Harry didn't seem too worried as he smiled as he flew towards Draco.

"Hey, I didn't see you there. I was just working off some steam. That Howler someone sent Luna this morning bothered me," he said frowning. "What brings you out here?"

Draco just blinked at him a moment. "You're out here risking your neck because of Looney?" he asked disbelievingly.

Harry frowned at him again. "Her name is Luna. And not because of her, because of whoever sent her the Howler."

"It didn't even bother Looney that much. She smiled as she listened to it!" Draco exclaimed.

"Luna. And that's not the point. They shouldn't have sent that to her or said any of that nonsense. She's not mental and not unworthy of me or any of the other rubbish they said about her," Harry said.

"If Looney didn't take offense then I hardly see where it's your place to go off in a snit about someone saying something that wasn't even about you. And to be out here almost breaking your neck to vent off some of this irrational irritation is idiotic. And such a Gryffindor move I'm surprised I'm surprised. Killing yourself certainly won't solve the problem or stop that girl from sending Looney anymore Howlers," Draco steamed.

"First, it's _Luna_. Stop calling her Looney. She is not mental. Just a little… different. Second, the insult was about me too as the girl said Luna wasn't good enough for me, as if I'm so high and mighty that I would be stooping down to date her. Luna is frankly several steps up from some of the girls that have pursued me. Third, I was not trying to kill myself. I'm just practicing my flying. I've done that dive before and I'm working on perfecting it. It's one of the things that will wipe the ground with the Slytherin team when the season starts back up," Harry finished with a smile.

Sufficiently distracted, Draco answered only the last part.

"You wish, Potter. None of these silly little moves you've been doing will even impress us. We've been practicing and have moves so incredible that they'll amaze you Gryffindorks into falling right out of the sky," Draco bragged.

None of it was true, but that wasn't the point. He couldn't let Harry get away with his own bragging without retaliation. And the falling out of the sky line might have been in bad taste considering Harry almost did a few minutes ago, but Harry wasn't worried about it so neither would Draco be. At least he wouldn't look it, anyway. His heart had only just come back to its normal pace from the double assault Harry's dive and balance floundering had given it.

"You need to be put back in your place, Potter. Think I'll teach you a thing or two about flying. Watch and learn," Draco commented before flying off a ways and doing a few exceptional moves of his own.

Harry was admittedly better than him still, but Draco had definitely improved since first year. Harry's skill was a constant goal to reach for and Draco was getting there. Except he didn't plan to stop there. He intended to surpass Harry by far. Eventually.

Harry took up the challenge and raced alongside Draco as he sped off and did dives and turns of his own. Despite them having no Snitch to chase, the flying competition between them still fulfilled Draco in a way that he had been lacking since the Quidditch season ended. There was just something about flying against Harry. But Draco had to admit that there was nothing like flying with him.

* * *

They stayed out flying for about an hour before the cold got to them. Harry kind of enjoyed it, but like yesterday, Draco complained.

They made their way to the Quidditch changing rooms. They'd decided that instead of trying and failing to correct their appearance like yesterday, they would shower and start again. But instead of going to separate sections as they would with their teams, they stayed together. Separating hadn't even occurred to them.

Harry admired Draco's build as the blond removed his coat and outdoor accessories. Draco was long and slender but muscled slightly from his Quidditch training. He was toned and firm in all the right places and Harry had a hard time doing nothing more than just looking.

And Draco paid no attention to Harry. He only appeared to want out of his cold attire. He said nothing as he pulled his jumper and collared shirt over his head and his trousers and pants down his legs.

Harry watched as every delicious inch of Draco was revealed to him. Though they had done a fair amount at this point, they had never been naked together. Ignoring that first morning together. Harry didn't really count that as it had been an accident and he hadn't really been looking at Draco. At least not with the appreciation he had now.

Harry found himself rather entranced with Draco's body. As creamy skin flowed into creamy skin, Harry found he wanted to taste Draco like he had that first morning. See if that skin still held the intoxicating flavor it possessed then.

When Draco was finally nude, he looked up and blinked at Harry. Harry was still fully dressed, but considerably more heated than he had been when they'd arrived there. At least in one area of his body.

It didn't seem to take Draco long to realize what had distracted Harry from removing his own clothes. He took a quick look down at himself before smiling wickedly at the raven. He started walking toward Harry which made tempting parts of his anatomy sway, distracting Harry from that smile. Though his attention was directed downward, Harry heard Draco laugh loudly from somewhere above.

Draco was upon him before Harry had gathered his wits back enough to look up. When he did, it was to see that same wicked smile gracing Draco's lips, but that mischief that he loved was present in the dragon's eyes now, too. That look always promised immeasurable pleasure for both of them.

Harry didn't ask what Draco had in mind. It was so much better to be surprised along the way. When Draco started undoing Harry's coat, Harry offered no resistance. He stood still as Draco removed his gloves from his hands and unraveled the scarf from around his neck. His accessories fell to the floor and were quickly joined by his unbuttoned coat and Harry barely noticed. He only had eyes for Draco then.

His tie went not long after. He briefly lost sight of his dragon as his jumper and shirt were removed, but Draco made up for it a thousand fold when he kissed Harry's newly exposed skin. Harry's eyes fluttered shut. The heat from Draco's kisses were quickly warming whatever chill he still had left from being outside.

Draco spent a few minutes on Harry's torso. He kissed his neck and chest and stomach. He introduced his tongue, licking in soft, lazy strokes. He avoided Harry's mouth but that was fine as Harry was unaware of everything except sensation during that time. He was focused on nothing but feeling and wouldn't have had the coordination to kiss Draco back when necessary.

Draco's kisses and licks were on Harry's lower stomach now and he felt his belt being undone. Harry knew what was coming and some part of his brain cheered for the imminent caress of Draco's tongue on his shaft, but the majority of his brain was concentrated on feeling Draco's lips still attached to his abdomen.

Harry felt himself being more exposed as Draco lowered his trousers and pants, but he couldn't think on that too much as a hand suddenly wound itself around him. Harry's head fell backward. He thought it was more than he could take.

He was proven wrong when Draco's mouth engulfed him. The tongue played along his lower head, pressing into the slit and tucking beneath the skin where head met shaft. Harry was awash in awareness. He was conscious of every millimeter of skin Draco's mouth caressed.

His hands found their way into Draco's hair. They did that a lot. Harry had to admit that he loved Draco's hair. The silken tresses were so unlike his unruly mop. He could spend great amounts of time doing little but running his hands through Draco's hair.

Even that thought went away when Draco sucked. His mouth was still concentrated on Harry's penis' head, but it was enough. His hand was still holding Harry's shaft and the warmth only added to the pleasure. When Draco took to licking Harry's shaft the raven groaned. It wasn't long before Draco nearly swallowed him, pulling Harry in and out of his mouth in tandem with his moving hand.

Harry couldn't take much more. When Draco used his teeth to gently scrap along his pole, Harry groaned again and squeezed Draco's hair in warning. He was quite done for. He'd be coming in another second.

The orgasm rushed through him. He felt like the cum cascaded out of his body and all down Draco's throat. Draco didn't seem to mind as he swallowed it all and proceeded to lick along Harry for any excess cum running down him.

Harry's knees nearly gave out on him. He felt so empty just then. Surely even his bones had liquefied and exited through him in that orgasm. There was nothing left in him to hold him up.

Draco resumed his feet and balanced Harry before speaking to him.

"Let that be a reminder to whom you belong," he said. "Looney could never do you like this."

Before Harry could even wrap his head around the comment, let alone form a coherent response, Draco chose that moment to attack his mouth. Harry had no idea why Draco always chose moments of his post-coital incoherency to try to talk to him of matters that mattered. Harry's thoughts drifted again as he tasted himself mixed in with the familiar taste of Draco. It was an interesting combination. The snogging only lasted a minute before Draco broke off and dragged Harry to the showers.

The shower was slow and hot, in more ways than one. They washed each other with caressing hands and soapy cloths. Mouths wandered and bodies rubbed and Harry returned the favor of an orgasm. He gave Draco another hand job in the shower and a blow job when they'd gotten out. Draco's continual pleasure was enough to trigger his own release a second time. Needless to say they were both fairly relaxed by the time they headed back up to the castle for lunch.

* * *

Draco was feeling rather on top of the world as he ambled into the Great Hall for dinner. He'd had a spectacular morning and had reasserted his dominance and claim in Harry's life. He wasn't sure if Harry had quite gotten the message, though, as he'd made no comment to it. But if not, Draco had no problem with showing him again and again just who his lover was.

His afternoon class went well. Draco had always enjoyed Arithmancy. It seemed even easier given his good mood.

Harry came in looking as carefree as Draco did. He joined his friends and engaged them in animated chatter. Dinner passed pleasantly enough but Draco noticed Harry shot many slightly concerned looks Looney's way.

Draco wasn't sure why. Looney didn't look to be in any trouble. Some people were giving her curious or conniving glances, but nothing was being done to her. Draco supposed Harry was just looking to keep it that way.

Halfway through the meal Harry left the Gryffindor table and resumed his place beside Looney with the Ravenclaws. It wasn't apparent why but Draco thought Harry might have been making a statement. Gryffindors. They were like that.

Draco went back to his meal and didn't spare Harry another look. Beside him, Pansy began speaking.

"You know, Drake," she said, drawing his attention, "I've been looking for days for who your new partner is, and I haven't found a thing. No one has heard anything and no one has even seen you show particular interest in anyone new. You've never been this secretive before."

"Maybe no one has been looking in the right places," he smiled at her.

Trust Pansy to have actually been looking. He hadn't doubted she'd look, but didn't think she'd start so soon.

"Oh, no, darling, they've been looking everywhere. You've abandoned all your old haunts," she responded.

"Well the old things do get boring. New lover, new meeting place. We all need a bit of change now and then, after all," he said.

"Perhaps, but I still intend to find out just who inspired this change. You know we don't keep secrets, Drake," she told him.

"Oh, I don't know. We all need our little secrets, Pans. I haven't asked you about what's going on between you and Blaise," he whispered.

That brought her up short. She clearly didn't know he knew. And he wouldn't have if he hadn't caught them twice now in some secluded corner in each other's arms. He didn't mind. They were his closest friends. And were they to marry, it would make a good alliance between their families. And if it was nothing more than fooling around, then that was fine, too. Despite him having been with both of them a time or two, he had no problem with them being with each other now.

Pansy scowled at him. She never did like being thwarted.

"I think I just need to change tactics," she said.

Draco didn't have time to ask her what she meant. Next thing he knew, he again had a lap full of Pansy. But unlike last time, she now attached her lips to his.

The kiss surprised Draco. So much so that he didn't know how to react at first. He didn't kiss Pansy back, though he wouldn't have minded doing just that. She certainly knew how to kiss. He'd always loved the way her lips played against his. And unlike a bloke's lips, Pansy's were soft and yielding. They molded to his in a way that asserted his masculine dominance without him having to do a thing. It was always nice to have another bend to your will. And her tongue flicking against his mouth was a nice touch.

But this was wrong. Though kissing Pansy was nice, hers weren't the lips he desired. He craved a rougher touch, a less yielding caress. He wanted the lips that not only let him push but pushed back, demanding just as much as they gave. Draco didn't know how to go about telling Pansy this. Pushing her away never occurred to him, though he later supposed it should have.

But he didn't have to worry too long. Pansy detached herself from his face before what Draco considered a long time. She gave him another brief kiss before licking her lips for emphasis and removing herself from his lap. She smiled as she ysed her thumb to wipe a bit of her lipstick from his lips.

"That ought to lure out whoever it is you're seeing," she said licking her lips again. "Your taste has improved since we last kissed, Drake. Remind me to kiss you more often," she finished with another smile.

Draco wondered if she tasted any of the remnants of Harry on his lips. He was distracted from this thought when he noticed Snape looking menacing as he stalked toward them. Almost immediately after that he spared a glance in the direction of Harry and Looney. Harry was staring at him like many other students but his expression was a mix of surprise and hurt rather than the overall curiosity of the rest of the school. The hurt and shock quickly morphed into barely restrained anger, though. Draco thought he was in for it the next time he and Harry were alone together.

"I think you've just gotten both of us in a world of trouble," Draco told Pansy as he looked away from Harry and turned to meet his fate at the hands of Snape.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it normal to fangirl your own writing? When the thought of them showering together (a major step for them, I might add) occurred to me (and how could I not do it since the opportunity just presented itself so flawlessly? I did not plan it ahead of time like I did most of the chapter), my jaw dropped and I had to cover my mouth for fear of looking retarded to my relatives. And when I started writing Draco stripping, seeing him as Harry did, I nearly sqee'd. x3 Gosh, Tom stripping before you. Just imagine it, people. Ugh. The hotness of that boy. And Draco stripping Harry?! No words. I think you get the point. Anyhow, I think it's good that I react thus. I saw a post on facebook the other day that said "No tears in the writer, no tears in the reader." I think that's true. If I feel it, maybe you guys do, too. If I don't, why would you?


	12. Everything New

**A/N**: _**RATED M+**_! Like shit. X.x This one got away from me, people. For other news a lot less important than that little tidbit, sorry this took so long. I took forever deciding what to do with Harry. As I hadn't actually planned for Pansy to kiss Draco, I gave no thought to how Harry should react to it. But after letting all your lovely advice marinate, I still had no idea. [: So I just started writing and got this stuff. I hope it satisfies at least the majority of you. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting!

* * *

Waking Up 

Chapter 12: Everything New

Harry sat talking to Luna when the chatter around them built up again. He didn't pay it any particular attention until Luna turned to discover the cause of the increased prattle.

When she gave a small indication of surprise, Harry had to turn.

He certainly understood her reaction. He didn't expect to find Parkinson perched in Draco's lap, either. But worse than that, the girl had her hands in Draco's hair and her face firmly planted on the blond's. But all of that was nothing to the fact that Draco was doing nothing to stop her.

Harry was all but deaf and blind to the activity that still went on around him despite the disaster going on before their eyes. It was like a train-wreck. It was horrible and destructive and possibly deadly, but he couldn't look away. Harry could only watch, stunned, as the spectacle played out before him.

Draco wasn't actively touching the girl in compliance, but he wasn't resisting her either. He was probably enjoying the kiss.

Harry felt hurt wash through him despite his shock.

He stared on as the kiss seemed to draw out forever. Eons later Parkinson withdrew for a moment before giving Draco another brief kiss and then licking her lips and climbing off of his lap.

Harry forced himself to continue watching as Parkinson ran her thumb softly across Draco's lips where hers had just defiled them, as if rubbing her kiss into them.

Harry had to look away from the girl as she licked her lips again and spoke to Draco. Harry wanted to see Draco's reaction. Maybe he would snap out of it now and yell at the girl, perhaps recoil from her touch. But he didn't do anything. He just looked at her.

Until he turned to look towards the Head Table. Harry didn't bother looking that way, too. He was too caught up in the fact that Draco had not reacted negatively to Parkinson's attentions. He hadn't reacted at all. Not once.

Then Draco turned to look at him. Harry had no doubt that his confused feelings were openly displayed on his face. Surprise was a mild word for what he felt. Then there was the hurt. He'd just been cheated on before his eyes and Draco showed no remorse whatsoever. He showed nothing but the acknowledgement that Harry had just seen him kissing Parkinson.

But despite his internal turmoil, Harry wouldn't let that be all he felt. He felt righteous anger boil up and almost over inside him. What the hell did Draco think he was playing at? Harry was tempted to get up and go ask him that right then.

But Draco turned from him again, shutting him off from seeing Harry's rage, and Harry saw Snape walk up to the previously entwined pair with a lecture hot on his tongue.

Harry paid them no more mind. Thoroughly put off from eating anything else, and frankly no longer wanting to be surrounded by talk of what just happened, he rose from the Ravenclaw table. Luna rose after him so he escorted her out of the room.

They walked aimlessly for awhile. Harry knew Luna was good at picking up vibes, so she didn't say a word as they meandered. Harry found it hard to maintain his anger in such a calm presence and soon felt some of his fury drain away.

But the hurt was still there. Was there a reason Draco hadn't stopped Parkinson from kissing him? Even if he didn't kiss her back, which Harry was beginning to doubt at this point, he hadn't resisted her advances. And he'd said nothing after the fact. Perhaps he hadn't minded the kiss.

Bugger it. If Draco wanted Parkinson, let him have the girl. They deserved each other.

Harry felt Luna take and squeeze his hand in silent support and realized his anger had started building again. He let out a gusty sigh and squeezed her hand back.

They walked on until Harry heard students approaching them from dinner, talking animatedly. Likely about what had happened therein.

Harry retained Luna's hand as they reversed their course and headed back toward Ravenclaw's dormitories. When they reached the point where common knowledge of the direction of the dorms ended, Harry bid Luna farewell and watched her head down the hall until she disappeared around a corner.

He walked up towards his own common room but was assaulted on all sides by students still talking of Draco's public snog session.

"Did you see the way she kept licking her lips after?" some fourth year girl twittered.

"Yes!" another answered after a giggle. "You'd think Malfoy was made of chocolate or something."

"She did look as if she wanted to gobble him up!" a third supplied.

Then the three of them burst into high pitched squeals and giggles and Harry about hit his tolerance limit.

"Hey Harry," Harry heard from behind him and turned to find Neville striding up beside him.

Neville stopped short when he saw Harry's face. It undoubtedly showed all of his earlier emotions to some degree, plus the annoyance he was currently feeling being surrounded by these fourth years.

Harry watched Neville quickly survey the situation, though he doubted Neville would correctly deduce the cause of his turbulent emotions. Still, Neville could be amazingly observant and had no end of empathy to extend. Despite whatever full conclusion he had reached, Neville did seem to see that the girls were a part of Harry's problem, so he grabbed Harry's arm and lead his friend away from the assemblage.

They walked the rest of the way to the common room in the relative quiet of the hallways. Neville, like Luna, was marvelous at picking up signals in body language as well as words and so said nothing more as they strolled. When they got to the common room, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione by the fire and moved to join them, dragging Neville along at his side.

Harry plopped down in his usual chair and Neville perched on its arm. Harry saw Hermione giving him a look— part sympathetic, part pre-lecture—and he closed his eyes to block it out. He knew she guessed that Draco's behavior had upset him so she was feeling bad for him, but he also knew she was probably feeling superior to have been proven right about Draco's character and was barely restraining an "I told you so" speech. She likely only withheld it because of Neville's presence. Frankly, that's why Harry had brought him over here with him.

"You alright, mate?" Harry heard Ron ask.

Harry opened his eyes to see Ron looking upset, too, but he didn't outright lambaste Draco, probably also a result of Neville's presence. He was glad Ron thought before speaking.

Harry gave Ron a telling look before closing his eyes again. Of course he wasn't okay. He was hurt and angry and wanted to scream his feelings but couldn't yet lest he reveal his and Draco's relationship. If there was still a relationship to reveal. Maybe this was Draco's way of breaking up with Harry, even after the spectacular morning they'd spent together. Maybe Draco had had enough.

Harry sighed again as he realized he was probably over-thinking and jumping to conclusions. Besides, his thoughts were depressing him. He'd just get the truth out of Draco tomorrow sometime. He'd find him after he had his detention with Filch.

Ugh. Well that was certainly something else to focus on. He'd gotten a letter that morning from Snape saying that he would meet Filch tomorrow morning after breakfast to discuss the details of his detention. Knowing Filch, it was going to be something gruesome that would last all day. He'd probably be cleaning all of the trophies in the trophy case with a toothpick and his toothbrush.

With that joyful thought in his head sufficiently distracting him, Harry opened his eyes again and saw his three friends looking at him expectantly.

"I have detention with Filch tomorrow," Harry said and watched the surprise dance across each of their faces. That's clearly not what they expected him to say.

"Do you know what you're going to be doing?" Hermione asked, picking up on the change of subject.

"No, but it will likely be something horrible," he answered.

"You'll probably be cleaning the ceilings or something," Ron said.

"Or cleaning out his office," Neville suggested.

"Maybe he'll have me shoveling snow in the cold," Harry guessed with a frown. His muscles were still sore from being out in the cold two days in a row.

"I doubt that one. The house elves clear the paths with magic when needed," Neville informed him.

"Humph," Hermione said before starting a rant on house elf rights.

Harry let the familiarity of friends' banter get him through the rest of the night with only a few of his thoughts drifting to Draco.

* * *

Draco sat in his common room glaring daggers at Pansy who sat across from him smiling smugly. She didn't even care about the detentions she'd landed them both in thanks to her impromptu kiss. They both had a week worth of detention and had a scathing lecture from Snape about how inappropriate their behavior had been, not only for sixth years and Slytherins to boot, but for Prefects especially. Snape informed them they'd be serving their detentions separately because "they obviously didn't need any more time together."

"That was some kiss," Millicent remarked from beside Pansy.

"I thought so," Pansy replied with a smile for the girl.

Blaise's didn't say anything and his face revealed nothing but Draco felt him tense slightly from his place beside the boy. Draco almost thought it cute how Blaise was feeling possessive of Pansy. Though he hoped his friend wouldn't act on his jealousy. It wasn't Draco's fault that Pansy had kissed him after all.

"So are you two getting back together?" Theodore asked.

"No," Draco was saying at the same time that Pansy said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Draco glared at her harder. She just laughed at him.

"No," Draco reaffirmed.

She laughed again. "Fine. No, we're not. Besides, I've got my eye on someone else (a sly look at Blaise). I was just trying to figure out who Draco's seeing currently."

"And you thought they'd show themselves just because you kissed him?" Theodore asked.

"For a kiss like that? If I thought I had some kind of claim on Draco, I'd certainly react to it," Millicent admitted.

"Exactly," Pansy said and looked at Draco before continuing, probably to gauge his reaction to her next words. "If it's a girl, she'd react sooner, probably right in the moment. Maybe yell or something. Especially if she's a not a Slytherin. If it's a _boy _(and she put a considerable amount of emphasis on this. Draco suspected she knew his current partner was male), he might be shocked, but probably wouldn't react as quickly. Their minds don't make all the logical jumps as quickly as a girl's. He wouldn't know what to make of what he was seeing. In either case, I suspect someone will soon be approaching me in confrontation. Either that or some prank or another will be attempted on me as a warning, if your partner is a Slytherin. Anyway, I suspect something is coming. And when it does, we'll know who you're seeing," she finished, readopting her smug smile.

"Did you notice anyone respond to the kiss?" Millicent asked.

"Not really," Pansy said. "Everyone was talking about us, but no one seemed overly jealous or anything."

"Though Potter did leave the room afterward with Looney," Blaise spoke for the first time.

Damn the boy's observant nature. He was as bad as his girlfriend.

"Yes, but I hope you're not suggesting Draco's sleeping with Potter," Millicent said.

"Unless you think Drake's seeing Looney," Pansy laughed. Everyone else soon joined in.

Draco showed no outward signs of nervousness, but his heart rate had increased considerably. The only reaction he allowed himself to show, though, was a lift of his eyebrow and a bored expression to show the lot of them he was not amused by either suggestion.

"If you're done with the ridiculous guesses, can we move on from discussing my sex life?" he drawled. "It's hardly any of your business, is it, as it doesn't currently include any of you?"

"Oh, but it could, Drakey," Pansy teased, leaning toward him as if she would kiss him again.

Draco maintained his bored expression with the lifted eyebrow to show her her theatrics did not move him.

She just pouted before flicking his nose and moving back in her chair.

"You're no fun, Draco. Whoever this new partner is, they've changed you. Got your balls in their hands, do they?" she said.

Draco scowled at her but refrained from answering. He'd never admit it, but it was true to an extent. Harry did hold a part of him. And frankly, Draco wasn't sure when he'd given it. Or Harry had taken it. Either way, a piece of him was missing and Harry was its new owner. This knowledge settled uncomfortably inside him. He'd never given of himself before, never had a real relationship. Harry really had changed him.

And Draco had hurt him. Well, Draco preferred to think _Pansy_ had hurt him, which allowed Draco to be mad at Pansy instead of feeling guilty himself, something he'd almost never bothered feeling before. Still, Harry was hurt, which was a problem. Draco had seen it in his eyes when Harry had stared at him in the Great Hall. Before his true feelings had been masked behind his barely controlled fury. He hadn't even been looking in Pansy's direction. All his hurt and shock and anger were directed at Draco alone.

And though a part of Draco was slightly cowed by that kind of rage (because really, only an idiot wouldn't realize that all that fury built up in someone as powerful as Harry spelled trouble for its target), he was also fairly turned on. This was exactly the reason he preferred blokes to girls. No female could make him both fearful and hard at the same time.

And Harry was even an exception to the general rule (when wasn't he always?). Harry was the boy that even the Dark Lord feared. Harry was the boy that always survived- because of skill and luck and help, true, but he still survived. Harry was apparently the only one who could defeat the Dark Lord, and Draco was nothing compared to that.

But while he feared Harry, he didn't actually expect his raven would hurt him. At least no more than their old animosity ever had. He was more expectant than he probably should have been. He was almost anxious to see how Harry would respond to this new threat. Draco wanted to see the falcon's power unleashed.

And as powerful as Harry was, Draco had had him at his mercy time and time again. Had stripped him of clothes and sanity and defenses. Had turned this boy into a whimpering, squirming mess. Had reduced him to a liquefied heap of flesh on the ground after explosive orgasms. Had had Harry all but begging for his touch.

Draco was feeling fairly powerful himself now.

He smiled to himself at the thought.

"Looks like that's a 'yes,'" Draco heard Theodore laugh from across him.

Draco tuned back in to see Pansy smiling at him like she'd already known the answer to her question. He refrained from rolling his eyes at them both.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed. Apparently _I_ have detention tomorrow morning," he said with a glare for Pansy before rising.

"Don't let us keep you," she responded with another smile.

"I hope you have an unpleasant night," her bid her before leaving.

That night, Draco dreamt of the many possibilities of how Harry might seek retribution. Harry wasn't usually one for taking revenge, but Draco could dream, couldn't he? And all of his dreamt punishments were delicious. Dream Harry sought reprisal much the same way Draco did- sexually. And in Draco's head, Harry was quite creative. It was almost a reward more than a penalty.

Draco awoke as hard as he'd ever been in Harry's company. He only wished Harry might act out all of his fantasies. He would die happily if that last one was fulfilled. He shivered in anticipation before touching his aroused flesh. He wanked to the memory of his dreams and was still trembling from the orgasms it had given him when he went to shower.

Draco sat in the Great Hall beside his usual companions. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table as usual, but on the opposite side. Today he sat with his back facing Draco. Draco wondered if this was telling of how Harry was going to treat him in light of Pansy's actions. He hoped not. Harry ignoring him was not conducive to the many fantasies that Draco was hoping to play out. He would have to talk to the raven today after his detention and try to do some damage control.

Besides that, breakfast passed uneventfully; though Draco did notice more looks shot his way than usual. They were mostly by giggling girls from lower years, but he did notice a few guys and girls from his year and older giving him appraising looks. A few of them were even rather heated.

But none were heated so much as Weasley's, but not in the good way. If looks could burn, Weasley's glare would have turned Draco to a cinder. Weasley's actions did not bode well for determining Harry's response to yesterday's event. Perhaps more damage control was due than he'd thought.

When breakfast was over, Draco and Pansy approached Snape. Draco, watching Harry, noticed the raven go over to Filch. It was only then that he remembered Harry had gotten detention recently, too.

"You will be spending your detentions with me, Ms. Parkinson. Since you like to create spectacles, you will be helping me demonstrate some. Next week, my fifth years will be making potions that simulate an animagus form. You will be the tester for these potions along with some of my fifth years," Snape told Pansy.

Draco watched Pansy's cheeks go slightly red. He assumed she didn't revel in the thought of being put on display as an animal for his students.

"You will come to the classes that do not interfere with your own class schedule. For days that you are not able to demonstrate, you will join me after dinner and help me to prepare for my other classes. This will include gathering and preparing ingredients," he finished.

"You, Mr. Malfoy, I am placing at the mercy of Mr. Filch. I am not positive what punishments he has planned for you, but I have been assured they will be suitably retched. Your detentions, starting Monday, will take place directly following dinner and end before you are to perform your Prefect duties. Mr. Filch is aware of this stipulation. For this weekend, you will begin following breakfast and will end before lunch. Today, you will be joined by Mr. Potter," Snape informed Draco.

Well that was certainly a perk. Draco would be able to see Harry sooner than he'd planned.

"Yes sir," he told Snape before the man dismissed him.

Draco made his way over to where Filch stood with Harry. Harry shot him a level look. It was filled with annoyance, but Draco saw a bit of the hurt that he'd noticed yesterday rimming the green orbs.

"Well c'mon, hurry up!" Filch yelled at him when Draco didn't move fast enough.

Draco refrained from glaring at the man, but nor did he increase his pace. He simply stared back at Harry as he walked. He wasn't sure how to approach the boy yet. Not that they could really discuss anything yet with Filch there to overhear everything. He'd try to broach the issue when the man left them alone to their work.

"I've got a special treat for you two, I do," Filch said when Draco was in earshot.

Instead of explaining that cryptic thought, he just turned and led them out of the Great Hall. They followed silently and Draco took the opportunity to gauge Harry's body language. His face was set in a scowl as if he was unhappy with his present company and situation. His posture wasn't straight, it never was, but it was straighter than usual, as if he was making an intentional effort to block himself off from something. Or preparing himself for something that might shake his resolve. His hands were clenched as if they were ready to be thrown in a fight. Or maybe that's just where Harry forced most of the tension he was feeling.

Draco started paying attention to where they were going when he noticed they were in the dungeons. They had already passed Snape's quarters and the Slytherin common room entrance and even the private entrance to his quarters. They were headed toward an unused part of the castle. As far as Draco knew, no one came down this far except amorous lovers looking for a bit of privacy.

"Professor Dumbledore intends to begin using this area soon and thus it needs cleaning. Guess who gets that great honor," Filch said on an ugly laugh.

He led them finally to a large room that was covered in grime, mildew, and spider webs. Like most rooms in the dungeons, it had no windows to cast any welcome sunshine within this dark prison.

"And that there's the chains that we used to use to hang troublemakers up by their feet!" Filch said in reminiscent tones. "Those I want you to shine 'til they sparkle. You understand?" he glared down at Draco and Harry.

The boys nodded their understanding.

"Now you two get this room clean. You have this soap and water and cloths to work with. No magic, ya hear? I'll know if you've used any. This work requires good old elbow grease," he finished.

Draco looked at the old man as if he were mad. "No magic? You expect me to actually _scrub _with my _hands_?" He'd never done anything of the sort. Did he _look_ like a house elf? And even house elves had magic!

"I do and you will!" Filch explained. "Professor Snape left your punishments up to me and this is what I'm assigning. You will scrub this area from top to bottom until I can see myself in the stone. You got that? Now get to work!" he yelled before leaving them to it.

"He must be out of his mind," Draco said, almost to himself.

He noticed that Harry hadn't made any complaints to this assignment. He looked over to see that Harry had removed his robes and jumper and had rolled up his shirt sleeves. The boy actually got to work, dipping the cloth into the water and went to scrubbing at the walls. Draco watched him in amazement. He moved as if he did this manner of work all the time.

"Harry," Draco said.

"Why'd you do it?" Harry asked without turning around.

"What?" Draco asked at the unexpected question.

"Why'd you do it? Kiss Parkinson."

"Oh. I didn't. She kissed me."

"But you didn't stop her."

At that, Harry turned to look at Draco. His eyes looked angrier than they had on the way down here, but the hurt was also more pronounced.

"Yes, well, I was a bit shocked," Draco answered.

"No, _I_ was a bit shocked. _You_ were near catatonic. You didn't move at all until Snape approached you. Then you just looked at me for a moment before turning away."

This was not going at all the way Draco had pictured it. He'd imagined Harry being jealous, but this was more than he'd bargained for.

"It was just a kiss, Harry."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Harry asked this casually, as if it didn't really matter. As if the tide of this whole conversation didn't hinge on Draco's answer to this one question.

Draco wasn't sure how to answer. 'Yes' was clearly the wrong thing to say, despite it being the truth. Pansy was a good kisser. Draco ought to know- he'd helped make her so. But he knew none of this was wise to admit to Harry.

Draco wasn't good at this. He wasn't used to defending his actions to people or making excuses for enjoying the pleasures offered to him in life. Draco didn't say anything, but Harry must have found his silence speaking.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Draco?"

Draco just looked at him confused.

"No, what would I have to tell you?"

"That you were done with our arrangement, perhaps?"

"Arrangement?" Draco asked, trying to figure out Harry's line of reasoning.

When Harry didn't answer, it finally dawned on Draco that Harry meant their relationship.

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been in this situation before. But it looked like you were enjoying that kiss, Draco. Is that what you want?"

Harry had long since ceased cleaning the wall and was now approaching Draco, the emotions in his eyes such a tangled mix that Draco was hard pressed to identify them.

"Is this what you want, Draco?" Harry asked before letting his eyes fall shut and kissing Draco softly.

It was a barely there kiss. Just a warm press of lips. A soft slide of skin on skin. Harry didn't demand anything of Draco. Harry was the giver. Openly. Wholeheartedly. He was almost lax, his lips almost yielding and molding to Draco's. But not quite.

They were still the lips of a male. They weren't truly meant to give in completely. It was in their DNA to take, to command, to fight. Draco sensed the resistance in Harry to yield entirely, even though it wasn't right on the surface. Draco had made a study of this boy over the last several years. He knew Harry's actions and feelings almost as well as he knew his own.

But Draco didn't kiss him back, remaining still much as he had when Pansy kissed him. But for a different reason. Draco was letting Harry get whatever he was feeling out of his system. If Harry needed to prove he could be delicate, then Draco would let him, even if that's not what either of them wanted.

Harry withdrew slightly.

"Is this what you want, Draco?" he whispered against Draco's lips.

"No," Draco whispered back.

Harry withdrew further, more confusion and hurt apparent in his eyes. He'd clearly taken Draco's words the wrong way, but Draco didn't plan to give him anymore time to think on them and jump to more insane conclusions.

"This is what I want," he said before smashing his lips to Harry's.

Yes. This is what he'd been craving. This aggression. This passion. His own and Harry's.

Draco was working off a bit of his own frustration. Did Harry seriously think Draco wanted to leave _him_ for _Pansy_? After wanting him for all of these years? If Draco wanted Pansy, he could have her and wouldn't have to go through much trouble to get her. And he'd have the human decency to tell Harry their relationship had come to a close _before_ he started seeing Pansy again. That was common practice among the Slytherins, at least. The starting and ending of couplings or trysts were common among them, and to avoid any bad blood, it was always laid out at the beginning the conditions of these arrangements. This kept the endings completely amiable and allowed for further dealings where necessary or desired.

But what was between he and Harry was more than that. They had more than an _arrangement_, as Harry called it. They actually had a relationship. Hadn't Draco actually called Harry his boyfriend? He never did that. Harry didn't realize how bloody special he was. Draco had made many concessions for this. He wouldn't have his sacrifices tainted by calling them a common term.

Harry hadn't reacted to Draco's kiss at first, but he soon responded properly. Where he had been the giver, now he took. He forced his way into Draco's mouth and let their tongues wrestle. His hands sought Draco's skin, fighting his clothes to find an opening, removing his robes as he went. Harry held him hard enough to bruise and Draco let him. This was what he'd been hoping for. He made no complaint when Harry moved to stand behind him.

Harry's hands made their way up to Draco's hair and pulled. Draco hadn't been expecting that so his head yanked back without resistance. With his neck bared, Harry sank his teeth in. Draco cried out.

Harry began licking and sucking at the spot his teeth had landed on and Draco knew he'd have a hickey there before long. He really couldn't be bothered to think of the consequences of that right then, though, because the hand that wasn't tangled in his hair was working at loosening his belt.

Draco moaned quietly when the belt gave way under Harry's workings. Harry unfastened and unzipped Draco's trousers and Draco's prick got harder at the mere thought of Harry touching him. But Harry surprised Draco and didn't go directly to his shaft.

His fingers played about Draco's hip for a moment before moving up to caress his side. They meandered off to Draco's abdomen to tickle the sensitive skin there before drifting down to tangle in the hairs at the base of his dick.

Harry had left off tending to Draco's hickey and simply ran kisses and licks along his face and neck. The hand in Draco's hair made its way under Draco's shirt to massage and pinch his nipples and the hand that had played with Draco's pubic hair moved to caress his balls. If Draco had had enough brain cells to think, he might have wondered at the prophecy in Pansy's words. When the latter hand shifted to finally touch Draco's length, Draco let out a gusty sigh.

The fingers on his shaft ran up and down in whispery strokes. Light as a feather, they put no pressure on Draco. It was no more than a hint of what could happen and only sufficed in working Draco up more instead of satisfying any of the desires it elicited.

Draco's breath was coming out in pants at this point. Harry was more of a tease than Draco had taken him for. He hadn't seen this side of his raven since their first night in the Room of Requirement. That was the first time Draco had acknowledged that Harry would do well in him, er… _by_ him.

As if Harry had been reading Draco's thoughts, the fingers that had been playing along his pole moved up and around Draco's body. They slid down the crack of Draco's arse and Draco had to draw in a sharp breath.

"Soon," Harry whispered against Draco's ear and Draco felt his entire body shudder.

"Merlin," he breathed.

How long had he been waiting for this? How long had it been since he'd last had real sex? He was feeling like a gay virgin about to be penetrated for the first time.

He felt Harry smile against the side of his face as Harry's finger worked its way between his cheeks to get closer to him. When it found his hole, it circled around in a teasing sort of way. Or maybe one to alert Draco that he wanted in.

"It's a shame that we don't have any lube here," Harry said softly.

Draco was trying to work up the air to suggest Harry use some of the abundance of pre-cum that was currently pooled in Draco's pants and still leaking from his penis when Harry withdrew his hand from Draco's pants.

Before Draco could get disappointed, though, Harry stuck his index and middle fingers into his mouth and pulled them out drenched in saliva.

He returned his fingers to the entrance of Draco's hole before shooting the blond a look.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

Draco couldn't even _begin_ to describe just how 'okay' this was, so he didn't try. Instead of attempting to voice his agreement and risk embarrassing himself with the gruffness of his voice, he simply nodded.

Harry cracked a bit of a smile before working his middle finger into Draco slowly. The saliva wasn't really enough lube and the finger's entrance burned, but Draco wouldn't complain for all the world. It had been too long since he'd been entered by anything.

After a moment of adjustment, Draco got his internal muscles to relax and they accepted Harry's finger.

"Good?" Harry asked him.

Again, Draco only nodded.

"Can I move it?"

Draco nodded harder.

And then Draco felt his insides being tickled. Harry moved his finger slowly, aware that Draco's body was still adjusting to the intrusion. He set a steady rhythm, pushing in, pulling out, pushing back in farther than the last time. It didn't take any time at all for Draco to match his rhythm, rocking his body back onto Harry's finger as the raven pushed in.

"Do you want two?" Harry asked.

Draco cleared his throat before responding.

"Lube them first. I think my gallon of pre-cum might suffice."

Harry laughed but complied.

He removed his finger from Draco's arse and went back to teasing his balls and lower head for a moment before dipping lower to swipe through the pre-cum pooled in Draco's pants.

"You weren't kidding," Harry said. Draco could hear the smile in his voice, even if he couldn't see it. "Are you sure you haven't actually come yet?"

"I think I would know if I've completely come," Draco said. He was about to make a very sarcastic remark but Harry returned his hand to Draco's shaft and the words slid back down his throat with the air he had just dragged through his mouth.

Harry kissed his cheek and swirled his fingers around Draco's length a few times, saturating the rest of Draco's penis in his own pre-cum, before he dipped his fingers in the pool again to lube them up for Draco's entrance.

Harry returned his fingers to Draco's entrance again and this time, they were more than sufficiently wet. He slid his middle finger back into Draco to reacquaint him with the feel and Draco's muscles accepted him with the ease of putting into practice an old skill. Harry moved in and out a few times and Draco felt his muscles work around Harry's appendage. It felt good, but it wasn't enough.

"Here comes the second," Harry said.

He removed the first finger almost completely to allow the second to enter, too. This burned again as it forced Draco's out of practice body to stretch again; but when Harry went back to working his fingers in and out, Draco again adjusted and found the pleasure masked behind the slight pain.

This was better. He felt fuller. He heard the moan escape his throat unbidden as Harry worked him. He felt Harry kissing the side of his face again and so turned so Harry could reach his lips.

Harry kissed him and tangled his tongue with Draco's, even at the odd angle. The hand that had been playing with Draco's nipples earlier moved down to take its counterpart's place teasing Harry's shaft. This was an excellent complement to the fingers teasing Draco's insides.

When Harry's fingers took a turn inside Draco and brushed against his prostate, Draco jerked in Harry's hold. Harry smiled against Draco's skin, clearly proud of himself for having found it. Another brush against his prostate caused another spasm of Draco's body. These jerks actually created a rather lovely friction between Draco's length and Harry's hand, so Draco couldn't quite protest.

But Harry didn't spend all of his time teasing Draco's extra-sensitive gland. He returned his fingers to pumping in and out of Draco, only touching the prostate sporadically and heightening Draco's sense of pleasure because he never knew when to expect the touch.

Draco was moaning uncontrollably and panting when he could draw the breath for it and shuddering in Harry's arms nonstop.

He could feel his orgasm building, but apparently so could Harry. Whenever Draco got right on the edge of it, Harry would stop all movements to try to let it die down again. When Draco went lax in his hold again, Harry would resume his pumping of Draco, inside and out.

It was really more than the blond could take. He moaned again, but fought off his orgasm when he felt it building again. He didn't want Harry to know it was so close. He couldn't deal with hanging on the edge again. Draco felt Harry brush his prostate again and the orgasm he had tried to fend off came rushing over him in torrents.

He opened his mouth in a silent scream. He couldn't even find the air needed to give it voice. The orgasm was overwhelming. It was stronger for all that it had been constantly put off. He felt his legs give out under him and he sank to the ground in a puddle of bliss. Harry sank with him, a move that pushed his fingers even further into Draco when they settled on the ground.

A moan for this bubbled in Draco's throat, but didn't get much past it. He was too tired.

Harry just chuckled at him before carefully removing his fingers from Draco's arse. He groped the cheeks again before removing his hand from Draco's clothing altogether. A swish of his hand had it clean.

He kissed Draco's temple before allowing his other hand to dip to Draco's penis' head again to swipe at his cum. When he removed this hand from Draco's anatomy, he sucked two of these fingers into his mouth to taste Draco's essence.

Even through the dim of Draco's delirium, he saw the light of an idea spark in Harry's eyes. A mischievous smile graced his lips in complement to whatever idea was brewing in his head.

Draco wanted to ask what he was up to but breathing was already too much of a task just then. So he just let Harry do what he wanted. He was going to lie down until he could think again.

* * *

Harry walked over to the bucket of soapy water he was using to wash the walls and bent down to wash his hands in it. He brought his hand out of the water relatively clean and smiled.

Then he grabbed his rag, dipped it back into the bucket, and resumed washing the walls.

* * *

**A/N**: So tada! That's what you get! I hope you all liked what I did with Harry. You got a bit of everything- sad Harry, insecure Harry, threatened Harry, more secure Harry, demanding Harry, teasing Harry, all the good stuff! And can I say that I sincerely hope you people get as retardedly fangirly as I do while reading this stuff. Swear, I've never written a sex scene quite like that (penetration, that is) and just went with random facts I knew from reading others'. But my gawd I had to stop writing several times to deal with the thoughts going through my head before I could put it into words. *_* (And for anyone who thinks what I made Harry do with Draco's cum is gross- you're probably right, but it amused me, so I did it anyway. So there.)

Random writing fun fact: So I wrote this during the majority of yesterday and I was listening to music on my laptop the whole time. There are all kinds of music on my laptop and for the most part I keep my media player on shuffle. So while I'm writing the part where Harry first starts running his fingers down Draco's arse crack, a gospel song comes on. You know I had to change. I _cannot_ write porn with gospel playing in the background. X.x It's sacrilege, I swear.


End file.
